


The Frozen Heart of the Sea

by kotokoshka



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Atlantis, Curses, Drowning, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Golden Age of Piracy, Hand Jobs, Hurt Barry, Kissing, M/M, Mermaids, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pirates, Poisoning, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, coldflash - Freeform, tragic lovers having a second chance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Идеальная жизнь пирата Капитана Холода пошла прахом, когда во время плавания в легендарную потерянную Атлантиду его годами ледяное сердце украл таинственный кареглазый узник.





	1. Нападение на Центральное Королевство

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Frozen Heart of the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530171) by [Mistvalkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistvalkyrie/pseuds/Mistvalkyrie). 



Громкий звук колоколов белокаменного замка Центрального Королевства объявил о начале неожиданной битвы.  
  
— На нас напали! — кричал Циско Рамон, несущийся по темным коридорам замка, находящегося высоко на холме, откуда открывался вид на залив. Эхо от топота его ног сливалось с шумом и криками перепуганных слуг. Кейтлин выскочила из комнаты в другом конце коридора, а следом за ней появился Ронни.  
  
— Циско! — завопила она. Какое же счастье было увидеть друга живым и невредимым!  
  
— Кейт, Ронни! Вы в порядке?  
  
Кейтлин кивнула.  
  
— Что, черт возьми, происходит? — нервно спросил Циско, выглядывая в окно, но город заволокло туманом, и было видно лишь то, как горит порт.  
  
— Пираты! Они везде! — воскликнула Кейтлин. — Мы были в северной башне, когда увидели этот странный туман вокруг залива, а затем появился пиратский флот, прямо как призраки! Теперь они атакуют крепость и город!  
  
— Черт! Нам нужно найти Уэллса! Срочно! — прокричал Циско. Ронни с трудом открыл тяжелые двери тронного зала. Там они нашли Уэллса, Джесси и Уолли. Последние выглядели неважно.  
  
— Где король? Нора? Барри? — мрачно спросил Уэллс, глядя на Циско.  
  
— Не знаю… — пробормотал Рамон. — Мы думали, что они с вами…  
  
— Нет! — раздраженно рявкнул Уэллс. — Мы их не нашли! Обошли сад, башни, но они как сквозь землю провалились!  
  
— Куда они могли исчезнуть? — спросил перепуганный Уолли. Ему очень хотелось обладать такой же скоростью, какая была у Барри, тогда бы он смог помочь найти королевскую семью, а не стоял бы здесь без дела.  
  
— Никуда они не исчезли.  
  
В тронном зале появился Джо, за которым шли Капитан Куин и Айрис, за ними в зал проскользнул Эдди.  
  
— Куин, докладывай, — распорядился Уэллс.  
  
— Стражники в крепости сообщили, что видели желтые паруса с красной молнией.  
  
—  _Тоун_ … он вернулся! — Уэллс опасался самого худшего. — Есть новости о королевской семье?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Джо. — Они были на рынке… уехали утром с Капитаном Сингхом, Джулианом, собирались посетить порт и пообщаться с горожанами.  
  
В воздухе ощутимо повеяло напряжением.  
  
— Вот дерьмо, — простонал Циско.  
  
Уэллс повернулся к Оливеру и Эдди.  
  
— Немедленно возвращайтесь в город. Нужно найти их, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
  


***

  
  
Джулиан шагал рядом с улыбающимся и взволнованным принцем, который был невероятно рад посетить рынок. После болезни, затянувшейся на целых девять месяцев, принц проводил большую часть времени в замке, занимаясь наукой с профессором Штейном или практикуя владение мечом с Капитаном Куином. Все потому, что король и королева не выпускали сына из замка одного.  
  
Сначала принц не очень нравился Джулиану. Им обоим было по двадцать семь, но между ними была пропасть различий. Принц был слишком наивен, но в то же время умен, безрассуден и постоянно вляпывался во всякие проблемы. Честно говоря, он был просто катастрофой и притягивал к себе неприятности. Когда Джулиан стал советником принца, его мнение насчет этого парня медленно менялось, и теперь они стали почти что друзьями… почти что… по крайней мере, ссорились они уже не так часто.  
  
— Было бы довольно забавно встретиться с пиратом, — задумчиво произнес Барри, щурясь на закатное солнце, позолотившее корабли в порту — красные паруса с королевской эмблемой в виде молнии развевались на слабом вечернем ветерке. Барри мечтал о большом морском приключении и жаждал вдохнуть соленый воздух, пропитанный запахом водорослей. Он устал от каменных стен замка и от того, что его считали хрустальным из-за дурацкой болезни.  
  
— Подумайте, Ваше Высочество! Пираты — мерзкие существа. — сказал Капитан Сингх. Джулиан кивнул. — Королевская армия заботится о вашем спокойствии, любой, кто плывет под пиратским флагом получит по заслугам в любом случае. Все решается быстро.  
  
— Через виселицу? — обеспокоенно спросил Барри, не отрывая взгляда от густых крон деревьев. — Не кажется ли это немного… экстремальным?  
  
— Они заслужили, за воровство и налеты, — уверенно заявил Джулиан.  
  
— Капитан Сингх… — прервал их король Генри. — Я ценю вашу преданность этой теме, но не стоит обсуждать это при моем сыне.  
  
— А мне это интересно, — вставил Барри. Люди на рынке расступались перед ним и тепло улыбались, потому что не видели принца целых девять месяцев. Джулиан закатывал глаза и фыркал, когда девушки махали руками принцу и краснели в ответ на его улыбки.  
  
— Нас беспокоит то, как ты увлекся приключениями, — взволнованно сказала королева Нора, глядя на сына.  
  
— Прошу прощения, Ваше Величество, — сухо произнес Сингх. Джулиан решил по-умному промолчать.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, Капитан, — добавил Генри, разглядывая начинающее темнеть небо. — Уже поздно, день был длинный, пора возвращаться в замок.  
  
— Хорошая идея, дорогой, — согласилась Нора, улыбнувшись мужу. Сингх подозвал двоих стражников, чтобы те сопроводили королевскую семью в замок вместе с ним.  
  
Внезапно густой туман зловеще пополз по улицам, погружая город в темноту. Барри посмотрел вниз на аллею и увидел вооруженную стражу, которая маршировала вдоль вымощенной булыжником улицы в сторону форта в заливе, но почувствовал, что что-то не так. Туман быстро накрывал город. Как-то  _неестественно_  быстро. Было видно лишь главную крепость, похожую на большой корабль, плывущий по серому туманному морю.  
  
Громкий пушечный залп разорвал недоуменную тишину.  
  
— ПУШКИ! УХОДИМ! — заорал Капитан Сингх, стражники быстро окружили короля и королеву и повели их прочь с рынка.  
  
— Джулиан! Отведите их в старую церковь! — быстро сориентировался Капитан Сингх. — Забаррикадируемся там! Это приказ!  
  
Джулиан кивнул и бросился к Барри, который уже отстал от группы — принц кинулся спасать двух ребятишек от огромной вывески кузнечной мастерской, которая грозилась сорваться прямо на них.  
  
— Ваше Высочество! Нужно бежать!  
  
— Спасибо, — робко поблагодарили испуганные дети. Барри лучезарно улыбнулся.  
  
Джулиан схватил принца за руку и потащил прочь с рынка.  
  
— Аллен! Нам нужно в укрытие! Сейчас! И не используй свою чертову скорость!  
  
— Я не мог позволить им погибнуть!  
  
— Знаю, — вздохнул Джулиан.  
  
— И в тумане никто не видел моего лица!  
  
— Тебя дети видели!  
  
— Они ничего не расскажут, да им и не поверят!  
  
— Ладно! Просто иди за мной. — Джулиану пришлось признать поражение, потому что спорить с упрямым Барри было себе дороже.  
  
Барри в ужасе смотрел, как каменные стены взрываются от залпов пушек, а люди в ужасе разбегаются, пытаясь спастись. Хаос и ад разгуливали по улицам. Сердце принца колотилось как бешеное. Улицы, здания, доки и корабли разлетались на мелкие кусочки. Жители близлежащих домов в панике спасались, уклоняясь от летящих обломков. Вдали, на берегу залива, Барри видел длинные лодки, выплывающие из тумана — лодки, полные вооруженных до зубов пиратов, которые тут же начали беспорядочно стрелять в жителей и поджигать их дома.  
  
— Если это не ад на земле… — с этими словами Капитан Сингх вытащил меч из ножен. — Тогда… я не знаю, что есть ад.  
  
— Может, стоит прорваться в замок? — спросил Генри, распахивая двери старой церкви и обнажая свой меч.  
  
— Слишком поздно, Ваше Высочество. Мы не сможем… слишком опасно, — заявил Капитан, но тут же осекся, завидев бегущих к ним пиратов. — Они нас нашли! Мечи и револьверы! Все внутрь!  
  
Они едва успели закрыть двери на засов, как пираты попытались взорвать хлипкое от старости дерево. Внутри церкви Барри мог свободнее использовать свои силы. Горожане не знали, что у принца есть способности, но на пиратов ему было наплевать — он сделает все, чтобы защитить своих родителей.  
  
— Капитан Сингх! Прочь от двери! — приказал Барри. — Я ударю их молнией, чтобы отшвырнуть пиратов обратно, а потом мы сможем вернуться в замок.  
  
— Сынок, будь осторожен! Не переусердствуй! — взмолилась Нора, на что Барри лишь кивнул.  
  
— Буду, мама.  
  
Сингх отвел стражу от дверей. Барри отбежал подальше, сосредоточился и направил все свои силы на яркую молнию, которая беспощадно разнесла в щепки двери. Десяток пиратов с другой стороны разлетелись как фигуры на шахматной доске. Церковь от залпа молнии вспыхнула как спичка.  
  
— Ты сжег церковь! — ахнул впечатленный Джулиан.  
  
— Черт! Я не думал, что так получится.  
  
— Вы никогда не думаете, Ваше Высочество, — добавил Джулиан, глядя, как пламя пожирает деревянные стены.  
  
— Я пытался нас спасти!  
  
Пока они пререкались, пираты начали подниматься, собираясь возобновить атаку.  
  
— Давайте! — приказал король. Стражники бросились на защиту королевской семьи. Но вдруг мелькнула ярко-красная вспышка, Джулиана отшвырнуло в сторону, а опешившего принца схватили за шею. Барри даже не успел отреагировать на внезапную атаку.  
  
— БАРРИ! — закричала Нора, но Капитан Сингх схватил ее за плечо, не дав броситься к сыну.  
  
— Тоун! — сердито крикнул король Генри.  
  
— Приятно вернуться, — с издевкой сказал Тоун, продолжая сжимать шею Барри. — Я рад, что ты не умер, Барри.  
  
— Тоун, отпусти моего сына! — потребовал король.  
  
— И зачем это мне? — спросил Тоун, сардонически ухмыляясь. — Я пришел издалека, чтобы наконец отомстить тебе и твоей семье… вернулся, чтобы забрать то, что принадлежит мне.  
Барри начал задыхаться, задергался в жестокой хватке. Он попытался вибрировать руками, чтобы высвободиться, но безуспешно.  
  
— Хватит! Ты убьешь его! — отчаянно кричала Нора на человека, который еще недавно был правой рукой короля. На человека, которому она всецело доверяла… но тот выбрал другую, темную дорожку и предал их семью. — Пожалуйста, Эобард… он мой единственный сын.  
  
Она не могла снова потерять Барри. После того как они узнали, что движимый жаждой власти Тоун хотел украсть у Барри силу скорости, его отправили на виселицу, но тот сбежал и исчез, как в воду канул. Наверное, он выжидал, питаемый жаждой мести, собирал команду беспощадных убийц. Но его попытка все же почти увенчалась успехом… принц впал в кому на девять месяцев. Нора думала, что потеряла сына навсегда, но Уэллс чудом смог спасти его.  
  
— Мы можем поговорить… — Король Генри продолжал отчаянно смотрел на барахтающегося Барри, который обессиленно хватался за руку Тоуна.  
  
— Нет… несколько лун назад вы назвали меня предателем и осудили на смерть.  
  
— Тоун, остановись! — сердце Норы билось болезненно сильно. — Мы дадим тебе золото, любые сокровища… все, что захочешь, только отпусти Барри…  
  
Тоун разжал пальцы, и кашляющий Барри рухнул на колени.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что мне не нужны никакие сокровища… мне нужно что-то гораздо более ценное, — издевательски протянул Тоун, глядя на хрипящего от боли принца, а потом двинул его ногой. Барри застонал, и Эобард продолжил. — Мы пытались говорить, Генри, позволь напомнить, чем это кончилось… ты отправил меня на виселицу!  
  
— Мы доверяли тебе! — закричал король. — И ты предал нас! Пытался похитить моего сына и чуть не убил его! Ты заслуживаешь не виселицы, а самого ада!  
  
— Я просто хочу забрать Барри… — усмехнулся Тоун. — У меня есть на него планы.  
— Ты сошел с ума! Я не позволю тебе забрать моего сына! Только через мой труп! Не позволю тебе использовать его для твоих грязных игр! — взревел Генри, взмахивая мечом.  
  
— Я больше не политик, Генри. Благодаря тебе я стал пиратом… я ворую и убиваю. И мне не нужно твое разрешение. Твой золотой век позади. — Тоун вскинул руку, на кончиках его пальцев искрились молнии. Он знал, что никто не сможет справиться с его скоростью. Он просто играл с королевской семьей, и его это забавляло. — Я могу легко лишить тебя жизни.  
  
Эобард собирался убить короля, но Барри успел схватить его за ногу и пронзить его тело разрядом молнии. Пират завыл от боли и упал на землю, Барри кое-как смог подняться на ноги и на скорости добрался до родителей. Он собирался защитить их, даже если это будет стоить ему жизни.  
  
— Барри… — прошептала Нора.  
  
— Я в порядке.  
  
Джулиан быстро схватил два пистолета и два раза выстрелил в спидстера, надеясь хотя бы ранить или замедлить его.  
  
— Хорошая попытка, — съязвил Тоун, перехватывая серебряные пули. — Но принц пойдет со мной!  
  
— Я никуда с тобой не пойду!  
  
— У меня к тебе предложение…  
  
— Я отказываюсь!  
  
Эобард закатил глаза.  
  
— Дай мне закончить, пацан.  
  
— Я не собираюсь тебя слушать! — зло выплюнул Барри.  
  
— Вы уверены, Ваше Высочество? — Тоуна охватили красные молнии, он с невероятной скоростью пронесся мимо королевской семьи, за считаные секунды убивая всех стражников. Пощадил он лишь Джулиана и Капитана Сингха, а Нора оказалась у него в заложниках. Королева даже не успела ахнуть.  
  
— Мама! — заорал Барри, обессиленно дергаясь на месте — сил бежать у него уже не было.  
— Теперь, когда ты сконцентрировался на мне… поговорим?  
  
Барри оглядел окружающие их тела — малиновая кровь медленно заливала пол церкви. Принца затрясло — он не мог позволить этому предателю причинить боль его матери.  
  
— Отпусти ее, Тоун, и тогда я поговорю с тобой.  
  
— Барри, нет! — воскликнула Нора. Она знала, что пиратам верить нельзя. — Барри, не верь ему, это ловушка!  
  
— Ты не в том положении, чтобы требовать, принц, — мрачно произнес Тоун, поднося вибрирующую руку к груди королевы.  
  
— НЕТ! СТОЙ! Пожалуйста, стой! — взмолился Барри.  
  
— И?  
  
— Я поговорю с тобой. Что ты хочешь?  
  
— Чтобы ты пошел со мной, — сухо сказал Эобард. — Просто…  
  
— Почему? Ты пытался украсть мою скорость и не смог, — в замешательстве пробормотал Барри, не понимая, что от него хочет Тоун.  
  
— У тебя есть то, что мне нужно. И теперь я знаю… у меня есть  _ключ_.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
Эобард постарался скрыть удивление. Он явно не ожидал, что Барри так просто сдаться.  
  
— Что? Нет! Барри! — снова закричала Нора. — Я скорее умру, чем позволю тебе уйти с этим беспощадным убийцей.  
  
— Спасибо за комплимент, Нора, но принц хочет пойти со мной, — ухмыльнулся спидстер.  
  
— Я пойду с тобой, если ты прекратишь нападение на город и позволишь моим родителям, Джулиану и Капитану Сингху вернуться в замок.  
  
Тоун уставился на Барри, а потом рассмеялся.  
  
— Много требований, Ваше Высочество… я просто скромный пират.  
  
— Ты не всегда был пиратом! — заявил Барри.  
  
— В жизни человека наступает момент, когда ему приходится нарушать правила…  
  
Барри вздохнул.  
  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты ушел и никогда не возвращался.  
  
— Может быть. Но я не хочу соглашаться.  
  
Барри молча смотрел на Тоуна.  
  
— Это означает, нет, Бартоломью.  
  
— Я знаю, что это значит…  
  
— Ну… — протянул Тоун, глядя на Нору. — Я все еще могу…  
  
Барри свернул глазами, выхватил пистолет и приставил его к подбородку.  
  
— Тогда ты не получишь того, что хочешь!  
  
— БАРРИ! — в унисон закричали Генри и Нора, а садистская ухмылка Тоуна дрогнула и медленно исчезла с его лица.  
  
— Опусти пистолет сейчас же! — разгневался король Генри. Джулиан испуганно вытаращил глаза,  
  
— Ты не станешь… — сказал Тоун, щуря глаза. В его голосе звучал вызов.  
  
— Ты уверен? — Барри шагнул вперед. — Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы спасти свою семью.  
  
Тону смотрел прямо в уверенные карие глаза принца, вздохнул, а потом отпустил Нору. Он не мог потерять этого пацана, он был нужен.  
  
— Хорошо… — раздраженно сказал Эобард. — У ваших родителей есть пять минут, чтобы покинуть цер…  
  
Тоун не успел договорить, Барри выстрелил из пистолета, целясь прямо в его сердце. Эобарда позабавила самоотверженность Барри, но он на чистых рефлексах поймал пулю, которая должна была оборвать его жизнь. Барри не стал терять время, мелькнул желтой молнией, забрал Тоуна, и они оба исчезли в яркой вспышке света.  
  
— Барри!!! — закричала Нора, хватаясь за сердце, Генри обнял жену и прижал к себе. Джулиан и Капитан Сингх бросились искать собирать стражу, чтобы отыскать принца.  
  


***

  
  
На другом конце города, в знаменитой старой таверне «Святые и Грешники», Капитан Холод и его интендант, известный как Хитвейв, отмечали удачно прошедшее ограбление двумя кувшинами отличного рома. Старая таверна была полна пьяных пиратов, вооруженных до зубов наемников, членов экипажей и наглых проституток. Музыка грохотала, запах пота, пива и рома забивал нос. Таверна была самым известным пристанищем для пиратов всех мастей.  
  
— У нас есть карта, старый ученый с ума сойдет, когда начнет ее искать! — смеясь, воскликнул Мик, размахивая пергаментом и глядя на своего Капитана и по совместительству лучшего друга. — Честно говоря, я думал, что будет сложнее.  
  
Лен усмехнулся и отпил рома, воображая несметные богатства, которые ждут их в Атлантиде. Наверное, это станет их последним ограблением, потому что они будут богаче, чем в своих самых диких мечтах.  
  
— Нам пора на борт, Мик.  
  
— Есть, капитан!  
  
Вдруг с улицы раздался звон карильона, а потом и крики. Мик отставил кувшин и выглянул в крошечное окно.  
  
— Что, черт подери, там творится? — раздраженно спросил Капитан Холод. Вопли и треск огня вызывали у него ярость и портили настроение.  
  
— Наверное, пираты нападают, — громко сказал бармен, разливая эль в пыльные снаружи банки.  
  
— Но мы же самые опасные пираты… — возмущенно фыркнул Мик. Ему совсем не нравилось то, что не он сейчас сжигает здания.  
  
Двери таверны оглушительно хлопнули. Появился запыхавшийся Хартли, Мик и Холод сразу же повернулись к нему.  
  
— ТОУН! Он здесь! — заорал Хартли. Дверь, которой он шарахнул, зацепила пирата, сидящего рядом, тот вскочил на ноги, собираясь разобраться, но Хартли без лишних слов выхватил пистолет.  
  
Начался хаос. Все вокруг повытаскивали оружие, завязалась потасовка. Бармен вздохнул, понимая, что таверну сейчас неизбежно разнесут на клочки.  
  
Мик и Холод продолжали сидеть за столом, пока Хартли, чудом уворачивающийся от летящих предметов, добирался до них.  
  
— Что, черт возьми, Тоун здесь делает? — с досадой спросил Мик, оглядываясь на Капитана, который игнорировал громкие крики и выстрелы. — Разве он не простой рыбак?  
  
— Тоун… знакомое имя… мы ему угрожали? — поинтересовался Лен, увернувшись от летящего стакана.  
  
— Наверное… — пожал плечами Мик, швыряя в одного из пиратов пустой кувшин.  
Хартли закатил глаза.  
  
— Тоун был предателем короны, его послали на виселицу. Он был правой рукой короля, пока не попытался убить принца… видимо, он подался в пираты.  
  
— А, помню, — кивнул Леонард. — Слышал о нем…  
  
— Наверное, он решил просто ограбить замок… — добавил раздраженный Мик. Он нетерпеливо дергал ногой, ему хотелось туда, где все полыхает. — В любом случае… старый король заслужил это.  
  
Капитан проигнорировал замечание Мика и продолжал размышлять вслух.  
  
— Последний раз я слышал о Тоуне… он искал нечто более ценное, нежели золотого или серебро.  
  
Мик отвернулся от огня, который рассматривал в окно.  
  
— Что за ценности-то?  
  
— Не знаю… но хочу узнать. — Лен поднялся со стула, залпом допил ром и бросил кувшин в бегущего по лестнице пирата, сбив его с ног. — Пора. Вернемся на корабль. У нас есть работа.  
  
— Есть, Капитан! — тявкнул Хартли, осторожно переступая через окровавленные тела на полу.  
  


***

  
  
Барри унес Эобарда подальше от города. Ему нужно было спасти, семью, королевство и всех, кого он любил. Принц швырнул Тоуна возле дерева, а потом попытался выстрелить в него молнией, но тот мастерски уклонился — дерево охватило пламя и оно рухнуло на землю.  
  
— Я не хочу драться с тобой. Я просто хочу поговорить… — Тоун появился за спиной у Барри и выстрелил. Барри заорал от боли и упал, хватаясь за обожженную спину. Ему нужно было бежать, или он умрет...  
  
— Не понимаю… — на слабом выдохе произнес он. — Почему ты вернулся? Чего ты хочешь? У меня ничего нет… ты не можешь забрать мою силу.  
  
— Я же говорил, что ты ошибаешься. У тебя есть все, и я знаю, как это заполучить.  
  
Барри перевернулся на спину и уставился на иссиня-черное небо, усыпанное звездами, и восковую луну, которая придавала лесу жуткое сияние.  
  
— Ты ответ на все мои вопросы, — сказал Эобард, присев рядом с ослабевшим принцем. — Как я уже говорил…  _ты ключ._  
  
— Если ты собираешься убить меня или украсть мою скорость, сделай это сейчас… — прошипел Барри сквозь зубы. — Я не буду играть в твои игры.  
  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты умер. Мертвый, ты бесполезен.  
  
Барри попытался встать, и Тоун схватил его за лицо.  
  
— Черт!  
  
— Ты подчинишься ко мне.  
  
— Ни за что! — прорычал Барри. Он уже пожалел о том, что согласился с ним встретиться… как глупо. Теперь он умрет или станет рабом.  
  
Собрав последние силы, Барри встал и побежал, но Тоун почти сразу же нагнал его и больно схватил за руку.  
  
— Ты не убежишь от меня! — Тоун швырнул Барри об огромный валун. Принц застонал и снова распластался на земле, прижавшись спиной к камню. Эобард вытащил длинный кинжал, зловеще блеснувший в темноте, и внезапно холодный металл пронзил тело Барри. Он закричал от боли, чувствуя, как мир вокруг померк. Барри не мог дышать, боль была слишком сильной. Он схватил Тоуна за плечо, ища опоры. Оставалось надеяться, что кинжал не проткнул ни одного органа.  
  
— Больно? — ухмыльнулся Тоун, наклоняясь над Барри и вжимая его в валун. — Если двинешься или попытаешься сбежать, я сделаю тебе еще больнее…  
  
Синие глаза Эобарда горели ненавистью. Тоун крутанул кинжал, подтверждая свои слова, и принц застонал.  
  
— А-а-а-а-а-а… — прошипел Барри, его разум почти отключился из-за мучений.  
  
— Мне нравится, как вы кричите, Ваше Высочество.  
  
Боль затуманивала мысли Барри, он больше не мог связно думать.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, как долго я ждал, что ты снова окажешься в моей власти… — почти ласково сказал Тоун, поглаживая Барри по лицу. — Ты — существо необыкновенной, просто невообразимой силы, Барри, но здесь, в Центральном королевстве, твоя сила не найдет выхода… _я могу дать тебе свободу._  
  
— Не позволю тебе меня использовать, Тоун!  
  
Эобард ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Я быстро расскажу тебе, что будет дальше… — шепнул Тоун, наклонившись прямо к уху Барри. — Ты пойдешь со мной на мой корабль, будешь делать то, что я скажу, тогда я дам тебе противоядие… ты чувствуешь, как от яда от кинжала горит твое тело?  
  
Барри молчал, он не хотел давать Тоуну еще больше поводов издеваться над ним.  
— Если будешь вести себя хорошо, я не убью твою семью. И расскажу тебе свои планы.  
  
Барри поднял взгляд, полный безумного огня.  
  
— Я скорее умру, чем стану твоим рабом!  
  
Почувствовав приток силы, Барри ударил Эобарда кулаком в живот. Спидстер был ошеломлен внезапной атакой и отлетел назад. Барри воспользовался моментом, чтобы нанести еще один удар прямо ему в лицо, сжав зубы от боли, которая скручивала его тело. Эобард кубарем покатился по земле.  
  
— Если ты сбежишь, то ты умрешь, Барри! — взревел он, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
— Мне все равно, — бросил Барри, доставая из кобуры на левой ноге второй пистолет и стреляя в ногу Тоуну, чтобы не дать ему так быстро восстановиться.  
  
Пират взвыл от боли, но времени у принца почти не было.  
  
_— Я найду тебя на другом конце земли, Барри! Ты не сбежишь! Я пойду за тобой в ад! Ты будешь моим!_  
  
Барри выронил пистолет и двумя руками вытащил из раны кинжал. Боль была такой ужасной, что он едва устоял на ногах.  
  
— Тебе негде спрятаться, Барри… я найду тебя и заберу то, что принадлежит мне!  
  
Барри последний раз оглянулся на Тоуна и исчез. Пока он бежал из леса к пляжу, сердце билось все тяжелее. Он был невероятно напуган. Принц бежал и бежал, пока не споткнулся и не растянулся на песке, воя от боли.  
  
Он больше не мог бежать. Он слишком устал.  
  
Барри закрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоиться. Громкий шум волн, бьющихся о скалы, умиротворял. Соленый воздух приятно кусал кожу… хотелось спать, но принцу нужно было бежать, быстрее бежать, ведь Тоун…  
  
От мысли, что Тоун его найдет и сделает своим рабом, Барри передернуло. Он с трудом поднял потяжелевшую голову и посмотрел на другую сторону залива. Почти ничего не было видно из-за плотного тумана.  
  
Крошечные огни крепости и города были далеко, но на фоне взрывов и пламени Барри смог разглядеть одинокий корабль и черными парусами и флагом с серебряной снежинкой, плывущий прямо в его сторону.  
  
Он быстро узнал флаг.  
  
_Негодяи._  
  
_Корабль Капитана Холода._  
  
Барри медленно встал, чувствуя головокружение. Его руки и лицо были в песке, рана не залечивалась, даже скорость не помогала. Принц беспомощно оглянулся на лес. Что хуже — Тоун или Капитан Холод?  
  
Барри закрыл глаза и вздохнул, принимая решение. В город он вернуться не мог, слишком далеко, да и в таком состоянии даже бессмысленно бежать на такие расстояния.  
  
Собрав последние силы, оставшиеся в теле, Барри добежал до скал и стал наблюдать за пиратами, бегавшими по палубе приплывшего корабля. Они переговаривались и даже смеялись, выглядело это жутковато.  
  
Вдруг все тело Барри затряслось, жжение быстро распространилось по телу. Он посмотрел на пляж позади себя и увидел среди деревьев красную молнию.  
  
Все.  
  
Сейчас или никогда.  
  
Барри на скорости пробежал по воде, забрался на корабль и притаился в той части палубы, которая использовалась для хранения — устроился между огромными бочками рома и грязными пыльными ящиками.  
  
Барри сел на деревянный пол, дрожа от страха. Он знал, что ведет себя жалко, он одиночество его душило. Первый раз Барри оказался совершенно один, без родителей, стражи… это пугало.  
  
Принц выглянул в крошечную щель между досками и увидел, что красная вспышка направилась в город. Он даже позволил себе выдохнуть, оставалось надеяться, что стража и Капитан Сингх смогут уберечь его родителей.  
  
Прислонившись к стенке корабля, Барри охнул от неудобного движения и приподнял рубашку. Рана выглядела плохо… очень плохо. Края налились фиолетовым, кровь сочилась, струйками стекая вниз. Барри снова закрыл глаза. Тоун о яде не врал. Он точно умрет.  
Сонливость и усталость сморили его. Барри решил, что может позволить себе отдохнуть, но стоило ему задвигаться и устроить голову на жестком дереве за спиной, его корона звякнула просто оглушительно громко.  
  
— Черт! — зашипел Барри.  
  
До него только в ту минуту дошло, что он, наследный принц Центрального Королевства, на пиратском судне… непросто на судне, а на корабле Капитана Холода. Джулиан был чертовски прав — Барри никогда не думал головой как следует, из-за чего постоянно попадал в неприятности.  
  
Барри вздохнул и с трудом снял красную рубашку, а затем корону. Роскошный символ власти в окровавленных руках будто издевался над его удачей. Ему всегда хотелось приключений в море, и когда ему удалось попасть на корабль он собирается прямо на нем и умереть… чудесно.  
  
Барри застонал, его зрение размылось, а по телу пробежала колючая дрожь. Он старательно завернул корону в красную рубашку и сунул сверток за бочки, где его точно не найдут. Ему нужно было держать свою личность в секрете, чтобы выжить среди головорезов-пиратов.  
  
Черные штаны и сапоги легко могли сойти за одежду какого-нибудь крестьянина, и это точно поможет ему остаться в живых.  
  
Медленно накрыв ноющую рану рукой, чтобы создать хотя бы слабое давление, Барри закрыл глаза, и его поглотила темнота.


	2. Туманы времен

_Моряки рассказывают истории… а пираты создают легенды._

  
  
Леонард, Мик и Хартли быстро добрались от таверны «Святые и Грешники» до своего корабля. Лен зыркнул в сторону залива и улыбнулся, завидев их широко известный корабль, окруженный густым туманом, который создал Марк, дабы скрыть судно от флота Центрального Королевства.  
  
Капитан Холод взошел на главную палубу, и его сразу же окутало плотное облако. Моря почти не было видно, зато звездное небо над ними — во всей красе.  
  
Смеющиеся Негодяи пили ром, но стоило Лену появиться, тут же затихли, видимо, почувствовали, как воздух стал холоднее, приветствуя капитана корабля. Они не стали засиживаться, резво вскочили на ноги и вернулись к своим обязанностям, отставив недопитый ром.  
  
— Ленни! Ты вернулся… — воскликнула взволнованная Лиза, удивившись тому, как быстро ее брат провернул ограбление. — Взял?  
  
— Да, сестренка, — кивнул Лен, вытаскивая из-за пазухи карту. — Когда бы я не смог?  
  
Лиза озорно улыбнулась.  
  
— Дай-ка взглянуть!  
  
— Погоди… нам нужно срочно отплывать. — Капитан повернулся к команде. — Не хочу, чтобы Негодяи попали под горячую руку во время идиотской перестрелки между Тоуном и флотом Королевства.  
  
Лиза захлопала в ладоши.  
  
— Сняться с якоря, поднять бизань! — самодовольно крикнул Лен. — Поднять паруса! Идем на Атлантиду!  
  
— Да! — хором заорал экипаж Негодяев.  
  
— Скаддер, паруса! — крикнула Лиза, все еще широко улыбаясь брату. Она обожала командовать.  
  
— Есть! — быстро ответил Сэм.  
  
— Марк, поддай ветру! — добавил Лен. Он знал, что благодаря силе Марка, их судно было самым быстрым среди всех кораблей на семи морях. Никто не сможет их поймать. Никогда.  
  
— Есть! — Марк поднял руки, вызывая ветер. Лен какое-то время поглазел на его движения, а потом повернулся к Мику.  
  
— Лен, тебя не интересует, что надо было Тоуну в Центральном Королевстве? — тихо осведомился Рори.  
  
— Конечно, Мик… — сказал Лен, прищурившись. — Но мы не найдем тут нужной информации.  
  
— Тогда где?  
  
— Пришвартуемся в Тортуге ненадолго…  
  
Мик усмехнулся, вспоминая свою любимую таверну на этом острове.  
  
— «Двенадцать кинжалов»?  
  
Лен с довольным видом кивнул.  
  
— Обожаю это место, — не сдержался Мик.  
  
Снарт усмехнулся и крепкой хваткой стиснул деревянный руль, направляя корабль к следующему пункту назначения.  
  
— А теперь… дайте мне горизонт, — пробормотал Лен себе под нос. Вскоре они направились в неизведанные воды бесконечных просторов моря под всеми парусами.  
  


***

  
  
Эобард Тоун был в ярости. Ему требовалось срочно пустить кому-нибудь кровь, чтобы успокоиться. Он слишком легко потерял добычу и знал, что он не единственный спидстер, который охотится на принца. Пару лун назад, когда он вербовал свою команду в Тортуге, он краем уха услышал, что Хантер Золомон, больше известный как Капитан Зум, тоже разыскивает парня по той же самой причине.  
  
Тоун вздохнул. Ему нужно быть более осторожным.  
  
— Капитан Тоун… — робко произнес парень, стоящий рядом с ним. — У нас есть информация от нашего человека в Королевстве.  
  
— Говори.  
  
— Похоже, рыбаки видели желтую молнию на корабле Капитана Холода. Кажется, принц решил укрыться на корабле Леонарда.  
  
— Значит, он еще жив… — Эобард злобно усмехнулся.  _Зацепка_. Травить этого юного спидстера было опрометчиво… хотя Тоун и правда поверил, что парень решит пойти с ним из-за противоядия. Глупо. Видимо, он недооценил желание принца умереть, но переживать не стоит — он его поймает, и очень скоро.  
  
— Капитан… — тихо продолжил юный пират. — Проблема в том, что Негодяи ушли на рассвете…  
  
— Что?! — лицо Эобарда потемнело, и он сжал кулаки. Парень отскочил назад, сила гнева Эобарда Тоуна была печально известна на всех семи морях, все знали, что он способен в порыве ярости кого-нибудь убить.  
  
— Некоторые говорят, что они идут в Тортугу на полной скорости.  
  
Эобард вдруг рассмеялся. Какая ирония. Весь экипаж корабля, Легион смерти, испуганно таращился на своего капитана, который от смеха едва не потерял рассудок. Тоун громко вздохнул, утихомиривая разбушевавшиеся нервы. Ему нужно добраться до корабля Снарта до того, как Леонард убьет Барри. Добраться до того, как Королевский флот догонит пирата, похитившего принца, и прежде, чем их найдет Капитан Зум. Предстояла кровавая битва.  
  
Тоун усмехнулся, почувствовав, как внутри него забурлила энергия.  
  
— Поднять чертовы паруса! — рявкнул он, экипаж тут же бросился исполнять приказ. — Кровавая охота начинается.  
  
— Вы думаете, это хорошая идея? — спросил Мерлин. — Вы знаете, кто такой Холод.  
  
— Я буду гнаться за Негодяями, пока не заберу то, что принадлежит мне. Я потоплю этот проклятый корабль прямо посреди океана, и ничто и никогда меня не остановит. Ясно?  
  
— Есть, капитан.  
  


***

  
  
Негодяи оказались в открытом море вдали от залива, когда солнце уже почти было в зените. Мик, Марк и Лиза находились в каюте Лена, которую называли «великая» — она была такой огромной, что занимала почти всю палубу. Это была самая большая каюта на корабле, у капитана там располагалась кровать, большой стол, где Лен ужинал со старшими членами экипажа корабля, и небольшой столик с планами и навигационными картами.  
  
Капитан Холод спешно развернул украденную карту на большом деревянном столе и подозвал остальных.  
  
— Это путь к затерянной Атлантиде, — объяснил Лен, ухмыльнувшись. — Легенда гласит, что основателем Атлантиды был наполовину бог, наполовину человек… мета, как и мы. Сильный и внушающий страх. Он говорил, что острова полны золота, серебра и других драгоценных металлов, но сейчас они затеряны в глубине веков. Потеряны в тумане времен в качестве наказания от богов.  
  
— Потеряны в тумане времен? Наказание? — удивленно переспросила Лиза. — Что это, черт возьми, значит, Ленни?  
  
— Понятия не имею, — безапелляционно заявил капитан. Историк или ученый из него был никудышный.  
  
— Малоперспективно, Лен.  
  
— Это легенда, сестренка. Подумаем об этом позже, сначала нужно добраться до места, — протянул Снарт, разглядывая карту. Плавание само по себе предстояло сложное, впереди маячило множество препятствий.  
  
— И как, черт возьми, мы найдем остров, затерянный в «тумане времен»? — не унималась Лиза.  
  
Снарт хмыкнул.  
  
— Мы украли записи одного ученого…  
  
Мик кивнул и навалился всем весом на старые пергаменты.  
  
— В этих рукописях — ключ к тому, как пройти через эти самые туманы, — пояснил Лен. — Нам просто нужен план…  
  
Лиза все равно выглядела какой-то неуверенной.  
  
— Нам просто нужно все прочесть… — заверил Мик. — Это ерунда.  
  
Хартли подошел к столу и заглянул в развернутые пергаменты, после чего ехидно рассмеялся.  
  
— Это латынь. Насколько я знаю, ты не учил латынь, Мик.  
  
— Слава богу, у нас есть ты, заморыш, — ухмыльнулся Рори.  
  
Хартли закатил глаза.  
  
— А что за ученый? — поинтересовался Марк. — Ты перерезал ему горло?  
  
— Нет, старика не было дома, — отстраненно произнес Лен. — Это был его счастливый день.  
  
— Его зовут Мартин Штейн, — ответил Марку Хартли. — Он наставник принца Аллена.  
  
— Какая скука, наставлять глупого бесполезного принца, — скривился Марк, а Мик согласно фыркнул.  
  
— Он также посвятил жизнь изучению затерянной Атлантиды, — продолжил Хартли. — Он верит, что там спрятано сокровище… проклятое сокровище, которое принадлежало Богу, из-за чего и пала вся цивилизация атлантов.  
  
Лиза и Мик притихли.  
  
— Проклятое сокровище, Ленни? — наконец резко спросила Лиза, таращась на брата. — И это твой план? Последний артефакт, который ты хотел украсть, и так нас едва не убил, и все из-за жуткой легенды, в которую  _ты не верил_ , а теперь...  
  
— Но все живы, никто не пострадал.  
  
— Все живы? Серьезно? И только это важно? — Лиза рассвирепела. — Поверить не могу, что  _ты_ так говоришь!  
  
— Лиза, все в порядке.  
  
— Лен! Это безумие! Мик! Скажи ему!  
  
— Думаю, что она права, Лен, — обеспокоенно произнес Мик, что было на него совсем непохоже. — Мы не хотим потерять тебя.  
  
Лен усмехнулся.  
  
— Меня ты точно не потеряешь, Мик. У меня еще есть дела.  
  
— Ленни…  
  
— Не волнуйся, сестренка, — ледяным голосом сказал ей Леонард. — Мы уничтожим проклятие и станем богатыми… богаче, чем король Центрального Королевства, если все истории и легенды об Атлантиде правдивы…  
  
Лиза слабо улыбнулась, но все еще переживала из-за грядущего ограбления. Взглянув на карту, она сразу поняла, что это будет нелегкое путешествие — странные внезапные приливы, несущие много проблем. Неизведанные пространства, опасности, из-за которых все могут погибнуть, но хуже всего было то, что плавание было лишь началом. Ведь они даже не знали, что будет их ждать на острове.  
  
— Нужно отпраздновать… богатство, огромное богатство! За пределами нашего воображения! — Мик в нетерпении стукнул тяжелым кулаком по столу, пытаясь облегчить всеобщий мрачный настрой.  
  
— Идет. — Марк оглянулся и уставился на пустые бочки рома. — Где чертов ром, Лен?  
  
— Под палубой. В трюме, — сказала Лиза. — У нас несколько полных бочек, но запасы стоит пополнить в Тортуге.  
  
— Хорошая идея, Лиза! — заявил Мик, оглядываясь на самого юного пирата. — Эй! Рыбомордый! Притащи рому!  
  
Хартли оскорблено ахнул.  
  
— Рыбомордый?  
  
— Ты похож на уродливую рыбу, — ухмыльнулся Мик. Леонард и Лиза тихо прыснули.  
  
— Ром. Сейчас же, — раздраженно сказал ему Марк.  
  
— Ч-что? Серьезно? Почему я? — возмутился Хартли.  
  
— Ты новичок, — пожал плечами Мик.  
  
— Поверить не могу… — раздраженно простонал Хартли.  
  
Леонард ледяным взглядом зыркнул на Хартли, и тот быстро зашагал в сторону трюма, минуя главную палубу, где все остальные Негодяи пили, ели и весело смеялись. Спускаясь вниз по лестнице, он обиженно забормотал себе под нос:  
  
— Хартли сделай то, сделай се… тупые пираты… рыба? Правда?  
  
Он не считал себя уродом, по крайней мере, по сравнению с остальной командой он вообще был красавцем. И умным, ну не умнее Капитана само собой. Но Хартли заслуживал лучшего! Сейчас как сядет тут один и выпьет весь ром…  
  


***

  
  
Центральное Королевство было разрушено. Утром солнечные лучи во всей красе осветили последствия нападения Тоуна. Дома по-прежнему пылали, лавки были разграблены, а многие горожане мертвы. Оливер наблюдал за хаосом с каменной стены замка и видел, как резко снялись с якорей корабли Тоуна. Это могло означать лишь одно — Тоун получил то, что хотел.  
  
— Откройте ворота! — крикнул стражникам Уэллс. Сквозь искусственный плотный туман Оливер разглядел короля и королеву Центрального Королевства в сопровождении Джулиана. Они ехали на лошадях, Капитана Сингха и принца с ними не было.  
Джо, Оливер и Уэллс быстро побежали по каменной лестнице во двор, чтобы встретить королевскую чету.  
  
— Ваше Высочество, как же мы рады, что вы все живы! — протараторил Уэллс, помогая королеве спуститься с лошади. — Вы ранены?  
  
— Нет… я в порядке… — ответила Нора слабым голосом, в ее глазах блестели слезы.  
  
— Где Барри? — спросил Джо у Генри. Как только он понял, что Барри с ними нет, то почувствовал, как от ужаса сжались все внутренности. Генри печально посмотрел на Джо и покачал головой.  
  
— Мы не знаем… мы потеряли его.  
  
— Эобард забрал Барри, — прошептала Нора. — Эобард украл его… нужно найти Барри… я не могу потерять его снова, Джо.  
  
Уэллс и Джо почувствовали всю ту боль, что переживала Нора — нет ничего страшнее для матери, чем не знать, где ее сын.  
  
Оливер подозвал к себе Джулиана.  
  
— Где Капитан Сингх? Что случилось?  
  
— На нас напал Тоун, — рассказал Джулиан, вкладывая меч обратно в ножны. — Ему нужен был принц. Барри защищал нас и унес Тоуна далеко от города. Мы не смогли их догнать. Капитан Сингх все еще ищет принца вместе с отрядом стражников, он отдал приказ в крепость, чтобы они следили за городом, вдруг Тоун снова появится…  
  
Джо повернулся к Генри, который выглядел опустошенным из-за потери своего единственного наследника.  
  
— Джо… я не смог защитить его… — несчастным голосом пробормотал король. — Этот монстр забрал у меня сына!  
  
— Генри, мы найдем Барри. Не вини себя. Ты ничего не мог сделать. Эобард спидстер, ты знаешь, что бороться с ним мы не в силах. Барри сильный мальчик. С ним все будет хорошо… мы найдем его.  
  
— Я не могу потерять его… — тихо произнес король, глядя прямо на Джо.  
  
— Не потеряете! — рыкнул Оливер. — Королевский флот его отыщет. Если понадобится, то мы проплывем все семь морей.  
  
Генри улыбнулся, а Нора благодарно кивнула решительно настроенному Оливеру.  
  
Стук копыт заставил всех обернуться на вход в замок. Это был Капитан Эдди с новостями из порта.  
  
— Ваше Высочество! Капитан Куин! — воскликнул Эдди, резво спрыгивая с лошади. — Мы нашли принца.  
  
Нора ахнула.  
  
— Он жив? — взволнованно спросил Генри.  
  
— Пара наших разведчиков нашли это в лесу. — Эдди протянул королю пистолет Барри. — Они следовали по тропе к пляжу, где встретили нескольких рыбаков, которые рассказали им, что видели желтую молнию, мелькнувшую на корабль Капитана Холода с парусами, черными как ночь и серебристой снежинкой посередине. Видимо, принц укрылся от Тоуна именно там.  
  
Циско испуганно охнул, а Нора закрыла глаза ладонями. У Капитана Холода была репутация беспощадного кровожадного пирата. Говорят, что он действительно умный, обладает непревзойденными навигационными навыками и харизмой, сшибающей с ног. Он успел ограбить более сотни кораблей со своим Негодяйским судном. Этот жуткий рекорд превратил Леонарда Снарта в одну из самых главных целей Королевского флота.  
  
— Разведчики нашли кровь на песке… мы думаем, что Барри ранен, — как можно более спокойно сказал Эдди, ему было тяжело играть роль гонца с плохими вестями.  
  
— Нельзя дать Негодяям покинуть порт! — заявил Уэллс. — Капитан Куин, прикажите своим людям задержать их!  
  
— Тоун покинул Центральное Королевство… потому что Холод уже отплыл от берега.   
  
— Тогда, Капитан, отправьте лучшую команду флота на самом быстром корабле, пусть они преследуют Холода! — сказал король. — Чтобы ни одного пирата не осталось. Вам ясно?  
  
— Будет сделано, — кивнул Оливер. — Возьму Стрелу, это наш самый быстрый корабль.  
Король с грустью подумал о Флэше, прекрасном корабле, который строили Уэллс и Циско в качестве подарка на день рождения принца… сможет ли Барри теперь его увидеть?..  
  
— Негодяи покинули залив на рассвете, но мы успеем, — добавил Эдди. — Корабли Тоуна отправились не так давно.  
  
— Подготовьте Стрелу! — скомандовал Оливер. — Отправляемся немедленно.  
  
— Я с вами, Капитан, — вызвался Джулиан, а с ним и Циско.  
  
— Я тоже, — выступила вперед Кейтлин. От направленных на нее недоуменных взглядов она поежилась. — Что? Вам понадобится врач, особенно если Барри пострадает.  
  
— Она права, — добавил Циско, подбадривая свою лучшую подругу.  
  
— Я тоже с вами, — сказал Уэллс. — Барри мне как сын.  
  
— Эдди… собери своих лучших солдат, мы отправляемся в десять, — сказал Оливер.  
  
— Будет сделано, — отрапортовал Эдди, снова забрался на лошадь и поскакал в крепость.  
  
— Клянусь вам, я потоплю корабль Капитана Холода, — пообещал Оливер королеве и королю.  
  


***

  
  
Хартли обиженно застонал. В трюме почти не было света, разглядеть что-то было почти невозможно. Юный пират медленно пробирался на ощупь, как вдруг услышал слабый звук, который обычному человеку расслышать бы не удалось. Это было  _медленное сердцебиение, сопровождающееся слабым дыханием._  
  
Хартли замер. Обычно никому не разрешалось спускаться в трюм без разрешения Капитана. Может, кто-то просто напился или уклонялся здесь от своих прямых обязанностей… а вдруг это какой-то злоумышленник?  
  
— Есть тут кто? — пробормотал Хартли немного нервно. Честно говоря, в боях от него было мало пользы, он больше был стратегом, любил думать, в отличие от туповатых прямолинейных пиратов. За исключением Капитана, само собой.  
  
Ответа не было.  
  
Хартли вздохнул и сосредоточился, направляясь прямо на звук. Его усиленный слух был весьма полезен в подобных ситуациях. Он медленно повернул направо, стиснул эфес меча и… остолбенел. На корабле был чужой. Вытащив меч, Хартли приблизился к пространству между бочками и ящиками, чтобы поближе взглянуть на, как он думал, старого пьяного пирата, но очень удивился, когда понял, что это молодой, но неподвижный парень.  
  
— Эй, — позвал Хартли, но никакой реакции не последовало. Нарушитель был пьяный или раненый? В темноте было не особо понятно. Хартли наклонился ниже и увидел ярко-красную кровь и неприятную рану. Разглядев его лицо, Хартли понял, что парень был весьма симпатичным и неплохо сложенным, в его вкусе и точно во вкусе Капитана. Он протянул руку и коснулся длинной шеи, кончиками пальцев почувствовав слабый пульс. От простого прикосновения парень болезненно застонал, и Хартли испуганно отшатнулся.   
  
Кажется, незнакомец умирал.  
  
Хартли подскочил и кинулся обратно в каюту Капитана так быстро, как только мог. Дверь он распахнул с такой силой, что напугал Леонарда, Мика, Марку и Лизу, которые обсуждали остановку в Тортуге.  
  
— Что за херня! — рявкнул Мик.  
  
— У нас проблема, Капитан, — затараторил Хартли. — На корабле чужак!  
  
— Да чтоб я сдох, — опешил Мик. Не каждый день находились такие безрассудные идиоты, у которых хватало духу забраться на корабль Негодяев. — Ром цел?  
  
— Цел! — Хартли не сдержался и закатил глаза.  
  
Лен медленно отвел взгляд от карты и уставился на Хартли.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что делать. Убери его.  
  
Юный пират покачал головой.  
  
— Вам  _стоит_ взглянуть на него, Капитан.  
  
— Парень, тебе приказ дали… убей нарушителя и брось его в Кровавое море. Это несложно, — вздохнул Мик.  
  
— Капитан, — продолжал настаивать Хартли. — Я уверен, что вам стоит взглянуть…  
  
— И почему же? — ледяным голосом полюбопытствовал Лен.  
  
— Потому что… он в вашем вкусе, как мне кажется.  
  
Мик разразился громким хохотом, но сразу же осекся, потому что Снарт изменился в лице.  
  
— Приведи его сюда, Харт, — скомандовала заинтригованная Лиза. — Теперь уже я хочу на него посмотреть.  
  
— Я… не могу…  
  
— Почему? — нетерпеливо спросил Мик.  
  
— Я не могу… думаю, что он умирает.  
  
Лиза нахмурилась, а Марк вдруг рассмеялся.  
  
— Что за дурак будет прятаться на пиратском корабле, чтобы на нем сдохнуть?  
  
— Хартли, — холодно окликнул его Капитан. — Если он скоро станет кормом для рыб, вышвырни его за борт, нам не нужен лишний вес, и я не хочу тратить свое время на рабов или заключенных. Понятно?  
  
— Я настаиваю, капитан… — снова попробовал Хартли. — Вам стоит…  
  
— Брось его в Кровавое море! — зарычал Леонард, а температура в комнате резко упала. — Все, конец дискуссии.  
  
— Ленни! — прошептала Лиза, едва ли не плача от ужаса.  
  
— Все, сестренка, — прервал ее Лен и повернулся к своему первому помощнику. — Мик!  
Помоги Хартли избавиться от того урода, что забрался на мой чертов корабль.  
  
Мик кивнул и вышел из каюты. Лиза, недолго думая, побежала за ним — она буквально умирала от желания узнать, в чем истинная причина такого упрямства Хартли. Леонард, в свою очередь, тут же забыл о незнакомце и переключился на Марка, с которым обсуждал будущее ограбление в Тортуге.  
  
Хартли, Мик и Лиза едва ли не бегом добрались до трюма. Мик зажег огонь на пальцах правой руки, чтобы разглядеть незваного гостя. Лиза, не теряя времени, кинулась туда, куда указал Хартли.  
  
— Боже, — шепотом воскликнула она.  
  
— Дай-ка я взгляну… — попросил Мик, подходя ближе. — Черт! Хартли прав — наш кэп любит таких сладких парней.  
  
— Я же говорил, — с притворной гордостью сказал Хартли.  
  
Мик кивнул — бессознательный парень был практически совершенным, несмотря на его больной вид.  
  
Лиза присела, убрала с живота парня окровавленную руку и ахнула, увидев рваную рану.  
  
— Его отравили, рана глубокая, нож провернули, — беспокойно произнесла Лиза, оглядывая стремительно бледневшего парня, который слабо вздрагивал и весь покрылся потом. Его губы посинели. — Мик, в мою каюту его.  
  
— А что насчет Капитана? — неуверенно спросил Рори. — Мне приказано выкинуть его, а не спасать.  
  
— Я не позволю ему умереть, — со странной нежностью произнесла Лиза, поглаживая парня по мокрому лбу, отряхивая прилипшие к коже песчинки. — Он может спасти моего брата от его проклятой судьбы… Хартли, найти Шону, мне нужны ее знания о ядах. Пусть идет ко мне.  
  
Хартли мигом унесся прочь. Мик отодвинул бочки с ромом и осторожно поднял почти невесомого парнишку на руки.  
  
— Лен меня убьет… — прошелестел он, разглядывая еле дышащего парня.  
  
— Я думаю, что его появление — это судьба, — с надеждой произнесла Лиза. — Ветер перемен.  _Способ спасти моего брата._  
  
— Может, ты права… хладнокровный пират вроде Лена вполне может нуждаться в прекрасном тритоне.  
  
— Тритон? Не думаю, что он оценит, — ухмыльнулась Лиза.  
  
— Он очень похож… — заметил Мик.  
  
— Ты хоть одного тритона видел?  
  
Мик рассмеялся.  
  
— Неа.  
  
— Ну я могу согласиться с тем, что он прекрасен. Возможно, Лен не сможет устоять.  
  
Мик хитро улыбнулся, и начал свой путь наверх по деревянной лестнице.  
  
— Мик?  
  
— А?  
  
— Пройди по палубе как можно быстрее, не хочу, чтобы парни задавали вопросы, и чтобы Ленни знал, что мы пытаемся спасти этого парня. Он взбесится, а то и вовсе выкинет его в море. Если мальчик выживет, я ему расскажу.  
  
— Он нас убьет… — повторил Мик, ежась от чувства неопределенности и секретности.  
  
— Да, — злобно показала зубы Лиза. — Но оно  _того стоит._  
  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь,  _что_ делаешь, — прогудел Мик.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
Мик кивнул. Лиза решила поставить ящики и бочки на место, как вдруг заметила красную ткань. Она озадаченно уставилась на свою находку, осторожно оглянулась, дабы убедиться, что она осталась в одиночестве, после чего потянулась за мягкой тканью. Под ней оказалось что-то жесткое, поэтому Лиза сильнее стиснула пальцы и вытащила это нечто наружу… и это оказалась шикарная золотая корона.  
  
— О, черт побери! Вы, наверное, шутите… — ошеломленно прошептала Лиза. Она быстро поднялась на ноги, завернула корону, а потом спрятала ее в самый дальний ящик, полный бутылок рома. У нее голова кружилась от восторга.  
  
Быть не может. Или может? Каковы шансы? Если этот парень — принц Центрального Королевства, то… в руках у Негодяев самый ценный заложник в истории их плаваний. Они могут стать безобразно богатыми, если затребуют выкуп, но в то же время могут оказаться в беде, если за ними будет следовать Королевский флот. Но почему наследный принц оказался на их корабле, да еще и раненый? Бессмыслица какая-то. А вдруг он просто вор, который украл корону у принца? Это больше похоже на правду… да, Лиза точно поспешила с выводами. Она даже не знала, как выглядит принц… ходили слухи, что он хрупкий болезненный юноша, который девять месяцев провел во сне… а теперь он на их корабле и без рубашки, отравленный… тьфу.  
  
Лиза вздохнула, ее сердце бешено билось, а голова начала болеть.  
  
— Что сделает Лен, если узнает, что он принц… а если он вор?  
  
Лиза вцепилась в волосы и застонала. Она не знала, что делать. Если парень — принц Центрального Королевства, то пираты его точно убьют в качестве мести короне. Многие из них таили злобу на короля, Марк, например, его младшего брата повесили. Если парень принц, то его ждет мучительная смерть… если только… Лиза не скроет правду. Если парень окажется умным и не расскажет о себе правду, что было бы идеально, и она сможет убедить Лена, что он пират… то возможно… если она сделает все правильно, то поможет Лену влюбиться,  _разрушит проклятие и спасет своего брата!_  
  
Лиза улыбнулась.  
  
_О да, это будет весело._


	3. Бог Скорости

_На краю света начинаются приключения._

  
  
Командор Куин вздохнул, окидывая взглядом разрушенный порт Центрального Королевства. Гавань была усеяна горящими кораблями; остовы зданий все еще тлели. Настоящий ад на земле.  
  
Оливер устремил взгляд на горизонт. Взяв медный бинокль, он отрегулировал его так, чтобы увидеть вдали паруса Легиона Смерти, быстро покидающего воды Центрального Королевства. У них еще было немного времени, чтобы успеть догнать Тоуна и Холода.  
  
— Корабли в доках, — отрапортовал появившийся Диггл. — Они готовы отплыть по вашему приказу.  
  
— Хорошо. — Оливер сложил бинокль и сунул его Дигглу. — Нужно делать все как можно быстрее.  
  
Командор и капитан Стрелы добрались до доков, где их ждала дюжина солдат и несколько людей из замка. Король Центрального Королевства разговаривал с пожилым ученым, держащим кипу пергаментов, а рядом стояли Харрисон Уэллс, Циско, Фелисити и Кейтлин.  
  
Оливер неуверенно вздохнул. Вся эта гвардия была совершенно неподготовленной для боев, в отличие от Джулиана, Эдди, Ронни, Рэя, Джо или Уолли, но у них были мозги, так что они наверняка будут полезны в том, что касается поисков принца. Так что он решил не спорить.  
  
Оливер откашлялся, привлекая внимание.  
  
— Наша миссия — спасти наследного принца Центрального Королевства, вернуть его живым и невредимым, — строго сказал он, Нора и Король благодарно кивнули. — Я жду, что у вас всех хватит мужества и стойкости следовать моим приказам. Вы должны оставаться верными короне перед лицом опасности, поскольку море непостоянное и непредсказуемое. Мы столкнемся с двумя самыми опасными пиратами семи морей, и наш пункт назначения все еще неизвестен, но я уверен, что все вы готовы отправиться на самый край земли, потопить Легион и Негодяев в морской пучине. Обещаю, что все пираты встретят свою заслуженную гибель — в море или на виселице.  
  
Джулиан энергично закивал, соглашаясь со словами командора, а Циско и Кейтлин обеспокоенно переглянулись.  
  
— Тоун и Холод опасны, это будет рискованное путешествие, великая вероятность, что некоторые из вас не вернутся, — продолжил Оливер. — Поэтому я жду от вас полной преданности и храбрости.  
  
Все молча кивнули, подтверждая его зловещие слова, и быстро приступили к посадке на корабль.  
  
— Какая вдохновляющая речь… — саркастически проворчал Диггл.  
  
— Лучше было сказать правду.  
  
Диггл обескураженно вздохнул.  
  
— Как скажешь, Оливер.  
  
— Удачи, командор, — добавил король Генри.  
  
— Я верну вашего сына, — уверенно заявил Оливер. Барри был ему как младший брат, поэтому он был готов прикончить любого, кто посмеет причинить ему боль. — Обещаю, что спасу его.  
  
— Спасибо, Олли, — с теплой улыбкой сказала Нора, но все равно не выдержала и расплакалась.  
  
Оливер кивнул и взошел на свой корабль с зелеными флагами с белой стрелой.  
  
— Поднять якорь! Приготовиться к отплытию! — крикнул он экипажу, после чего поручил Уэллсу проложить курс, чтобы следовать за Легионом и Капитаном Холодом на самый край света.  
  


***

  
  
Спрятав корону в кладовке, Лиза молча добралась до своей каюты, стараясь избегать встреч с братом. У себя она нашла Шону и Мика, которые пытались спасти таинственного парня. Лиза осторожно закрыла дверь и встревоженно вздохнула. Ее кровать была завала окровавленными кусками ткани. Парень явно умирал.  
  
— Он дышать не может, — сказал Мик, осторожно придерживая голову парня. Лиза быстро приблизилась к кровати и поняла, что Мик прав — дыхание незнакомца было быстрым и неглубоким.  
  
— Ему становится хуже, — добавил он, не зная, как помочь. — Не знаю, что и делать…  
  
— Что это за яд такой? — пробормотала Лиза, поворачиваясь к Шоне.  
  
— Я точно не знаю… — честно сказала Шона, продолжая очищать от крови глубокую рану. Парень сильно потел и стонал от боли. — Он задыхается… дыхательный паралич… но у него быстрое сердцебиение, холодные губы, лихорадка, холодный пот…  
  
— Рицин? Паслен? Болиголов? — перечислил Мик.  
  
— Нет… нет… — обеспокоенно прошептала Шона. — Ни галлюцинаций, ни припадков, нет рвоты…  
  
Мик со свистом выдохнул.  
  
— Кураре… может? — вдруг вспомнила Лиза. Шона вытаращила глаза и дико оглянулась на нее. Внезапно все симптомы стали очевидными — паралич, затрудненное дыхание, лихорадка, ускоренное сердцебиение…  
  
— Черт побери! Мик! Дай ему воздуха!  
  
— Чего? — осклабился Рори.  
  
— Сейчас же! Сделай ему массаж грудной клетки! — проорала Шона, лихо открывая сундук с лекарствами и извлекая оттуда травы. Она быстро приступила к смешиванию противоядия, пока Лиза таращилась на Мика, который нехотя, но начал делать парню искусственное дыхание.  
  
— Лиза, дай вон ту пасту, — скомандовала Шона, Лиза выполнила просьбу так быстро, как только могла.  
  
Шона поспешно дала парню получившийся настой, что оказалось довольно трудно, потому что яд почти полностью его парализовал, но после нескольких неудачных попыток им удалось заставить его проглотить противоядие. После этого Шона смазала рану зеленой пастой, которую дала ей Лиза.  
  
— Это сработает? — нервно спросил Мик. — Мы спасем его?  
  
— Точно не знаю… — призналась Шона. — Просто делай массаж сердца…  
  
Мик кивнул и приступил к работе, делая еще и искусственное дыхание. Лен наверняка умрет от ревности. Мик ухмыльнулся про себя. Определенно, если все закончится хорошо, то стоит поиздеваться над Леном.  
  
— Кураре… — пробормотала себе под нос Шона, меняя мокрое полотенце на лбу своего пациента. — Интересный выбор яда…  
  
— Почему? — нахмурилась Лиза.  
  
— Кураре — яд, который обычно используется для паралича, — объяснила целительница Негодяев. — Он вызывает слабость в мышцах, а если ввести большую дозу, то наступит смерть от удушья из-за паралича легких. Обычно на это нужно два или три часа.  
  
— Ты уверена? — с досадой переспросил Мик.  
  
— Тот, кто отравил его, хотел оставить его в живых, а не убить, — пояснила Шона. Мик и Лиза синхронно вскинули брови от удивления. — Тот, кто ударил его ножом, сделал это, чтобы не дать ему сбежать… но этот охотник за добычей потерял над собой контроль и ударил слишком сильно, а затем повернул кинжал. Яд быстро попал в кровь, поэтому парень был при смерти, когда мы его нашли.  
  
— Погоди… погоди… а как же он попал на наш корабль? Да еще и незаметно! Как он вообще мог двигаться? И почему еще жив? Почему не умер!  
  
— У меня есть теория на этот счет, — сказала Шона, аккуратно снимая со лба парня подсохшее полотенце. Сполоснув его в чистой воде, она протерла рану и указала на нее Мику и Лизе.  
  
— Бросьте меня за борт, он вылечился! — изумленно воскликнул Мик. — Вылечился!  
  
— Мик, тише! — шикнула Шона.  
  
— Это невозможно… — прошептала Лиза.  
  
Шона кивнула.  
  
— У этого парня поразительные способности к исцелению. Я не знаю, как и почему… но именно поэтому яд не подействовал так, как должен был. Это дало ему время сбежать, но блокировало большую часть его исцеляющих способностей.  
  
— Но противоядием ты заблокировала яд, поэтому его способности вернулись? — спросила Лиза.  
  
— Да.  
  
— То есть… он точно выживет? — нетерпеливо спросил Мик, глядя, как дыхание парня постепенно выравнивается.  
  
— Конечно. — Шона шумно захлопнула сундук. — Думаю, что через пару часов он проснется… наверное, будет слаб и слегка дезориентирован. Но почти здоров.  
  
— Спасибо, Шона.  
  
— Без проблем, — отозвалась целительница.  
  
— Шона, пожалуйста, не говори никому, что здесь произошло, — попросила ее Лиза. — Особенно Лену.  
  
— Не буду, но Лиза, подумай над моими словами. Кому-то сильно нужен этот парень. Кому-то настолько опасному, что он без колебаний отравил свою цель, и мы не знаем, почему… так что это ставит нас в очень невыгодное положение. Капитану это не понравится. И я прямо чувствую, что с этим парнем у нас будет масса проблем. Я знаю, что ты хочешь спасти брата от проклятия, но этот пацан принесет нам одни несчастья.  
  
Лиза оглянулась на лежащего без сознания парня и кивнула.  
  
— В любом случае… если его состояние изменится, то зовите меня, — напоследок сказала Шона. Мик и Лиза остались вдвоем. После паузы Мик еле слышно застонал.  
  
— Что-то не так. Может, Лен был прав.  
  
— В смысле? — нахмурилась Лиза.  
  
— Может, нам стоит выбросить его за борт.  
  
Лиза покачала головой и убрала темную челку со лба парня.  
  
— Нет, мы все сделали правильно. Я так чувствую, Мик.  
  
— Лиза… мы не знаем, кто он, почему так быстро вылечился. Не знаем, кто или что за ним следует… — Мик почти что ныл. — Это плохо. Мы рискуем. Надо сказать Лену.  
  
— Нет. Он слишком упрям. Он просто его убьет.  
  
— Да уж лучше его, чем нас, — продолжал настаивать Мик.  
  
— Ты реально думаешь, что он опасен? — спросила Лиза, указывая пальцем на парня.  
  
— Откуда мне знать, — огрызнулся Рори. — В том-то и дело! Мы его не знаем. Какого черта он вообще забыл на нашем корабле?  
  
— Я тоже не знаю, Мик… не волнуйся, мы во всем разберемся. — Лиза старалась говорить как можно более уверенно, хотя сама смутно представляла, кто этот парень, лежащий на ее постели. — Я чувствую, он не опасен.  
  
— Плохая это идея… — вздохнул Мик. — Честно говоря, я больше беспокоюсь за того, кто за ним гонится…  
  
Внезапно дверь каюты распахнулась. У Лизы чуть не остановилось сердце от неожиданности. Но за дверью оказался вовсе не Лен, так что можно было выдохнуть.  
  
— Черт побери! Вы спасли его! — возмущенно воскликнул Марк. — О… капитану это не понравится.  
  
— Марк, ты не можешь рассказать Лену! — железным голосом сказала Лиза. — Обещай, что будешь молчать.  
  
— Идиотизм какой… — заворчал Мик.  
  
— Корабль маленький, Лиза, — фыркнул Марк. — Холод рано или поздно узнает…  
  
— Лучше поздно, — бросила Лиза. — Просто пообещай….  
  
— Ладно, но ты же знаешь, что обещаниям пирата доверять нельзя, — ухмыльнулся Марк. — Будешь должна.  
  
— Ага, — злобно рассмеялась Лиза. — Лучше я просто убью тебя во сне.  
  
Марк обезоружено вскинул руки.  
  
— Хорошо, я — могила.  
  
— Итак, раз уж мы разобрались… ты зачем пришел? — спросил Мик.  
  
— Капитан ищет вас обоих. Хартли нашел в заметках старого ученого кое-что интересное. Что-то про путь.  
  
Мик и Лиза переглянулись и друг за другом вышли из каюты следом за Марком.  
  
Когда они вошли в каюту капитана, Лен изучал навигационную карту, а Хартли читал заметки Штейна об Атлантиде.  
  
— Ленни… — медленно произнесла Лиза, заметив, что Хартли благоразумно принес Лену ром из трюма.  
  
Капитан Негодяев оторвался от карты.  
  
— Где ты была?  
  
— В трюме с Миком. Мы проверяли содержимое ящиков, поэтому отпустили Хартли наверх.  
  
— Что насчет того взломщика, проникшего на корабль? — спросил Лен.  
  
Лиза оглянулась на Мика. Хартли вздрогнул, а Марк отвел глаза. Боги, как же ужасно все они притворялись.  
  
— Отправился на корм рыбам, — нашелся Мик. Лен кивнул, но мысленно закатил глаза. Его команда вообще не умела врать, но он решил немного поразвлекаться. Рано или поздно он найдет этого незнакомца и сам сделает то, что на что не хватило духу его команде.  
  
— Нашел что-то на карте, Ленни? — с любопытством спросила Лиза.  
  
— Хартли нашел.  
  
Упомянутый Хартли нетерпеливо улыбнулся, радуясь смене темы.  
  
— Кажется, что путь до Атлантиды полон проблем, — сухо заявил Леонард. — Через три дня мы прибудем на Тортугу, где Харли, Лиза и Марк наполнят бочки ромом и утащат провиант, а затем мы двинемся на север…  
  
— Что ты собираешься еще делать на Тортуге? — поинтересовался Мик.  
  
— Я рад, что ты спросил, — ухмыльнулся Лен. — У нас есть дела…  
  
Мик заулыбался.  
  
— Кажется, тебя все еще интересует, какого черта Тоун делал в Центральном Королевстве?  
  
Лен кивнул.  
  
— Мы с тобой пообщаемся с прорицателем в Тортуге. Она обладает сверхъестественными способностями предсказывать будущее…  
  
— Гидеон? — спросила Лиза. — Зачем?  
  
— Я хочу знать, зачем охотится Тоун… это сокровище дороже, чем серебро или золото, и я вполне могу его захотеть… кто знает, может быть, это станет нашим следующим ограблением после Атлантиды.  
  
Мик усмехнулся.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Лиза раздраженно закатила глаза.  
  
— Итак… с какими неожиданными проблемами нам придется столкнуться на пути в Атлантиду? — Она взглянула на карту, на Тоуна ей, в общем-то, было все равно. Она ненавидела этого убийцу. — Просветите меня.  
  
Хартли прочистил горло.  
  
— Доподлинно известно, что о Северном море ходят легенды… — пояснил молодой пират. — В этих рукописях упоминаются некоторые…  
  
— Большинство людей скептически относятся к сказочкам моряков, Хартли, — рассмеялся Мик.  
  
 — Большинство людей просто придурки, — сухо фыркнул Лен, защищая юного пирата.   
  
Марк промолчал, взяв бутылку рома из небольшого ящика.  
  
— Мы должны придумать планы и быть готовыми к тому, с чем можем столкнуться… — безэмоционально сказал Холод. — Будь то миф, легенда, пираты или чертов Королевский флот… мы должны всегда быть на шаг впереди.  
  
— Я согласен с Леном, — добавил Мик, поднимая бутылку рома. Лиза почувствовала себя немного виноватой, ведь у них был такой большой секрет от капитана.  
  
— Давай, Харт, — сказала она, глядя на карту и старательно игнорируя Мика.  
  
— Ну, путь на карте указывает на то, что после Тортуги нам нужно будет отправиться через острова Калипсо. В рукописи Штейна написано, что эти острова прекрасны, как запретный рай, спокойные и кристально чистыми водами, которые зовут моряков проплыть через них…  
  
— Звучит неплохо, — добавил Мик. — Прямо как рай… я только за.  
  
Лен рассмеялся, а Хартли воздел глаза к потолку.  
  
— Мик, красота этих островов — ловушка, так как море там, как говорят, наполнено потрясающими морскими существами, которые соблазняют людей своими гипнотическими голосами.  
  
— ДА! РУСАЛКИ! — взревел Мик, пугая всех в каюте, Марк даже подавился ромом. — Говорил же тебе Лиза, что они существуют! Не могу дождаться… я думаю, они выглядят так же красиво, как…  
  
— КАК РЫБА! — воскликнула Лиза. Только бы Мик не раскрыл их тайну! Лен, естественно, это заметил и нахмурился.  
  
Лиза нервно рассмеялась. Мик хоть и побледнел, но кивнул.  
  
— Ага! Именно это я и хотел сказать. Красивые, как рыба.  
  
— Мик… — спокойно сказал Хартли. — Ты же знаешь, что они злые. Они тебя убьют.  
  
— Ну я и не святой. Я пират вообще-то.  
  
— Кажется, ты утонуть захотел, — хмыкнул Марк. Лен свысока взирал на весь этот цирк и про себя покатывался со смеху.  _Какие же они все-таки придурки...  
_  
— Нам нужен план, чтобы проплыть мимо островов и сохранить рассудок. — Лиза не хотела оставлять попыток вернуть разговор в нормальное русло.  
  
— Я все обдумаю. — Лен добавил на карту еще одну разметку. — Я волнуюсь за Хартли и его обостренный слух.  
  
— Привяжем его к самой высокой мачте, — предложил Мик, нагло ухмыляясь.  
  
— Не смешно! — возмутился Хартли.  
  
— Неплохая идея вообще-то, — задумчиво проговорила Лиза. — Нужно выяснить, могут ли женщины пострадать от пения русалок. Если нет, я спокойно смогу быть на верхней палубе с Шоной и Роуз.  
  
— Звучит как план, — вставил Марк.  
  
— Нам нужно будет дальше проплыть через острова Ла Муэрта. — Хартли пальцем проследил линии на карте. — Проклятый остров, окруженный кладбищем затонувших кораблей. Его воды кишат акулами, легенды гласят, что еще ни один корабль не смог пробраться через эти дебри.  
  
— Рыбное дермище, — выругался Мик. — Что еще?  
  
— И последний рубеж — путь через Темное море. Вход в Атлантиду защищают Виверны. Если мы их одолеем, то найдем саму Атлантиду, окруженную Туманами времен.  
  
Лиза выдохнула.  
  
— Ленни, ты уверен, что мы выберемся живыми?  
  
— Не могу сказать наверняка. — Лен пожал плечами и повернулся к Хартли. — Есть что-нибудь об этих туманах?  
  
— Еще нет, — сказал Хартли, косясь в иллюминатор на сменившийся цвет неба.  
  
— Если найдете что-нибудь, немедленно сообщите мне, — немного устало добавил Лен.  
  
— Да, капитан.  
  
— Все свободны, — бросил Лен. Лиза, Марк и Хартли быстро вышли из каюты и поднялись на верхнюю палубу, чтобы понаблюдать за ярко-алым закатом. Через несколько минут сумерки превратились в темную синь, и некоторые пираты открыли ром и затянули разговоры о своих приключениях. Кто-то играл в карты, кто-то пел и танцевал. Мик жевал хлеб в ожидании Лена, но через пару минут понял, что Капитан не собирается присоединяться к команде. Поколебавшись, Мик взял с палубы две бутылки рома и снова вернулся в каюту капитана, приветственно шарахнув дверью.  
  
— Соленый ветер на палубе поднимает настроение! — Мик почти что взревел, и если бы это было возможно, то напугал бы Лена, который методично складывал карты в стопки. Для пирата он всегда был удивительно педантичен в такого рода вещах.  
  
— Звучит неплохо… — без всякого интереса ответил Лен. — И осторожней с дверью, иначе будешь ее чинить.  
  
Мик нахмурился.  
  
— Давай, Лен, не будь занозой в заднице. Перестань думать хоть на пять минут. Просто пойдем на палубу… — проворчал Мик, выразительно встряхивая бутылками. — Как в старые добрые времена… давай напьемся, поговорим о богатствах, которые ждут нас в Атлантиде. Планами займешься завтра.  
  
Лен выдохнул и улыбнулся, принимая бутылку.  
  
— Ладно, твоя взяла.  
  
— Моя всегда берет, — коротко хохотнул Мик, радуясь своей маленькой победе.  
  
— Старый ты хрен, — фыркнул Лен, следуя за своим первым помощником на палубу.  
  
  
Наступила ночь. Ясное небо усыпали звездами, а море было непривычно спокойным. Лен пил, разговаривал с Миком и Сэмом, и краем глаза наблюдал, как Лиза виртуозно обыгрывает пиратов в карты, явно жульничая. В какой-то момент Лен почувствовал холодную боль в груди. Он вцепился рукой в какой-то брус возле себя, тут же его  _заморозив_ , и попытался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. Но Мик заметил, что ему нехорошо, но промолчал. Он прекрасно знал, что Снарт ненавидит лишнее внимание. А еще то, что Лену с каждым приступом становилось все хуже.  
  
— Лен…  
  
Капитан задержал дыхание и через пару секунд выдохнул, почувствовав, что боль отступает.  
  
— Ты в норме?  
  
— Да, просто устал.  
  
Лен извинился перед командой и пошел обратно в каюту. Проходя мимо каюты сестры, он вдруг услышал странный шум. Лен оглянулся, но за ним никто не шел.  
  
Прижавшись щекой к деревянной двери, он услышал слабые стоны. Левую руку насторожившегося Снарта окутал белый ледяной туман, а второй он толкнул дверь, входя в каюту, собираясь разобраться с тем, кто посмел проник на частную территорию его сестры.   
  
Откинув с кровати простыню, Лен с удивлением обнаружил там полуголого, скулящего от боли парня.  
  
Лен опешил от такого открытия. Развеяв лед с ладони, он зажег свечу, чтобы разглядеть незнакомца — того самого, которого его команда упорно отказывалась убивать.  
  
Лен осторожно подошел к кровати со свечой в руке и тут же почувствовал, как его сердце сбилось с ритма. Парень был очень красивым. Его лицо было прекрасным… словно неземным. Он был молод и невинен, несмотря на морщинку, расчерчивающую его лоб между бровей. Капитан медленно поднес руку, собиралась погладить растрепанные каштановые волосы, но вовремя остановился —  _какого черта он вообще делает?_  
  
Лен шагнул назад, а его сердце продолжало биться с тысячей ударов в секунду.  
  
— М-м-м… — простонал парень, ворочаясь на постели.  
  
Лен вздохнул. Ему нужно было разбудить этого незнакомца. Он снова решительно нагнулся над ним, глядя на идеальное лицо и отвлекся на красиво очерченные губы, так и напрашивающиеся на поцелуи. Его мозг мгновенно задался вопросом, насколько они сладкие. Лен улыбнулся это дикой мысли, но тут парень задышал часто, словно пытался вырваться из тяжелого сна.  
  
Снарт поколебался, но в итоге схватил парня за руку, чтобы разбудить, но тут же почувствовал мощную искру, молнию, которая в буквальном смысле зажгла его душу.   
  
Разжав пальцы, Лен отпрянул, будто охваченный холодным белым огнем. Незнакомец распахнул красивые зелено-карие глаза, мгновенно пленившие хладнокровного капитана Негодяев.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Барри проснулся, боль, совсем недавно горевшая огнем, исчезла, будто ее заморозили. Темнота полностью закрывала весь обзор, Барри чувствовал лишь как бьется его собственное серлце. Он все еще был жив. Он подождал, пока глаза привыкнут к темноте, а потом попытался сосредоточиться на том, где, черт возьми, он оказался. Голова жутко болела, мысли путались. Барри застонал, вспомнив то, что ему снилось… Нападение Тоуна… или это была реальность? Все перепуталось в его воспаленном мозгу. Он сбежал и спрятался на пиратском корабле… Негодяи… ужасная боль.  
  
Барри запаниковал. Пираты уже узнали, кто он? Нашли корону?  
  
Он попытался сесть, но его вдруг затошнило.  
  
— Кто ты такой? — человек с самыми красивыми голубыми глазами, какие только Барри доводилось видеть, смотрел прямо на него.  
  
Барри не мог справиться с голосом. Он был все еще слаб и донельзя смущен, но не мог оторвать взгляда от мужчины перед ним. Пират был высоким, горделивым, с пронзительными, почти стальными голубыми глазами, слегка посеребренными короткими волосами и острыми чертами лица. Он слегка загорел на солнце, был одет во все черное… необычайно красивый мужчина. Барри невольно залился краской. Он легко узнал его — это был он, гроза Семи морей, Капитан Холод.  
  
Капитан вздернул его на ноги, тем самым полностью оправдывая свое прозвище. Барри покачнулся и невольно вцепился в него, задыхаясь от боли и головокружения. Капитан придержал его за пояс. Они так и стояли молча, просто прижимаясь друг к другу. Казалось, что тишина между ними говорит намного больше, чем так и не высказанные слова.  
  
— Кто, черт возьми…  
  
— Где…  
  
Они заговорили одновременно. Барри улыбнулся и покраснел еще сильнее.  
  
Капитан понял, что пропал окончательно и бесповоротно. Черт, что с ним такое? Нужно срочно успокоиться.  
  
Леонард сглотнул и вернулся к своему холодному «я». Ему нужно напугать этого парня, показать, как он ошибся, забравшись на корабль Негодяев без разрешения.  
  
— Почему ты в комнате моей сестры?  
  
— Что? — хрипло спросил Барри, борясь с расфокусирующимся взглядом. Мир вокруг начал вращаться. — Где я?  
  
— Ты на борту моего корабля. Негодяи, — холодно пояснил Капитан. — Кто ты, черт побери?  
  
— Я… — Барри запнулся, прикусил нижнюю губу. Капитан неотрывно смотрел на это греховное зрелище, отчаянно желая самому сжать ее зубами.  
  
Барри занервничал. Ему нужно было придумать достойную легенду, но в голове все перепуталось. Он не мог признаться, что он — наследный принц Центрального королевства.  
  
— Я…  
  
Лен нетерпеливо прищурился, мрачно глядя на парня так, чтобы тот прочувствовал его гнев. Барри, почувствовавший, как похолодели кончики пальцев Капитана, зашипел.  
  
— Скажи мне свое имя, иначе я вышвырну тебя за борт.  
  
Принц закрыл глаза, не зная, какое имя придумать, что сказать… честно говоря, он больше пытался сосредоточиваться на том, чтобы не показать, что ему больно и что он вот-вот хлопнется в обморок.  
  
— Скажи мне! — почти взревел Лен. — Иначе я тебя убью!  
  
— Б-барри, — слабо прошептал принц. — Я Барри.  
  
— Ну, Барри… что ты забыл на моем корабле?  
  
Барри почти не мог дышать.  
  
— Я… я не помню. Я бежал…  
  
— Не лги мне, малыш, — прошептал Лен прямо ему в ухо, посылая своим хриплым шепотом дрожь прямо через позвоночник Барри. От парня слабо пахло озоном и чем-то сладким, вроде кокосового масло или ванили.  
  
— Я прятался, — признался парень, поднимая на Лена огромные карие глаза, полные боли. — За мной кто-то гнался, я увидел ваш корабль… мне нужно было где-то укрыться.  
  
— И ты решил, что мой корабль — хорошее место? — с улыбкой спросил Холод, притягивая Барри ближе к себе так, что их тела соприкоснулись еще больше. От биения их сердец в унисон Лен погрузился в какое-то незнакомое блаженное состояние экстаза.  
  
— У меня не было выбора.  
  
Лен посмотрел на Барри, не в силах дышать. Хартли был чертовски прав. Парень был полностью в его вкусе. Барри был прекрасен. Даже несмотря на то, что был напуган.  
  
— Ты убьешь меня? — пробормотал Барри.  
  
Лен продолжал держать его в объятиях. Малыш краснел красивым розовым оттенком, скорее всего, вызванным лихорадкой, но это завораживающее зрелище заставило горячую волну прокатиться по телу Снарта прямо в пах.  
  
— Возможно, — хитро сказал Лен. — Скажи мне, Барри… ты боишься смерти?  
  
— Нет… — ответил Барри, вспоминая свою жизнь в замке и девять месяцев в коме, которые у него бессовестно украл Тоун.  
  
— Я боюсь не прожить жизнь.  
  
Капитан молча смотрел на прекрасного молодого мужчину с самыми глубокими зелено-карими глазами, что ему доводилось встречать, в его взгляде было так много эмоций… так много тайн, которые Снарт хотел узнать… белая гладкая кожа… Лен ухмыльнулся своей добыче и наклонился вперед.  
  
— Ты знаешь, кто я такой? — низким голосом спросил Снарт, их губы почти соприкасались.  
  
Барри скривился и сглотнул.  
  
— К-капитан Холод.  
  
— Боишься меня, малыш?  
  
— Нет… — с вызовом сказал Барри, заливаясь краской еще сильнее. Их носы касались друг друга, Барри чувствовал приятную прохладу, исходящую от тела Капитана.  
  
— Любой, кто посмеет взойти на мой корабль без разрешения, встретит свою смерть.  
  
— Мне нужно вернуться в Центральное королевство… — прошептал Барри, глядя в умопомрачительные голубые глаза.  
  
— Ты мой пленник, Скарлет. Ты не в том положении, чтобы что-то требовать.  
  
— Скарлет? — фыркнул Барри.  
  
Капитан усмехнулся.  
  
Барри хотел было поспорить, но дверь каюты вдруг распахнулась. Лиза остолбенела, увидев Лена, который почти держал смущенного парня на руках. Они были так близко… словно собирались вот-вот поцеловаться.  
  
— О боже мой! Ленни!  
  
Капитан оглянулся на Лизу.  
  
— Ты не могла бы объяснить мне, дорогая сестренка, почему у тебя в постели полуголый парень?  
  
— Ревнуешь? — озорно ухмыльнулась Лиза.  
  
— Что? Нет, ты сбрендила?  
  
— О, только не играй в заботливого братца!  
  
— Я приказать выкинуть его за борт.  
  
Барри испуганно вытаращил глаза. Он был ужасным пловцом и в открытом море долго не протянул бы.  
  
— Тогда встречный вопрос, Ленни, почему ты обнимаешься с моим полуголым парнем? — с дерзкой ухмылкой спросила Лиза. — Я не люблю, когда ты трогаешь мои вещи.  
  
— Я не вещь! — возмутился Барри. И до Лена только дошло, что он слишком близко стоит к своему новому узнику.  
  
Они переглянулись, и Снарт тут же отпустил Барри, который кулем свалился на пол. Его снова затошнило.  
  
— Ой…  
  
— Лен! Какого черта! — рявкнула Лиза. — Идиот! Осторожнее нельзя? Он же ранен! Не трогай его!  
  
— Меня это не волнует! Я сказал Мику бросить его в море. Почему он все еще жив?  
  
— Явно не благодаря тебе, — слабо пожаловался Барри. Лиза улыбнулась в ответ на его наглость.  
  
— Ленни, это я попросила Мика принести его сюда.  
  
— Ты с ума сошла? Может, он наш враг!  
  
— Значит, ты собирался целоваться с врагом? — лукаво спросила Лиза.  
  
— Конечно, нет!  
  
— Я не враг… — подтвердил Барри, борясь с тошнотой. Мир вокруг него снова поплыл.  
  
— Ленни, ты только посмотри на него! Он беззащитен и слаб!  
  
— Я не слаб!  
  
Лен и Лиза фыркнули почти одновременно.  
  
— Лиза, он же не щенок! Он может быть наемником. И ты, сестренка, — прорычал Лен, — ослушалась меня!  
  
— Да!  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что ты придурок!  
  
— Твою же мать, Лиза!  
  
Барри застонал, пытаясь принять более удобное положение, чтобы забраться на кровать. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот хлопнется в обморок.  
  
— Ебаный в рот! Ленни, помоги ему! — взволнованно воскликнула Лиза. — Эй, малыш, ты в порядке?  
  
— Суньте его в трюм, — сухо бросил Лен, глядя на бесполезные попытки Барри сесть.  
  
— Что? Почему? Он же не преступник! Не пленник и не раб!  
  
— Он мой пленник. Мой корабль. Мои правила. Он может быть сошкой из Королевского флота, — сердито сказал Капитан. — Я ему не доверяю.  
  
— Ленни, ты перегибаешь палку.  
  
Снарт подошел к сестре.  
  
— Лиза, у тебя два варианта. Бросишь его в море или наденешь на него кандалы. Не хочу, чтобы мою команду пришили. Понятно?  
  
— Он совсем не похож на наемника, — заныла Лиза. Барри сполз на пол, почти отключившись.  
  
— Мне все равно, на кого он похож… он может быть убийцей. — Лен демонстративно отвернулся от своего прекрасного нового пленника. — Или, что того хуже, может быть пиратом.  
  
— Ленни… вообще-то мы сами пираты.  
  
— И мы гады, ты сама знаешь.  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— Выбирай, Лиза. Убить его или заковать.  
  
Лиза вздохнула. Лен был прав. О парне они ничего не знали. У нее были свои теории, но пока она не осталась с парнем наедине, она не могла их озвучить. Нужно быть осторожными.  
  
— Сдаюсь, — побежденно сказала она.  
  
— Воды… — просипел Барри. Лен закатил глаза.  
  
— Лиза, скажи мне хоть одну причину, почему я не должен вышвыривать его за борт прямо сейчас.  
  
— Оставь его в живых ради меня, — попросила Лиза. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Холод зло уставился на сестру. Какого черта она так защищала пацана?  
  
В конце концов Снарту ничего не оставалось, как кивнуть и сдаться. Лиза всегда была его единственной слабостью.  
  
— Хорошо, он будет нашим рабом, пока я не решу, что он заслуживает доверия. Я не хочу, чтобы на корабле был мертвый груз, так что ему придется каждый день работать за еду… он будет чистить палубу и трюмы. Он будет спать там же на бриге и всегда будет закован. ВСЕГДА! Понятно?  
  
— Хорошо! Спасибо, Ленни.  
  
— И возьми кандалы для мета…я не хочу никаких сюрпризов, — добавил Лен и быстро покинул каюту. Напоследок он оглянулся на Барри, который почти вырубился, и выдохнул — почему-то последние несколько секунд он не дышал.  
  
— Не поможешь мне его поднять? — спросила Лиза.  
  
— Как я уже говорил, он не моя проблема.  
  
Лиза выругалась и отвернулась от брата, который наконец хлопнул дверью.  
  
— Мне так жаль, милый… ты в порядке?  
  
Барри молча кивнул, глядя на поразительно красивую и слегка пугающую его женщину, одетую в фиолетовый костюм, ее глаза и темные волосы напомнили ему о его лучшей подруге Айрис.  
  
— Прости моего брата… он просто идиот.  
  
— Не волнуйся… печально известный Капитан Холод оправдывает свое прозвище, — сказал Барри, забираясь на кровать с помощью Лизы.  
  
— Что я могу сказать… он очень старается.  
  
Барри кивнул, слабо улыбаясь, и Лиза почувствовала, что у нее щемит сердце. Улыбка этого парня была такой яркой и милой…  
  
— Спасибо, что спасла мне жизнь, — стыдливо пробормотал Барри. — Я тебе должен.  
  
— Можешь звать меня Лиза.  
  
— Барри.  
  
 — И ты мне ничего не должен, милашка, — сказала Лиза, размышляя, что если все пойдет по плану, она будет обязана Барри жизнью своего брата.  
  
Барри заулыбался.  
  
— Ну, мне немного лучше… ты можешь вернуть свою кровать.— сказал он, слегка покраснев. Но стоило ему попытаться встать, как его зашатало. — Извини за беспокойство.  
  
Лиза фыркнула.  
  
 — О боже… ты такой вежливый и милый. Это будет так круто, ты в море с Негодяями! Нет уж, садись, тебе нужно больше отдыхать.  
  
Барри неохотно вернулся на кровать и сел рядом с Лизой. Он все еще чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке.  
  
— Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую.  
  
— Ладно… — сказала Лиза, направляясь к столу, чтобы взять кандалы. — Прости за это… меры предосторожности, пока Лен не начнет доверять тебе.  
  
— Он ненавидит меня, — сказал Барри, покорно протягивая руки.  
  
— Поверь мне, Барри, он тебя не ненавидит. Это может показаться странным… — объяснила Лиза. — Эти кандалы, если ты мета, будут блокировать ваши силы.  
  
Барри кивнул.  
  
— Все в порядке.  
  
Лиза быстро заковала его, Барри ахнул, чувствуя, как энергия исчезает из его тела. Он чувствовал что-то подобное только однажды, когда Тоун пытался украсть его скорость. Барри задрожал от воспоминаний и попытался скрыть свой внезапный страх. Он глубоко задышал, чтобы успокоить нервы.  
  
Лиза подняла брови, заметив, что Барри немного побледнел.  
  
— Итак, ты мета… Какие у тебя способности?  
  
— Я исцеляюсь очень быстро… — сказал Барри, зажмурившись и чувствуя, что странное ощущение исчезает. — Ничего опасного…  
  
Лиза улыбнулась, вспомнив теорию Шоны об исцеляющих способностях Барри.  
  
 — Это удивительно.  
  
Барри кивнул, чувствуя себя немного виноватым за сокрытие остальных своих способностей. Но признаваться было уж никак нельзя.  
  
— Хочешь немного рома? — предложила Лиза, вспомнив, что парень просил воды.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста… горло пересохло.  
  
Она взяла бутылку и дала ее Барри, который почти что залпом выпил крепкий напиток. Из-за сил он не мог напиться, но наручники на запястьях и ногах блокировали его скорость, поэтому алкоголь довольно быстро задурманил ему голову.  
  
— Лиза… как думаешь, твой брат освободит меня?  
  
— Я поговорю с ним. Может быть, мы отпустим тебя на Тортуге, через три дня… порты всегда полны кораблей, и ты сможешь найти тот, что плывет обратно в Центральное Королевство, — сказала Лиза, хотя думала совсем наоборот. Ей нужно было, чтобы Барри оставался на их корабле столько, сколько сможет, чтобы заставить их с Леном влюбиться друг в друга. — Не волнуйся… ты выберешься… но сначала нам нужно поговорить.  
  
Барри мило улыбнулся, позабыв про свою нелегкую судьбу.  
  
— Конечно…о чем ты хочешь поговорить?  
  
— Скажи мне, Барри… — медленно проговорила Лиза. — Ты наследный принц Центрального Королевства?  
  
Карие глаза Барри расширились, и бутылка рома выпала из его рук с громким стуком, и священный напиток пиратов разлился по полу.  
  


***

  
  
Леонард быстрым шагом вошел в свою каюту и захлопнул дверь. Сердце в груди просто вылетало наружу. Он никогда не видел кого-то столь прекрасного за все свои долгие путешествия по семи морям и, честно говоря, не чувствовал ничего подобного. Желание поцеловать, почувствовать под своими холодными руками светлую гладкую кожу… Этот пацан сведет его в могилу… или спасет от неминуемой гибели.  
  
Лен застонал, ругая себя за слабость. Схватив бутылку рома, он раздраженно повернулся к столу и уставился на навигационную карту, силясь переключить свое внимание. Взгляд зацепился на слова, нацарапанные на пергаменте рукой Хартли. Он поднес листок, лежащий на раскрытой книге об Атлантиде, к глазам, внимательно изучая буквы и нахмурился.  
  
 _«Савитар… Бог скорости»._


	4. Смельчак

— Скажи правду, Барри, — медленно произнесла Лиза, не скрывая любопытства. — Ты наследный принц Центрального королевства?  
  
Барри испуганно распахнул карие глаза и выронил бутылку рома, которая с громким стуком упала на деревянный пол, проливая священный напиток пиратов.  
  
— Как ты…  
  
— Ты нашел самое ужасное место, чтобы спрятать свою корону, — вздохнула Лиза.  
  
  
— Что? — возмущенно вопросил Барри. — Я отлично ее спрятал!  
  
— Серьезно? — расхохоталась Лиза. — Если для пятилетнего ребенка, то да.  
  
— Вообще-то обидно, — усмехнулся Барри, на деле не демонстрируя совершенно никакой досады.  
  
— Ну, Ваше Высочество… — громко прошептала Лиза. — У тебя жуткие неприятности. Ты спрятался на пиратском корабле, где половина команда жаждет твоей смерти… ты сошел с ума?  
  
— Соглашусь, что я принял слишком опрометчивое решение, — торжественно произнес Барри (Джулиан всегда жаловался, что Барри сначала делал, а потом думал. Принц даже хмыкнул, представляя лицо своего друга, когда тот узнает, в каком положении он оказался). — Но клянусь, я не сумасшедший.  
  
— Борода Посейдона, — обреченно простонала Лиза. — Ты такой милый, но такой придурок… —  _идеальный вариант для брата_ , подумала про себя она.  
  
— Я вовсе не такой.  
  
— Такой-такой, но ты мне нравишься, поэтому я сохраню твой секрет, _Ваше Высочество_ , — улыбнулась Лиза.  
  
— Спасибо… — с облегчение прошептал Барри. — Только пожалуйста, перестань называть меня по титулу, иначе мое прикрытие раскроется.  
  
— Милый, у тебя нет никакого прикрытия!  
  
— Я работаю над этим!  
  
— Невероятно… — захихикала Лиза, качая головой. — Ладно. Я тебе помогу, но за мое молчание придется заплатить.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — Барри едва не подавился воздухом от шока. — Это нечестно…  
  
— Барри, я пират, о какой честности речь?  
  
— Хорошо… — обескураженно протянул принц. — Какова твоя цена? Серебро? Золото? Драгоценности?  
  
— Информация. — Лиза вновь подумала о Лене. Ее брат был прав, они должны быть на шаг впереди, и единственный способ ускориться — получить необходимую информацию, особенно если Лиза планировала заставить Барри остаться с ними на корабле, чтобы разрушить проклятие Лена. — Скажи мне, почему ты прятался на корабле моего брата, к тому же, раненый? И я хочу знать про твои способности к исцелению, — строго произнесла Лиза, глядя ошеломленному Барри прямо в глаза. — Я не люблю загадки, а сейчас ты — одна из них.  
  
— Я думал, что тебе нравлюсь, — обиженно констатировал Барри, надув губы.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, милый, — улыбнулась Лиза. — Но мне чертовски не нравятся те, кто идет следом за тобой.  
  
Барри поразмыслил немного и кивнул.  
  
— Хорошо… только пообещай мне четыре вещи.  
  
— Говори.  
  
— Ты никому не расскажешь о том, кто я. Я доберусь до Тортуги живым. Ты вернешь мне мою корону и освободишь меня.  
  
Лиза обдумала его слова и наконец сказала:  
  
— Идет.  
  
— Эобард Тоун, — признался Барри. — Он хотел украсть мои силы.  
  
Лиза застонала. Она ненавидела Тоуна всей душой. Она считала его пиратом. По рассказам было известно, что он предал королевскую семью, избежал виселицы и собрал команду приспешников. Теперь он грабил деревни, считал себя владыкой морей и пытался отомстить. Лиза ненавидела его. Она вдруг вспомнила, что несколько часов назад говорили Лен и Мик. Тоун ищет сокровище, гораздо более ценное, чем серебро или золото… может ли это означать, что он ищет… Барри?  
  
— Он хотел забрать твою способность исцеляться? — обеспокоенно спросила Лиза. Барри кивнул. Это была  _половина_ правды.  
  
— Да, я не знаю, почему, но он напал на Центральное королевство, я боролся с ним, чтобы защитить семью, но он успел отравить меня. Я сбежал, но был слишком слаб, чтобы вернуться в замок, поэтому я решил спрятаться на корабле твоего брата, так как это единственное место, где Тоун не стал бы меня искать.  
  
— Звучит логично. Я верю тебе, — добавила Лиза, поднимаясь на ноги. — Можешь отдохнуть в моей каюте, тебе нужно восстановить силы. Завтра тебе придется спать в трюме. Приказ капитана.  
  
— Спасибо за помощь, Лиза.  
  
— Не стоит благодарности, — улыбнулась она. — Завтра Марк объяснит тебе твои обязанности. Лен терпеть не может мертвый груз.  
  
— Да, я слышал, — нервно хмыкнул Барри.  
  
— Если тебе что-то понадобиться, то попроси меня или Мика. Будь осторожен с остальными членами экипажа. Некоторые из них действительно опасны, все ненавидят королевскую власть, так что постарайся не раскрыть свою личность.  
  
— Буду иметь в виду, — немного взволнованно пробормотал Барри.  
  
— Завтра я познакомлю тебя с остальными Негодяями.  
  
— Буду ждать с нетерпением… — нерешительно прошептал принц.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Барри.  
  
— И тебе.  
  
Из своей каюты Лиза вышла в совершенно разбитом состоянии. Она закрыла дверь, оставив молодого принца отсыпаться и приходить в себя. Медленно проходя по темному коридору, она вздохнула. Ей срочно нужен был свежий соленый воздух и крепкий напиток. Ленни убьет ее, когда узнает, что у них на корабле наследный принц Центрального королевства, за которым идет Тоун и Королевский флот. Она была в полной заднице.  
  


***

  
  
Утром Барри проснулся от криков и смеха, доносившихся с главной палубы, а также от звука волн, бьющих в борт корабля. Он лениво потянулся по мере возможностей, потому что его запястья до сих пор были закованы, а затем слез с неудобной жесткой кровати, грохоча ржавыми цепями. Поднявшись на ноги, Барри зашатался. Он пока еще не привык к морской качке. Вообще-то, он никогда раньше не плавал. Вздохнув, Барри недовольно оглядел себя — он все еще был полуголым, только в штанах и сапогах. Он огляделся, ища какую-нибудь одежду. Открыв несколько старых деревянных сундуков, Барри нашел там только женскую одежду и тут же залился краской, увидев нижнее белье Лизы. Надо будет потом попросить ее или Мика принести ему что-нибудь из одежды.  
  
Неожиданно тяжелая дверь каюты распахнулась. Барри обернулся, подспудно надеясь, что к нему заглянул тот красивый капитан, но, к его полнейшему разочарованию, это оказался раздраженный Марк с грязным деревянным ведром.  
  
Барри не смог скрыть своего замешательства.  
  
Марк сердито зыркнул на замершего Барри. Парень ему не нравился. Марк задницей чуял, что от него будет целая куча неприятностей. Пират вошел в каюту и пихнул ведро Барри в руки.  
  
— Будешь замазывать щели на палубе смолой, а потом вымоешь все.  
  
— Что? — испуганно пискнул Барри. Он так растерялся, будто Марк говорил на неизвестном языке. Честно говоря, он понятия не имел, как нужно заделывать щели в дереве. Он раньше никогда не плавал, черт возьми, и ничего не знал о кораблях и пиратах.  
  
Марк нахмурился.  
  
— Ты глухой что ли, морячок?  
  
Барри был уверен, что его сейчас оскорбили и не знал, как стоит отреагировать.  
  
Марк закатил глаза.  
  
— Иди за мной.  
  
Барри молча пошел за Марком по длинным коридорам корабля. Они добрались до двери, ведущей на главную палубу. Барри прищурился, по глазам резко ударили лучи яркого солнца. Он дважды моргнул, привыкая к свету, и осмотрелся. Часть экипажа приступила к выполнению своих обязанностей. Принц наконец понял, что он на пиратском корабле. Он понимал, что нужно держать ухо востро, потому что его дальнейшая судьба была покрыта мраком, но потрясающее голубое небо над бесконечным бирюзовым морем обескуражило его. Вид был завораживающим. Аромат соленого бриза кружил голову, теплые лучи солнца ласкали его светлую кожу, а мерцающий солнечный свет отражался на глянцевой поверхности моря. Это было прекрасно.  
  
Путешествие вдаль от замка казалось ему свободой… если не считать кандалов. Барри засмотрелся на горизонт и вдруг почувствовал, как кто-то сильно толкнул его в спину.  
  
— С дороги, корм для акул! — ухмыльнулся огромный мужчина. Барри потерял равновесие и рухнул на пол, сильно ударившись коленями и пролив половину содержимого ведра. Шум привлек внимание всех присутствующих на палубе пиратов.  
  
Мужчина расхохотался.  
  
— Похоже, ты нашел свое местечко.  
  
Барри сердито посмотрел на пирата, который развернулся, собираясь уйти, и не выдержал.  
  
— Эй, иглобрюх! Смотри куда идешь! Или ты слепой?  
  
Огромный пират угрожающе развернулся к нему.  
  
— Как ты меня назвал?  
  
— Иглобрюхом, — ухмыльнулся Барри. — Твой мозг так прожарился на солнце, что до тебя не доходят мои оскорбления?  
  
Марк и некоторые из членов команды, включая Хартли, Сэма и Шону, рассмеялись над свирепостью и мужеством Барри, решившегося оскорбить Тони, который был в два раза его больше, да и к тому же сильнее, потому что он был мета, способным превращать свое тело в металл.  
  
Тони схватил Барри за руку так, что тот задохнулся от боли.  
  
— Ты наш пленник, не смей так разговаривать со мной, иначе я тебя пришибу.  
  
Барри нашел в себе силы нагло ухмыльнуться.  
  
— Пустые угрозы. Лучше старайся.  
  
Сэм громко рассмеялся, остальные последовали его примеру. Марк выдохнул, понимая, что Барри зашел слишком далеко. Тони схватил Барри за шею и опасно сжал пальцы, превратив свою руку в металла. Барри пытался бороться, но его руки были скованы цепями, которые блокировали его силы и ограничивали движение. Победить он бы не смог. Тони поднял Барри над полом так, чтобы ногами принц больше не касался досок, а затем потащил его краю палубы, собираясь бросить его в море.  
  
— Похоже, ты был рожден до того чтобы тебя били.  
  
Барри опять попытался вырваться, его горло горело, а глаза заволокло слезами. Он не мог дышать.  
  
— Эй, Тони, отпусти его! — раздраженно крикнул Марк. — Он нужен капитану живым.  
  
— То, чего капитан не видит, сделать можно, — с усмешкой сказал Тони, сильнее сжимая пальцы. Барри попытался ударить его болтающимися ногами, ему нужно было остановить пирата, чтобы тот не сбросил его в море. Он не умел плавать и наверняка утонет.  
  
— Эй! Какого черта здесь творится?! — заорала появившаяся Лиза. — Отпусти его сейчас же, Вудворд. Руки прочь от моего красавчика, иначе я тебя придушу, клянусь.  
  
Вудворд застонал и отпустил Барри, который кулем рухнул на палубу, хрипло кашляя и хватая ртом воздух.  
  
— В следующий раз, когда он меня взбесит, я его убью, — заявил Тони, проходя мимо Лизы. — Готовься, сосунок. — Последняя реплика была адресована задыхающемуся Барри.  
  
Принц откашлялся, в груди у него все еще ныло.  
  
— За словами следи, бревно, — дерзко выплюнул он. Лиза всплеснула руками. Парень явно совсем не ценил свою жизнь. Вудворт выругался и быстро покинул палубу под смешки своих напарников.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — с беспокойством спросила Лиза, подходя к принцу.  
  
— Да, — раздраженно отозвался Барри, стыдливо отводя глаза.  
  
— Я говорила тебе, нужно быть осторожнее, — пожурила его Лиза, прижимаясь боком к борту корабля.  
  
— Я и был осторожнее, — добавил Барри, обиженно хмурясь. — Я ничего не сделал. Он просто придурок.  
  
— Ну да, — рассмеялась Лиза. — Но Тони… будь с ним аккуратнее. Серьезно, не нарывайся, Барри.  
  
Барри кивнул и принялся подбирать ведро, счищать разлившуюся смолу и песчаник. Ну хотя бы теперь он знает, что песчаник используют для чистки палуб.  
  
— Может, это как-то можно снять? — спросил Барри, показывая Лизе свои скованные руки.  
  
— Нет, прости, милый, — шепотом извинилась Лиза. — Пока мой брат не разрешит.  
  
Марк подошел к Лизе и Барри, а за ним маячил какой-то парень с ведром, полным какой-то жидкости.  
  
— Это Тар Пит, он может создавать смолу… благодаря ему мы можем заделывать дыры в полу.  
  
Тар Пит опустил возле Барри новое ведро.  
  
— Капитан хочет, чтобы к полудню половина палубы была сделана, конечно, если ты хочешь есть.  
  
— Что?! — ахнул Барри. — Это невозможно! Палуба же огромная!  
  
— Тогда сейчас и начинай, — сухо добавил Марк перед тем, как уйти. Тар Пит напоследок глянул на Барри и тоже ушел.  
  
— Он это серьезно? — возмущенно спросил Барри у Лизы. — Я понятия не имею, как это делать.  
  
Лиза кивнула, про себя ухмыляясь: наследный принц Центрального королевства чистит палубу Негодяев.  
  
— Я знаю. Прости, милый, но мы должны держать твою личность в тайне Тебе придется работать. Обещаю, я попрошу Ленни сменить твои обязанности на более адекватные.  
  
Барри обескураженно вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
  
— Спасибо, я знаю, что ты пытаешься мне помочь, но серьезно, черт возьми, как это делать? Если я начну, то меня сразу же раскроют. Я явно не моряк и не юнга.  
  
Лиза фыркнула. Конечно, Барри о корабельном деле ничего не знал.  
  
— Тебе нужно заполнить щели паклей, а потом загерметизировать смолой, чтобы сделать их водонепроницаемыми. Осторожнее со смолой, она горячая.  
  
Барри озадаченно кивнул.  
  
— Я поговорю с братом. Скоро вернусь, — пообещала Лиза. — Постарайся не вляпаться в неприятности.  
  
— Попробую… — Барри слабо улыбнулся и встал на колени, осматривая промежутки между досками палубы, проклиная те дни, когда он фантазировал и считал, что пиратская жизнь забавна и полна приключений.  
  


***

  
  
— Капитан! — закричал молодой пират Легиона. — Я вижу корабль на горизонте!  
  
Эобард поднял глаза на верхушку мачты в ожидании подробностей.  
  
— Черные паруса и белая снежинка. Это корабль Холода. Они идут в Тортугу.  
  
Тоун довольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Мы их догоняем. Остановим Негодяев, пока они не добрались до острова, Бартоломью должен остаться в живых, — приказал капитан Легиона своему экипажу.  
  
Взяв латунную подзорную трубу, Эобард посмотрел на паруса Негодяев и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Совсем скоро, Барри… мы создадим новый мир.  
  


***

  
  
Мик поднялся на верхнюю палубу, грызя большое зеленое яблоко, и нашел там необычно рассеянно капитана, держащего руль корабля. В голубых глаза Лена читалась глубокая и бесконечная тоска, которую Мик раньше никогда не видел. Он проследил за его взглядом и понял, что капитан смотрит на палубу, на которой на коленях стоял Барри. Был почти полдень, и белая гладкая кожа парня покраснела. Он выглядел усталым и, что еще хуже, его обступила команда, дразнила и издевалась, словно он был их новой игрушкой.  
  
Мика тут же начало мучить чувство вины. Он выразительно кашлянул.  
  
— Лен?  
  
Капитан отвернулся от Барри и посмотрел на него.  
  
— Наслаждаешься видом? — пошутил Мик, зная, что Барри был как раз во вкусе Снарта.  
  
— Что? — холодно переспросил Лен.  
  
— Просто говорю… — многозначительно добавил Рори, кусая яблоко. — Кстати, Лен, какого хера милашка драит палубу?  
  
— Должен отрабатывать еду, — сухо заявил капитан.  
  
— Он только очухался. Заставлять его мыть палубу — хреновая идея.  
  
Лен вздохнул.  
  
— Он без моего ведома спрятался на моем корабле. Он должен быть благодарен, что я его не убил. Если он хочет остаться в живых, то должен быть полезен.  
  
— Да я в курсе. — Мик закатил глаза. — Но тебе не нужно ему грубить.  
  
— Я не грублю, — раздраженно заявил Снарт.  
  
— Конечно, Ленни, ты просто засранец, — рявкнула Лиза, присоединяясь к капитану и его первому помощнику. — Барри не должен этого делать. Он не раб и никому из нас не сделал ничего плохого. Он просто прятался от преследователей.  
  
— Лиза, он не чертова принцесса и не щенок! Он может работать и должен сказать спасибо, что я оставил его в живых, — холодно сказал Лен, примораживая руль. При виде льда, расползавшегося по полу, Мик и Лиза нервно переглянулись. — Кроме того, мы ничего о нем не знаем, — продолжит он, глядя на Барри, который вытирал пот со лба.  
  
— Ну… может, тебе стоит с ним поговорить и изменить этот факт? — предложил Мик. — Дай парню заслужить твое доверие. Мы не знаем всей истории.  
  
Лен снова вздохнул.  
  
— Мик прав, — упорствовала Лиза. — Тебе нужно с ним поговорить.  
  
— Черт с вами, — зло бросил Лен. — После того как он поест, приведите его навигационную каюту. Не буду отрицать, мне любопытно. А после я поговорю с Хартли. Я прочел его записи об Атлантиде, хочу обсудить.  
  
Лиза взволнованно кивнула. Лен поговорит с Барри! Если ее интуиция не ошибается, то рано или поздно Лен влюбится в Барри, и тогда проклятие будет разрушено.  
  
— Да! Я скажу Барри…— Лиза быстро убежала с верхней палубы, чтобы сообщить принцу, что ему нужно придумать хорошую легенду, чтобы ее умный и проницательный брат ему поверил.  
  
Капитан оглянулся на Мика.  
  
— Сообщи Хартли, что я хочу поговорить с ним о Савитаре.  
  
— Будет сделано, — отрапортовал Мик, догрызая яблоко.  
  


***

  
  
Барри ужасно устал. Солнце светило так ярко, что обжигало его бледную кожу, спина буквально горела. Он весь вспотел, а его не привыкшие к такому труду ладони покрылись мозолями и ожогами от смолы. Хуже всего, было то, что ему пришлось работать без рубашки, поэтому не чувствовать похотливые взгляды некоторых пиратов он не мог. Хартли, один из самых молодых в команде Негодяев, сказал ему не обращать внимания, потому что они много месяцев не видели женщин и красивых парней, да и к тому же, постоянно накачивались ромом. Но было сложно притворяться глухим, потому что они обзывали его, пытались шлепнуть по заднице, когда Барри наклонялся. Кроме того, блеск солнца на поверхности моря, который еще пару часов назад казался ему прекрасным, теперь стал мучительным, потому что от бликов горела кожа на лице.  
  
Барри устало застонал. Если бы он только мог снять кандалы… он бы мгновенно исцелился. А еще цепи были мучительным напоминанием — он пленник на пиратском корабле, причем не просто пиратском… а принадлежащим Капитану Холоду.  
  
Самый красивый мужчина, которого когда-либо видел Барри, ледяным взглядом наблюдал за ним, наверняка смеялся, глядя, как он пытается починить палубу, поскольку его неумение было очевидным. Барри стыдливо залился краской, ругая себя на все лады — как он мог влюбиться в этого отмороженного ублюдка? Может, все дело в глубоких голубых глазах или игривой ухмылке, или мощной энергетике… грудном голосе, запахе мороза, окутывающем Снарта. Нет, наверное, в его руках…  
  
Барри закусил губу, борясь с вожделением. Он был обречен. Он влюбился в пирата. Принц влюбился в пирата. Надо же… Запретная любовь как она есть. Барри прекрасно понимал, что ни его отец, ни его друзья никогда не позволят ему быть с капитаном Негодяев.  
  
Он застонал, отчищая деревянные доски. О чем, черт подери, он думает? Капитан Холод никогда в него не влюбится! Ведь Барри даже не юнга, он просто тощий, бледный и неумеха… и он совсем не такой красивый и сильный, как Холод…  
  
— Барри, — голос Лизы вырвал принца из грез о красивом капитане. Он смутился и залился краской под игривым взглядом сестры Снарта. — Пытаешься убить пол?  
  
Барри опустил глаза, глядя на свои труды.  
  
— Не совсем, — нервно прошептал принц. У него пересохло в горле, будто туда насыпали песчаник.  
  
— Ну да, — рассмеялась Лиза. — Я принесла тебе поесть, — тепло добавила она, и Барри благодарно улыбнулся, так как он ничего не ел с того момента, как сбежал из лап Тоуна.  
Лиза дала ему миску и кружку с элем и тут заметила синяки на шее и руках принца, и ожоги от смолы.  
  
— Барри, твои руки… — Лиза задохнулась, у нее сжалось сердце.  
  
Барри посмотрел на свои запястья.  
  
— Тебе больно?  
  
— Немного.  
  
— Тебе нужно в лазарет, Шона поможет.  
  
— Я схожу, — кивнул Барри. — Спасибо за еду, Лиза. — Он с толикой сомнения осмотрел принесенную ему миску. Лиза быстро распознала его неуверенный взгляд.  
  
— Ее никто не отравил, точно.  
  
Барри поднял голову.  
  
— Нет, все в порядке. Я не думал об этом. Просто подумал, что это… выглядит странно, честно говоря.  
  
— Только повару не говори, он тебя убьет, — расхохоталась Лиза. — Это салмагунди.  
  
Взгляд Барри ни на йоту не прояснился.  
  
— Рагу из потрохов.  
  
— Мда, похоже на то, — вздохнул Барри, вспоминая пиры во дворце.  
  
— Это нарезанное мясо, анчоусы, яйца, лук, маринованная рыба, сухофрукты, уксус, масло и специи. На самом деле, это довольно вкусно. Немного странновато, потому что это последняя еда, что у нас осталась. Мы закупимся провизией и свежими продуктами когда прибудем в Тортугу.  
  
Барри вздохнул. На самом деле, он переживал не за вкус еды, а за ее количество — из-за ускоренного метаболизма ему требовалось намного больше еды, чем обычному человеку. Особенно больше одной миски рагу. Барри нахмурился. Сейчас на нем кандалы, которые блокируют силы, но он боялся, что когда их снимут, у него будет недостаточно энергии в случае какой-нибудь чрезвычайной ситуации.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, отпивая эль.  
  
— Кстати, мой брат хочет поговорить с тобой.  
  
Барри подавился проклятым элем, проливая его на штаны.  
  
— Что? — он неверяще посмотрел на верхнюю палубу, где у руля стоял Капитан Холод.  
  
— Тебе нужна хорошая легенда, Барри будто осторожен… Лен очень умный и легко поймет, если ты будешь врать.  
  
Барри нервно сглотнул.  
  
— Лжец из меня никудышный.  
  
— Я знаю, — хмыкнула Лиза. — Так что не придумывай лишнего. Я не думаю, что Лен причинит тебе боль, но пока что он тебе не доверяет.  
  
— Это не особо утешает.  
  
— Я побуду с Миком рядом с навигационной каютой, на всякий случай, — продолжила Лиза. — Доедай и поднимайся наверх.  
  
Барри кивнул и сунул в рот ложку странного рагу, но сразу же закашлялся из-за сильного количества острых специй. Команда, следившая за ним, расхохоталась.  
  


***

  
  
Ученый Мартин Штейн поспешно приблизился к экипажу Стрелы. За ним следовал встревоженный Циско. Они вместе вошли в навигационную каюту, где нашли Командора Куина и капитана Диггла.  
  
Оливер изучал карты вместе с капитаном, обсуждая план поиска принца.  
  
— Командор.  
  
Оливер отвлекся от карты и посмотрел на Штейна и Циско.  
  
— Я разгадал план Капитана Холода, — быстро произнес Штейн.  
  
Такого поворота событий Оливер предугадать не мог.  
  
— Я понял, куда они направляются, потому что они украли у меня книгу, рукописи и карту… — Штейн подошел к столу и расстелил копию похищенной карты. — Они идут в Атлантиду.  
  
В зеленых глаза Оливера мелькнул страх.  
  
— Это невозможно… — сказал Диггл. — Это все мифы… легенды. Этого острова не существует.  
  
Мартин покачал головой.  
  
— Существует, только она скрыта в глубине веков.  
  
— Что значит этот бред, Мартин?  
  
— То, что только спидстер может найти путь на остров.  
  
Оливер с беспокойством переглянулся с Джоном.  
  
— Ты считаешь, что Холод похитил Барри, чтобы использовать его как ключ для поиска острова? — спросил он. — Это все смешно. Я так не думаю, Эдди сказал королевской чете, что рыбаки видели, как желтая молния мелькнула на корабле Негодяев, пытаясь спрятаться от Тоуна.   
  
— Думаю, что Тоун охотится за Негодяями, чтобы поймать Барри, но поскольку Холод похитил мои бумаги, то они обязательно узнают, насколько ценен для их цели Барри, это лишь вопрос времени… особенно если кто-нибудь в их команде знает латынь.  
  
Оливер чуть ли не застонал в голос от беспомощности.  
  
— Зачем Холоду Атлантида?  
  
— Ограбить, — пояснил Циско. — Это очевидно. В записях говорится, что остров полон богатств.  
  
— Идеальная цель, — добавил Штейн. — Они станут еще богаче, чем король Генри.  
  
— Это безумие, — покачал головой Джон. — Сотни пиратов погибли в поисках острова. Существует легенда, что в водах, окружающих Атлантиду, живет огромное чудовище.  
  
Циско кивнул.  
  
— Да, виверна! Это потрясающе…  
  
Оливер сердито посмотрел в его сторону.  
  
— Совсем не потрясающе, — сконфуженно пробормотал Циско.  
  
— Мартин, один вопрос… Почему остров вообще спрятан?  
  
— Потому что он проклят Богом, — объяснил Штейн. — И Барри в большой опасности. Мы должны помешать им добраться туда. Ему нельзя даже ступать на остров, он погибнет.  
  
— Ясно. Мы должны помешать Барри добраться до Атлантиды, — кивнул Оливер. — Но мне нужно больше информации.  
  
— Ты не знаешь легенду? — с любопытством спросил Циско.  
  
— Не все тут умники и книжные черви, Циско.  
  
— Справедливо, — фыркнул он.  
  
— Хорошо, Командор Куин… — сказал Штейн, присаживаясь на скамью. — Тогда позвольте рассказать вам занятную легенду.  
  


***

  
  
Барри поднялся на верхнюю палубу и нашел там Лизу, Хартли и пугающе сурового огромного пирата, который стоял рядом с ними. Ветер усилился, но прохладный воздух приятно холодил воспаленную кожу. Барри огляделся и понял, что Снарта нет — значит, он уже ждал его в капитанской рубке…  
  
— Эй, куколка! — с улыбкой сказал устрашающий пират. — Рад видеть тебя в здравии. Я Мик.  
  
— Я Барри, — смущенно улыбнулся принц. — Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь. Шона сказала, что ты помогал ей лечить мои раны.  
  
— Она сказал про дыхание рот в рот? — ухмыльнулся Мик. Барри залился краской.  
  
— Нет… — он стеснительно отвел взгляд. — Наверное, я должен тебя поблагодарить.  
  
— Обращайся, — хохотнул Мик.  
  
Барри прищурился.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, пацан. Похож на русалку.  
  
— Что? — озадаченно переспросил принц.  
  
— Ты действительно сделал ему искусственное дыхание? — возмущенно спросил Хартли.   
  
Мик охотно кивнул.  
  
— Приказ Шоны.  
  
— Барри, иди, не обращай внимания на этих идиотов, не заставляй Лена ждать, — сказала Лиза, распахивая дверь. Барри оглянулся на них и понял, что они тоже волнуются.  
  
— Не переживай, он не укусит, — добавил Мик. — Пока, по-крайней мере.  
  
— Ну спасибо! — зашипел Барри, вызывая у Хартли и Мика взрыв смеха.  
  
Принц вошел в маленькое помещение, а сестра Снарта с грохотом захлопнула за ним дверь. Барри шагнул вперед и услышал шум за дверью — Мик, Хартли и Лиза пытались подслушать его разговор с Холодом.  
  
Капитан медленно поднял голову и устремил на нервничающего Барри прекрасные голубые глаза. Он явно оценил вид трясущегося принца.  
  
— Ну… должен сказать, что я впечатлен, — сказал Холод, оглядывая Барри с головы до пальцев ног. Барри задумался, о чем именно говорил Капитан — о его работе на палубе (он успел привести в порядок половину) или о его растрепанном внешнем виде.  
  
— Ты действительно принял решительные меры, чтобы соответствовать твоему прозвищу, Скарлет, — с улыбкой сказал Холод. — Ты похож на лобстера.  
  
Барри разинул рот и опять покраснел, но тут же взял себя в руки и свирепо посмотрел на Снарта. Он не ожидал, что красивый Капитан будет над ним издеваться.  
  
— Я не лобстер! И это ты виноват, Холод! Заставил меня драить половину палубы без рубашки!  
  
— Твоим видом наслаждалась вся команда, — сухо объяснил Снарт. — Мне нужно держать их в узде, мятежи мне не нужны.  
  
— Да ты засранец! — сердито воскликнул Барри. — Я весь красный и сгорел на солнце!  
Мик, Хартли и Лиза за дверью сдавленно засмеялись. Барри закатил глаза.  
  
— Я вижу, что ты красный,  _Скарлет_.  
  
Барри нахмурился и стыдливо прикрылся руками. Капитан открыл один из деревянных сундуков, достал оттуда белую льняную рубашку и положил ее на стол.  
  
— Ты не… — он медленно приближался к Барри. — Поблагодарил меня.  
  
— С какой стати? С ума сошел? — с досадой спросил принц. — Я твой пленник. — Он выразительно тряхнул кандалами.  
  
— За то, что я тебя не убил, — прошептал Лен, приближаясь к принцу. Барри закусил губу. Ему нужно было быть честным с собой — он так сильно хотел флиртовать с Капитаном Холодом, хотел бросить ему вызов, почувствовать опасность. Какая-то неизвестная сила тянула его к этому красавцу как магнит. Может, это была любовь, страсть, похоть… или что-то более мистическое, что Барри не мог выразить словами.  _Чувство потерянной любви, обретенной снова._  Он никогда не чувствовал подобного раньше… и ему очень хотелось прочитать то же самое в глазах Лена.  
  
— Нет, не убил… — ответил Барри, глядя на красивого Негодяя перед ним и делая шаг навстречу. Воздух между ними наполнился трещащим электричеством. Лен сглотнул и почувствовал, как его сердце от присутствия Барри начало биться сильнее. Малыш был прекрасной пленительной загадкой. С каждым движением казалось, что внутри него живет молния. Барри был тем риском, на который Снарт был обязан пойти.  
  
— Мне нужны ответы, Скарлет.  
  
Барри мурлыкнул, чувствуя тело Лена так близко.  
  
— Спрашивай, но я могу и не ответить.  
  
Лену понравился вызов в его голосе. Он любил сложности.  
  
— Кто ты такой, Барри? Почему за тобой следили?  
  
Не отрываясь, Барри смотрел в голубые глаза Холода. Ему казалось, что он тонет в море.  
  
— Я ученик кузнеца. Когда на город напали пираты, меня ранили и я сбежал. Вернуться в город я не мог, увидел твой корабль и решил спрятаться там…  
  
— И как тебе удалось подняться на борт так, чтобы никто не заметил?  
  
Барри засомневался.  
  
— Я… спрятался в тумане. Было темно. И я быстрый.  
  
Лен ухмыльнулся, наклонившись вперед. Барри жутко трясло, их губы почти соприкасались. Он был так близок к тому, чтобы получить свой первый поцелуй.  
  
— Лгун, — холодно прошептал Снарт, посылая дрожь по позвоночнику взволнованного принца.  
  
— Я не лгу, — ответил Барри, чувствуя ледяное дыхание на своих губах. Лен ухмыльнулся и едва не коснулся губ принцы.  
  
— Лжешь… — Лен изо всех сил старался не поддаться очарованию Барри. Он не мог справиться с мыслями, кружившими у него в голове. Парень станет его погибелью.  
  
— Почему ты так уверен? — спросил заинтригованный Барри.  
  
— Я наблюдательный, Скарлет. Еще вчера твои руки были гладкими и мягкими. На них были следы, говорящие о том, что ты пользовался оружием, но ты его не изготовлял. Ты никогда не ковал железо или сталь… следовательно, ты лжец.  
  
Барри бессовестно восхитился умением капитана читать его как открытую книгу.  
  
— Да.  
  
Время остановилось. Холод ухмыльнулся к грубо прижался к губам Барри. Поцелуй был горячим, огненным, страстным и требовательным и выбил весь воздух из груди принца. Барри застонал, чувствуя, что губы Снарта холодны как лед, и зажмурился, теряясь в бешеном водовороте желаний. Капитан, внезапно осознавший, что творит, хотел остановить это безумие, но он не мог, потерял весь свой разум, соблазнившись на электрические импульсы, проходящие через его тело. Поцелуй уничтожил все мысли и сомнения насчет пленника.  
  
— Холод… — прошептал Барри, затаив дыхание. Сердце Холода вдруг затрепетало от тихого голоса это прекрасного парня.  
  
— Зови меня Лен.  
  
Барри улыбнулся и повторил:  
  
— Лен…  
  
Капитан еще никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то произносил его имя так возбужденно, словно молитву, поэтому наклонился и украл еще один поцелуй, заработав еще один сладкий стон Барри. Он толкнул парня к двери, и Барри ахнул от вспышки боли, потому что его спина все еще была обнажена. Мик, Хартли и Лиза, услышав, что происходит за дверью, тут же отшатнулись, потрясенные происходящим. Лиза была уверена, что Лену понравится Барри, но никогда не думала, что это случится так быстро.  
  
— Может, мне можно к ним присоединиться? — спросил Хартли, прислушиваясь к стонам Барри.  
  
— НЕТ! — хором рявкнули Мик и Лиза.  
  
Барри пытался осознать, что происходит. Он чувствовал, что Лен ведет в поцелуе, а его пыл погружает принца в безумный водоворот блаженства.  
  
— Лен… — проговорил Барри, теряясь между возбуждением и болью, пока Капитан целовал его шею, а прохладные руки опускались все ниже… Разум Леонарда был слишком затуманен похотью и странной тоской, поэтому он не мог ни о чем думать, только лишь хотел доставить Барри удовольствие всеми возможными способами. Он почему-то хотел забрать парня себе, заставить его стонать в экстазе. Ему была нужда жизнь Барри, он хотел сберечь его как самое ценное сокровище.  
  
— Лен! Боже! Ох… погоди… притормози… — простонал Барри, безуспешно пытаясь остаться на плаву и не рухнуть в пучины страсти. Капитан остановился. — Я не могу… мы не можем… — хрипло начал Барри, глядя Лену прямо в глаза. — Прости…  
  
— Скарлет, ты можешь остаться с нами… мы могли бы путешествовать вместе… ты поедешь с нами в Атлантиду?  
  
— Как пленница? Как твой пленник? — спросил Барри. — Это не жизнь…  
  
— Нет… как мой возлюбленный, — заявил Лен.  
  
Барри был впечатлен предложением, это звучало чертовски заманчиво. Лен был тем, кого так сильно желала его душа, к тому же, Барри часто слушал своего наставника Мартина Штейна, который рассказывал умопомрачительные легенды, и умирал от любопытства. Он хотел приключений, хотел посмотреть мир, но… у него были обязанности. Он был наследником короны. Барри зажмурился. Он хотел принять предложение Лена, но покачал головой, думая, что Тону причинит боль его семье.  
  
— Я не могу, мне нужно вернуться в Центральное королевство.  
  
Капитан вдруг напрягся. Слова Барри резко выдернули его из эйфории.  
  
— Барри, у тебя есть любовник? — хрипло спросил Лен. Барри вытаращил глаза от удивления.  
  
— Что?! Нет! — Барри рассмеялся от глупой мысли Лена. — Нет, я не…  
  
Лен расслабился и выдохнул, не почувствовав, что задерживал дыхание.  
  
— Тогда почему тебе нужно возвращаться?  
  
— Моя семья в опасности. Мне нужно их защитить, — признался Барри, и Леонард внезапно увидел в глазах парня больше, чем выражали его слова. — Лен, мне нужна твоя помощь. Я хочу, чтобы ты отпустил меня, когда мы прибудем в Тортугу. Мне нужно вернуться домой…  
Лен почувствовал, что его сердце замедляет ход. Он не мог позволить Барри уйти. Это было иронично для пирата, но парень украл его сердце.  
  
— Прости… не уверен, что я смогу это сделать. Барри, я…  
  
Капитан вдруг отшатнулся, задыхаясь от боли. Его тело напряглось, а сердце ныло сильнее всего, словно кто-то воткнул ему в грудь копье.  
  
— Лен?  
  
— Уходи!  
  
— Что? Мы не закончили! Мы даже не начали говорить после того, как ты поцеловал меня! — возмутился Барри, краснея некрасивыми пятнами.  
  
— Убирайся! — кривясь от боли, потребовал Капитан.  
  
— Лен, ты в порядке? — упорствовал Барри, приближаясь к пирату, который держал ладонь напротив сердца.  
  
— Уходи, пожалуйста, я не хочу причинять тебе боль.  
  
— Я не могу оставить тебя, если тебе плохо! — Барри не на шутку испугался. — Ты не…  
  
— Скарлет! УХОДИ! Сейчас же!  
  
Но Барри не успел отреагировать на неожиданный крик капитана. Лен едва успел схватиться за стул, как мощный ледяной туман вырвался из его рук ослепительной белой вспышкой, замораживая комнату.


	5. Легенда и проклятие

— С-скарлет? — слабым голосом спросил Лен, распахивая глаза. Его голову и сердце охватило ледяной болью. Он медленно подвигал головой, ища Барри, и тут его замерзшее сердце пропустило удар — все вокруг было покрыто льдом, а парень лежал на заледеневшем полу без сознания.  
  
— Барри! — Лен с трудом поднялся и добрался до него. Его глаза были закрыты, кожа побелела словно снег, а губы приняли пугающий оттенок синевы.  
  
— Нет… нет… Барри, очнись. Давай, малыш, не надо… — но Барри оставался безжизненным.   
  
— Барри!  
  
Огненный взрыв снес с петель покрытую снегом дверь, едва не напугав капитана. В каюту влетела истерично вопящая Лиза, а следом за ней вбежали совершенно растерянные Мик и Хартли.  
  
— Он не просыпается, — выдохнул Лен.  
  
— Лен! Сними с него кандалы! Сейчас же! Он вылечится! — затараторила Лиза, кидаясь к брату. Лен немного непонимающе кивнул и заморозил кандалы, после чего разбил их одним ударом.  
  
— Давай, малыш… давай, дыши… — тихим шепотом попросил он, глядя на лицо Барри.  
  
— У него слишком слабое дыхание! — воскликнул Хартли. — Я слышу его сердцебиение, но оно слишком медленное. Нужно его согреть! Как можно быстрее!  
  
— Мик! — отчаянно воскликнул Леонард, оглядываясь на своего лучшего друга. — Используй свой огонь!  
  
Мик кивнул и схватил лежащего без сознания Барри за грудки. Парень был по весу как перышко, а его тело было холодным, словно лед. Вздохнув, Мик откинул все тревожные мысли и сконцентрировался на том, чтобы вызвать слабый огонь в ладонях и быстро согреть Барри. Температура в помещении поднималась быстро, лед вокруг них начал таять, превращаясь в лужи на полу.  
  
Лиза украдкой взглянула на беспокойное лицо Лена и ждала, пока паренек придет в себя. Она не могла избавиться от чувства вины за то, что она спрятала Барри и соврала брату. Она знала, что этот парень с ними быть не должен, он наследный принц Центрального Королевства, черт возьми, и Лиза не должна подталкивать Лена и Барри друг к другу, подсознательно она чувствовала, что у этих двоих не будет счастливой истории, ведь они совершенно из разных миров. Рано или поздно Барри нужно будет вернуться в Центральное Королевство, а Лен будет страдать.   
  
Лиза вздохнула. Скрывать такое было нельзя.  
  
— Лен… — неуверенно прошептала она, но Хартли остановил ее, потому что своим чутким слухом уловил, что сердцебиение Барри нормализуется.  
  
— Давай, Скарлет, просыпайся… — просил Лен, стряхивая с темных волос паренька кристаллы льда.  
  
— Он очнется, — заверил его Мик. — Все будет в порядке.  
  
Ко всеобщему облегчению, Барри наконец задышал и задрожал в сильных руках Мика.  
  
Лен выдохнул.  
  
— Не волнуйся, морской волчара, твоя русалка вернулась.  
  
— Я его чуть не убил.  
  
— Но не убил же, — встряла Лиза.  
  
Капитан застонал и спрятал лицо в ладонях, Лиза тут же нахмурилась и погладила его по плечу.  
  
— Ленни, не вини себя за то, что ты не можешь контролировать. Это несчастный случай, ты не виноват.  
  
— Я чертова бомба замедленного действия. В том-то и проблема, что контролировать я это не могу, в следующий раз на его месте может оказаться Мик или Хартли… — Лен зажмурился, а потом снова посмотрел сестре в глаза. — Или  _ты_. Я никогда себе не прощу, если…  
  
— Ты не сделаешь мне больно, придурок! — фыркнула Лиза. — Мы найдем способ снять проклятие. Обещаю.  
  
— Не думаю, что это возможно, — скептически добавил капитан.  
  
— Л-лен… — невнятно позвал его Барри.  
  
— Барри! — Лиза широко улыбнулась.  
  
Спидстер медленно открыл глаза и посмотрел куда-то вверх. Увидев, что Мик держит его в своих крепких объятиях, он тут же залился краской.  
  
— Ч-что случилось?  
  
— Несчастный случай… — туманно пояснила Лиза.  
  
— Прости, Скарлет, — сказал подавленный Лен. — Я причинил тебе боль…  
  
— Что? — смущенно переспросил Барри, пытаясь вспомнить, что, черт возьми, произошло.  
  
Лен тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Пару месяцев назад я кое-что украл, за что был проклят. Становится все хуже, я не могу контролировать свои силы. Клянусь, я не хотел.  
  
Барри начал припоминать —  _он разговаривал с Леном, и тот выгонял его, а потом все затопил белый свет, и стало холодно..._  
  
Их взгляды встретились. Сердце Барри внезапно заныло от беспокойства, когда он понял, что взгляд бравого капитана наполнен беспокойством и печалью. Значит, в прошлом у Леонарда была какая-то тяжелая и грустная история.  
  
— Не волнуйся,  _снежинка_ , ты не причинил мне вреда, — в шутку сказал Барри, пытаясь успокоить Лена. Даже если его кожа все еще горела от мороза, ему хотелось, что бы Снарт не чувствовал боль и вину. Мик и Лиза рассмеялись из-за «снежинки», даже Лен смог улыбнуться в ответ на усилия пацана поднять ему настроение. Барри был сильнее, чем выглядел.  
  
Леонард довольно улыбнулся.  
  
— Вам придется использовать более сложные методы, Капитан. Если вы решите от меня избавиться.  
  
Хартли с притворным недовольством закатил глаза, пытаясь скрыть свои переживания за парня.  
  
— Приятель, тебя почти завалили! Ты тупой, как водоросль.  
  
— Да все хорошо, — рассмеялся Барри, усаживаясь на пол с помощью Мика. — Я весь взмок от солнца, а холод меня освежил. Теперь все нормально.  
  
— Теперь ты остывший лобстер, — добавил Хартли. — Потому что весь красный до сих пор.  
  
Барри застенчиво отвел взгляд.  
  
— Да, ты прямо как… — начал Мик.  
  
— Не надо! — надулся принц.  
  
Лен встал и взял со стола мокрую рубашку.  
  
— Надевай.  
  
Барри взял белую рубашку и широко улыбнулся капитану. Лен почувствовал, как его глупое заледеневшее сердце начинает нагреваться и громко стучит о грудную клетку. Боже, парень был так прекрасен, что одной улыбки мало.  
  
— Прости, что она мокрая, я найду другую.  
  
— Нет, все нормально, — искренне сказал Барри, натягивая рубашку. — Солнце ее высушит.  
  
Тут в комнату влетел запыхавшийся Марк.  
  
— Капитан! У нас проблема! Нас преследуют!  
  
Лиза и Барри побледнели, испугавшись новой информации, а Лен только холодно посмотрел на Негодяя.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Легион! Они приближаются! Ты нужен на палубе!  
  
Барри натянул на пальцы рукава рубашки и коротко взглянул на Лизу. Он действительно испугался. Тоун беспощадный, он ранил его на пляже, и Барри знал, что злодей придет за ним. Лен и Мик, даже не став задавать вопросов, почему же Тоун преследует Негодяев, тут же ушли, не сказав ни слова.  
  


***

  
  
— Итак, Командор Куин… — Штейн прокашлялся. — Позвольте мне рассказать вам легенду.  
  
Оливер поднял взгляд от карты. Циско и Диггл молча сидели неподалеку и ждали рассказа. Единственным звуком в рубке были волны, разбивающиеся о борта Стрелы, но потом к ним добавились торопливые шаги.  
  
Появились Джулиан и Кейтлин.  
  
— Командор! — воскликнул Джулиан. — Простите, что прерываю, Уэллс послал меня сообщить, что на горизонте паруса Легиона. Мы догоним их в Тортуге.  
  
Оливер кивнул.  
  
— Капитан Диггл, помогите Уэллсу с курсом.  
  
— Да, сэр, — кивнул Джон, покидая комнату после приказа Командора.  
  
Оливер быстро повернулся к Кейтлин и Джулиану.  
  
— Вы оба остаетесь. Джулиан, закрой дверь. Прости, Мартин, продолжай.  
  
Циско подошел к Кейтлин и прошептал:  
  
— Штейн рассказывает Оливеру легенду об Атлантиде.  
  
Кейтлин искренне удивилась, потому как никогда не слышала об этом, а Джулиан кивнул, не показывая своего любопытства.  
  
— Это случилось несколько тысяч лет назад. — Не в силах усидеть на месте, Штейн принялся расхаживать по маленькой каюте, постепенно все глубже и глубже погружаясь в воспоминания о древних временах. — Боги сотворили людей, которые защищали жизнь на земле, и на протяжении веков люди стояли за мир смертных, но вскоре Боги с ужасом обнаружили, что их творение медленно разрушается ненавистью, войнами, амбициями, в мире начался хаос. Все живые существа начали умирать, болезни, боль, страдания… настоящее безумие. Их любимое творение разрушалось людьми, которые уничтожали сами себя. И боги решили спасти судьбу царства смертных и создали металюдей, чтобы вернуть мир.  
  
— Да! — прервал его Циско. — Человеческая цивилизация считала их полубогами.  
  
Штейн кивнул.  
  
— Да, мета или полубоги были одарены удивительной силой, красотой, мудростью, которые вскоре позволили им восстановить мир на земле.  
  
— Они остановили войны, — снова добавил Циско.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Историю происхождения металюдей я помню… — пробормотал Джулиан. — Это старая пиратская сказка.  
  
— Сказка, но металюди вернули мир смертным, — пояснил Штейн. — Итак, боги, довольные этим, подарили металюдям мифический рай под названием Атлантида. Прекрасный остров вдали от человеческих слабостей и соблазнов зла. Место, чтобы они жили мирно, благословенные мета по имени Савитар.  
  
— Бог Скорости… — с благоговением прошептал Циско.  
  
— Бог Скорости? — ошеломленно переспросил Оливер. —  _Спидстер_?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Штейн.  
  
— Значит спидстер, такой же, как Барри, был правителем Атлантиды? — восхищенно воскликнула Кейтлин.  
  
— Да, но уверяю вас, леди Сноу, Савитар был не просто спидстером. В рукописях говорится, что он был настолько силен, что металюди считали его богом.  
  
— Погодите, — нахмурился Джулиан. — Почему они считали его богом? Он же тоже был мета.  
  
— Потому что он обладал удивительной силой, — пояснил Циско, сцапывая яблоко из большой миски на столе. — Легенды говорят, что он действительно был крут.  
  
— Если можно так сказать… да, Циско, спасибо, — продолжил Штейн. — Савитар мог поворачивать время вспять, исцелять себя, не старел так быстро, как люди или мета. Он был очень умным, контролировал молнии… он был первым спидстером.  
  
Впечатленный Оливер и Джулиан кивнули почти синхронно.  
  
— Потрясающе! — вскричал пораженный Циско.  
  
— Ну, как я и говорил… — Штейн присел, потому что его начало укачивать. — Савитар благословил людей. Он умел сострадать, был красивым и сильным. Любил жизнь и боролся за мир и справедливость. Савитар стал любимым творением богов, ему была дарована сила изменять время и путешествовать по измерениям, чтобы защитить мета и людей. Он был балансом в мире хаоса.  
  
— Итак, что же случилось? — тихо и немного смущенно спросила Кейтлин. — Почему остров считается проклятым?  
  
Штейн вздохнул, глядя сквозь окошко на море, блестящее у горизонта.  
  
— Прошли годы… мета не старели, как люди, поэтому Савитар жаждал чего-то большего. Он хотел любви… Он устал править в одиночку и хотел придать смысл жизни, поэтому он попросил у богов… возлюбленного.  
  
Кейтлин и Циско сочувствующе улыбнулись, а Джулиан и Оливер закатили глаза.  
  
— Боги пообещали выполнить просьбу Савитара, но с одним условием.  
  
— С каким? — спросил заинтригованный Командор, который прекрасно знал, как бывают лживы боги.  
  
— Боги сказали, что Савитар может вступить в связь только с мета, которому удастся победить его.  
  
Оливер фыркнул.  
  
— Это же обман! — усмехнулся Джулиан. — Разве Савитар не был самым сильным мета в Атлантиде?  
  
— Был, — подтвердил Штейн. — Но у всех бывают слабости. Савитар был мета, сильным, но все же не мета, а не богом.  
  
— Как вы думаете, почему боги поставили такое условие? — с любопытством спросил Циско.  
  
— Изучая легенду, я пришел к выводу, что боги боялись власти, которую дали в руки Савитару, хотели, чтобы кто-то умный руководил молодым богом, чтобы помочь ему по справедливости руководить Атлантидой. Им нужен был тот, кто сможет остановить Савитара.  
  
— Ну да… — добавил Циско, кусая зеленое яблоко.  
  
— И что же случилось? — полюбопытствовал Джулиан. — Кто его победил?  
  
Штейн улыбнулся.  
  
— В Атлантиде начались дуэли, мета пытались победить своего любимого бога, но никому не удавалось достичь цели. Савитар всегда одерживал верх. Юный спидстер чувствовал себя безнадежным, думал, что его поиски напрасны, боги обманули его, и что он теперь навсегда будет один. Пока однажды суровый мета с севера острова не вызвал его на дуэль. Легенда гласит, что Савитар согласился, и когда он прибыл на арену, то был очарован красотой и силой таинственного мета с ледяными голубыми глазами. Молодой бог сражался изо всех сил, но, что удивительно жителей Атлантиды, быстро проиграл эту битву.  
  
— Как? — недоверчиво спросил Оливер.  
  
— Оказалось, что этот мета был хитрым и чрезвычайно умным. Он видел все бои Савитара, изучал молодого бога, пока не обнаружил единственную слабость спидстера.  
  
— Холод, — понял Оливер, припоминая процесс обучения Барри.  
  
Штейн кивнул.  
  
— Именно. Сила таинственного мета заключалась в призывании льда, он легко победил молодого бога. Покрыл пол арены льдом, и когда Савитар потерял равновесие и упал, заморозил его, тем самым одержав победу. Савитар был удивлен, но все равно обрадовался, ведь он наконец получит то, что так желало его сердце. После битвы Савитар очень быстро влюбился в Лео, которого жители Атлантиды окрестили Богом Холода. Лео ответил ему взаимностью, и вскоре они стали неразлучны. Савитар наконец смог почувствовать себя благословенным богами. У него был сильный возлюбленный, который любил его. Молодой бог был счастлив.  
  
Кейтлин тепло улыбнулась — у нее была слабость с романтическим историям.  
  
— До сих пор не могу понять, что пошло не так, — прервал профессора Джулиан.  
  
— К сожалению, Альберт, не все истории любви имеют счастливый конец, — вздохнул Штейн. — Шли месяцы, Савитар и его возлюбленный стали одним целым. Жизнь под их правлением в Атлантиде была райской, все были счастливы, но вы знаете, что говорят о таком спокойствии…  
  
— Затишье перед бурей, — пробормотал Циско.  
  
— Что случилось? — спросил Оливер.  
  
— Люди нашли Атлантиду. Нашли прекрасный рай, и вскоре захотели ее себе. Сначала Савитар был рад видеть на острове людей, ведь его обязанность была защищать смертных, но второй раз люди пришли с оружием, достаточно сильным, чтобы уничтожить металюдей и завоевать остров, полный несметных богатств. Предводителем был Уэйд Эйлинг, он хотел покорить мета, чтобы поработить их, а особенно прекрасного молодого бога. Ему нужен был Савитар.  
  
Циско в ужасе прижал руки ко рту.  
  
— Итак, однажды ночью Эйлинг внезапно атаковал дворец и приказал своим солдатам убить всех, кроме молодого бога. Во время нападения он собирался захватить Савитара, и Лео попытался его остановить, но Эйлинг его ранил. Рана оказалась смертельной. Савитар не смог остановить кровь. Той ночью Лео умер в его руках.  
  
Кейтлин не могла сдержать слез.  
  
— Но и Эйлинг нашел свое последнее пристанище в том бою. Савитар его убил.  
  
Циско вздрогнул, а Джулиан нахмурился, наконец понимая, что к чему.  
  
— В легендах говорится, что той ночью Савитар потерял душу и сердце. Молодой бог, потерявшись в гневе и боли, пытался вернуться назад во времени, чтобы спасти возлюбленного, несколько раз пытался, он бежал все быстрее и быстрее, пока у него не обгорела половина лица, но больше он не мог путешествовать во времени, его силы иссякли. Измученный, он понял, что боги лишили его этой возможности. Савитар понял, что боги предопределили судьбу Лео.  
  
Сердце Кейтлин сжалось от тоски.  
  
— Савитар, чувствуя себя преданным и обманутым, проклял богов и решил прекратить все войны, страдания и хаос, истребив смертных. Решил стать судьей, присяжными и палачом одновременно. Савитар обезумел.  
  
— Он убил всех? — спросил Джулиан.  
  
— Да, — мрачно кивнул Штейн. — Савитар убил всех.  
  
Циско содрогнулся.  
  
— Это была настоящая бойня. Эйлинг пробудил темную сторону Савитара. Ярость захлестнула молодого бога, и он устроил на Атлантиде настоящий ад, не щадил никого, даже металюдей.  
  
Оливер вытаращил глаза.  
  
— Савитар сошел с ума из-за разбитого сердца. Его преданность Лео была всепоглощающей, без него мир и жизнь Савитара были бессмысленны. Поэтому он начал забирать жизненную силу у всех мета, которых он когда-то защищал, надеясь, что таким образом он вернет себе силу Скорости и сможет спасти своего возлюбленного.  
  
— А это вообще было возможно? — спросил Оливер. — Забрать силу у металюдей?  
  
— Да, и ему это удалось. Савитар нарушил клятву защищать жизни людей ради   
собственного эгоизма и желания вернуть Лео. Савитар потерял сам себя, убил всех своих близких, друзей, мета и людей, которых обещал защищать. На острове не осталось тех, кто мог бы его остановить. Красные небеса укрыли Атлантиду, и силы Савитара все росли. Молнии силы Скорости разрушали все на земле, превращая жизнь в огонь и пепел, Савитар набрался сил у других мета и был готов бежать назад во времени, чтобы все исправить, но боги послали за ним призраков времени. Савитар был проклят и заключен в темницу. Одиночество на пустом острове, сокрытом в тумане времен, должно было стать его адом на целую вечность. Ослабший от боя с призраками времени Савитар бросил все оставшиеся силы на то, чтобы создать Кинжал и пронзил ледяное сердце острова, после чего исчез в силе Скорости, чтобы свершить запланированное и вернуть Лео.  
  
В каюте капитана стало тихо. Кейтлин вытирала слезы, Циско нервно сглатывал, Джулиан вздыхал, а Оливер неотрывно глядел на Штейна.  
  
— Ну, как вы поняли, Тоун и Зум хотят найти Кинжал с силами Савитара, но для этого им нужен Барри, так как принц — единственный, кто может найти остров.  
  
— Почему? — спросил Циско, взволнованный судьбой своего лучшего друга.  
  
— Потому что принц — идеальный сосуд для Савитара. С помощью него он может вернуться к жизни. Савитар зовет Барри в Атлантиду.  
  
Кейтлин поперхнулась воздухом, а Оливер нахмурился.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Когда Барри был маленьким, король и королева переживали, что ему снятся кошмары. Принц не мог заснуть, рисовал древние символы и места, в которых он никогда не был. Барри медленно сходил с ума, и они не понимали смысла и глубины проблемы. Они боялись потерять единственного сына, поэтому собрали совет, чтобы изучить болезнь принца. И это была первая ошибка короля и королевы.  
  
— Почему? — с любопытством спросил Циско.  
  
— Совет должен был тайным, скрытым от народа Центрального Королевства. Король не хотел беспокоить своих подданных болезнью единственного наследника короны. Люди подозревали, что что-то идет не так, потому что большую часть времени принц проводил во дворце.  
  
Джулиан кивнул, вспоминая сплетни, гуляющие по улицам Центрального королевства. Но даже при отсутствии Барри в обществе, подданные очень любили принца.  
  
— Штейн, — сухо сказал Оливер. — Кто был в совете?  
  
Мартин вздохнул.  
  
— Король потребовал присутствия трех мужчин и одной женщины. Их старательно отбирали и щедро платили за молчание.  
  
— И кто это был? — рявкнул Оливер, стукнув кулаком по столу и напугав Циско, Кейтлин и Джулиана.  
  
— Гидеон, Тоун, Уэллс и я, — озвучил Штейн один из самых ценных секретов короны.  
  
Оливер был ошеломлен.  
  
— Гидеон? — спросил Циско, ерзая на месте от переизбытка новой информации. — Прорицательница? Колдунья?  
  
— Она не колдунья, а могущественная мета, — пояснил Штейн. — Она могла видеть Колесо времени.  
  
— Могла? — переспросила Кейтлин.  
  
— Она давно мертва. Ее убил Тоун.  
  
Оливер покачал головой.  
  
— Она не мертва, профессор, ходят слухи о могущественной прорицательнице, скрывающейся в Тортуге.  
  
— Этого быть не может! — пораженно воскликнул Штейн.  
  
— Да, я тоже слышал, как пираты в Центральном королевстве говорили об этом… — добавил Джулиан.  
  
— Погодите, погодите… — Циско устало потер виски. — Гидеон, Тоун, Уэллс и вы входили в совет… вы можете объяснить, как, черт побери, это работало?  
  
Мартин усмехнулся.  
  
— Наверное, это прозвучит смешно, Циско, но это идеально работало. Гидеон выбрали, потому что она была способна видеть судьбу принца. Тоун должен был научить принца пользоваться скоростью, кстати, тогда Тоун не был пиратом, а был умным ученым, довольно талантливым. Уэллс тоже был ученым, но занимался здоровьем Барри, а я должен был расшифровать все тайны Атлантиды под руководством Уэллса. В течении многих лет мы работали почти идеально. Гидеон смогла заблокировать связь Барри с Атлантидой, как и воспоминания о Савитере, дабы принц был в безопасности. Эобард, Уэллс и я работали над тем, чтобы узнать о проклятом острове как можно больше.  
  
— Звучит как неплохой план, но я думаю, что это не сработало, — сказал Оливер, прекрасно зная, что по плану обычно ничего не идет.  
  
Мартин кивнул.  
  
— Гидеон видела, что Барри был связан с Савитаром благодаря силе Скорости, что бог собирался вернуться к жизни с помощью его тела, так что… мы с Уэллсом начали разбирать рисунки Барри, все символы, и именно тогда узнали про Кинжал. Мы никогда не брали в расчет амбиции Эобарда. Когда Тоун узнал о том, что Савитар сделал в Атлантиде, он начал собственное расследование, чтобы украсть скорость у принца. Гидеон увидела его план, но не успела нас предупредить и исчезла. Мы всегда думали, что Тоун ее убил.  
  
Циско прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Так вот почему Эобард пытался украсть силы Барри, именно поэтому король изгнал его из Центрального Королевства и приговорил к виселице за измену.  
  
Штейн кивнул.  
  
— Когда Эобард попытался украсть силы Барри, он потерпел неудачи, но из-за этого принц впал в кому на девять месяцев. Он практически его убил.  
  
— Поверить не могу… — простонал Циско. — Барри знает об этом?  
  
— Нет, — признался Штейн. Его мучила мысль о том, что принц теперь на пиратском корабле направляется в Атлантиду прямо навстречу смерти.  
  
— Барри заслуживал знать правду! — прорычал Циско. — Он всегда скрывал свои силы и прятался от всех! Он переживал, что не может выйти из замка, что у него не может быть нормальной жизни! Он всегда чувствовал вину за свои силы!  
  
Штейн вздохнул.  
  
— Мы сделали то, что считали правильным. После Тоуна и Зума люди начали бояться спидстеров, король и королева решили, что лучше оставить силы Барри в секрете.  
  
— Невероятно! — раздраженно воскликнул Циско. — Вы думали, что Барри может стать таким же злым, как Тоун или Зум?  
  
— Конечно, нет! Но королева боялась, что люди могут навредить Барри. Думаете, люди не боялись бы короля-спидстера? Как вы думаете, они не стали бы выступать против? Особенно с такой легендой о Савитаре? Спидстеров боятся даже пираты.  
  
— Но у Барри доброе сердце, он никогда не станет злым! — заявила Кейтлин.  
  
— Знаю… — сказал Штейн. — Я знаком с принцем с самого его детства, и прекрасно понимаю, что мы во многом были не правы. Зря мы скрывали правду, но теперь мы ничего не можем с этим сделать. И у нас большая проблема — если Барри доберется до Атлантиды, мы потеряем его навсегда.  
  
Кейтлин прижала руки ко рту, Джулиан пытался переварить новую информацию, а Циско громко вздохнул.  
  
— Мы не потеряем Барри, — уверенно заявил Оливер. — Клянусь всеми богами, мы остановим Холода, Зума и Тоуна. Пока не станет слишком поздно.  
  


***

  
  
— Лиза, погоди. — Барри схватил сестру Лена за запястье, не дав ей убежать. — Мне нужно кое-что у тебя спросить.  
  
— Конечно, милый.  
  
— О Лене. О том, что случилось… — пробормотал Барри. — Я знаю, что нужно напрямую спросить у него, но я волнуюсь, не хочу мешать, поэтому… может, ты расскажешь мне о проклятии?  
  
Лиза вздохнула, глядя в карие глаза Барри, полные беспокойства.  
  
— Нет уж, прелесть… это долгая история, и не мне рассказывать. Спроси Лена.  
  
— Ты знаешь своего брата, он мне не скажет. Он же чертовски упрямый.  
  
Лиза вздохнула, понимая, что Барри заслуживает правды, особенно после того, что случилось в каюте.  
  
— Я не могу. Прости, — с этими словам Лиза бросилась к двери, но Барри на скорости перегородил ей путь.  
  
— Лиза, пожалуйста! Твой брат хороший человек, я вижу в нем доброту. Ему было больно, я хочу помочь, — в отчаянии взмолился Барри. — Я знаю, никогда мы носим этот груз и не показываем, что он тянет нас на дно, как якорь, но если мы позволим, груз потопит нас, как лодку в штормовом море. И я чувствую, как что-то глубоко внутри Лена убивает его и я… — Барри замешкался и покраснел. — Я не хочу его потерять.  
  
Лиза тепло улыбнулась в ответ на признание принца.  
  
— Барри… ты…  _влюбился_ в моего брата?  
  
— Ч-что? Нет. Не знаю… я хочу помочь ему… должен быть способ снять проклятие? Так ведь? — Барри смущенно потер затылок. — Что-то, что я могу… мы… что мы можем сделать? Заклинание, зелье? Мик может помочь как-то… может, через поцелуй я… в смысле, я не хочу поцеловать Лена… Холода… Капитана… тьфу, твоего брата, ну он сам меня поцеловал… перебил, я пытался говорить… это был мой первый поцелуй, он украл его, не удивительно, ведь он пират, но я не хочу этого повторять… я… только если он вдруг… может быть… было здорово…  
  
Лиза оценила милое бормотание Барри.  
  
— Ради Посейдона! Барри, прекрати! Я понимаю, что ты влюбился!  
  
— Что?! Нет! Я не влюбился...  
  
Повисло неловкое молчание, Лиза прищурилась.  
  
— Пока еще… — добавил Барри, заливаясь краской. — Пожалуйста, не говори ему…  
  
— Хорошо. Я не скажу, но ты не расскажешь ему, что  _я_  тебе рассказала… ты же знаешь, он королева драмы.  
  
Барри усмехнулся.  
  
— Да. Клянусь.  
  
— Слово пирата? — спросила Лиза.  
  
Барри засомневался.  
  
— Вопрос с подвохом…  
  
— Я дразню тебя, дорогой! — усмехнулась сестра Лена.  
  
Барри недовольно поморщился и закатил глаза.  
  
— Это было пару месяцев назад. Мы плыли по северным морям в поисках сокровища под названием Холодное сердце моря.  
  
Барри нахмурился.  
  
— Никогда о таком не слышал.  
  
— Это пиратская легенда. И должна была быть легендой.  
  
— Но это не так оказалось?  
  
— Нет… — с сожалением произнесла Лиза. — Наш отец рассказывал нам эту историю, когда мы были детьми. Ленни почему-то зациклился на ней и ночами мечтал о редком темно-синем бриллианте в форме сердца, поэтому, когда мы выросли, он стал пиратом и убедил команду отправиться в приключение, которое сделает нас невероятно богатыми. Лен говорил, что это будет величайшее ограбление в истории пиратства… к сожалению, он ошибся.  
  
Барри вздохнул.  
  
— Мне жаль…  
  
— Тогда мы были дураками.  
  
— А теперь?  
  
— А теперь мы прокляты, — грустно сказала Лиза, вспоминая путешествие на север. — Мы нашли сердце моря. Это было замороженное сердце возлюбленного короля Атлантиды, похороненное на проклятом острове, который скрыт туманами времен. Он выглядел так, как рисовал его Лен — прекрасный голубой бриллиант. В тот момент мы наконец почувствовали себя богатыми. Я подумала, что наша жизнь изменится, и не ошиблась.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Сокровище нас загипнотизировало. Пещера, где мы его нашли, была полностью заморожена, никаких признаков проклятий, ловушек… ничего. Это было легко, и теперь так странно думать об этом. Многие пираты отдали жизни за поиск этого сердца, а Лен так легко его обнаружил…  
  
Барри молча смотрел на Лизу.  
  
— Мы были наивными… очень глупыми… — призналась Лиза. — Лен в команде — единственный мета, контролирующий холод, он думал, что именно он должен забрать сердце и королевского склепа. Ленни вышел вперед и взял сердце, но как только он его коснулся, все озарилось синим светом. Нас отбросило назад, а Ленни забрал все проклятие на себя. Мы едва спаслись. Я думала, что Ленни умрет, он был без сознания шесть дней. А когда проснулся, то больше не мог контролировать силы, вскоре мы поняли, что сильные эмоции вызывают их всплеск, поэтому он обычно скрывает свои чувства, но становится хуже. Мы думаем, что проклятие убивает его. Замораживает сердце.  
  
— Это можно как-то остановить?  
  
— Мы не знаем.  
  
— В пещере не было ничего, что могло помочь избавиться от проклятия? — спросил Барри, на что Лиза покачала головой.  
  
— А бриллиант? Где он теперь?  
  
— Ленни держит его в своей каюте, — пояснила Лиза. — Спрятал. Он как дракон, тащит все сокровища в свою берлогу.  
  
— Мне нужно посмотреть на него.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Это выстрел в молоко, но вдруг мы найдем какие-то подсказки?  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Барри… — неохотно пробормотала Лиза.  
  
— Лиза, твоему брату будет трудно спасти душу, пока он занят путешествием, но я обещаю, что если позволишь, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, — уверенно заявил Барри. — Ты хочешь разрушить проклятие, пожалуйста, позволь помочь.  
  
— Так, ладно! Но нужно сделать так, чтобы Лен не узнал, иначе он нас обоих убьет. Быстро за мной! — приказала Лиза и выбежала из каюты, направляясь к личным покоям капитана.   
  
Барри бежал за Лизой, покачиваясь от слабости. Силы кончились, он прижался к стене, чтобы отдышаться. Перед глазами потемнело, а колени подкосились.  
  
Голова Лизы высунулась из дверного проема.  
  
— Барри! Какого черта! Ну же! У нас мало времени!  
  
Спидстер кивнул и поспешил за ней в каюту Лена, которая оказалась впечатляющей.  
  
— Вот! — Лиза указала на старый обшарпанный сундук. Барри откинул крышку и восхищенно охнул при виде прозрачного бриллианта.  
  
— Он прекрасен… — с благоговением сказал он. — Погоди… он ведь должен быть синим!  
— Был, пока Лен его не коснулся.  
  
Барри кивнул, сделал шаг вперед, собираясь коснуться камня, но Лиза пребольно шлепнула его по ладони.  
  
— Ой! Что за чертовщина?!  
  
— Какого черта ты делаешь?! — вскрикнула Лиза. — Ты что, спятил?  
  
— Мне нужно осмотреть его, вдруг там есть символы, которые могут нам помочь. Проклятие уже перешло на Лена, все будет хорошо. Обещаю.  
  
Лиза обескураженно выдохнула, а Барри неуверенно протянул руку вперед. Пальцы коснулись холодной поверхности.  
  
— Видишь? Ничего страш…  
  
Прозрачный камень снова начал синеть. Холодная дрожь пробежала по телу Барри, и вдруг он оказался не на корабле.  _А в прекрасном раю. В королевских комнатах, похожих на Летний дворец. Барри нервно оглянулся и пошел к белым колоннам впереди. От прекрасного вида с балкона он не мог дышать. Внизу на холмах простирался невероятный белоснежный город, окруженный пышной зеленой растительностью, а на горизонте блестело бирюзовое море. Барри улыбнулся, чувствуя теплый ветерок. Было такое ощущение, будто он дома. Словно бывал здесь раньше.  
  
— Ты вернулся.  
  
Барри обернулся на голос и увидел Лена в синей мантии с серебряной парчой. Он был очень красивым. Барри очарованно смотрел на него, где-то на задворках мозга понимая, что это Лен… и как бы не Лен._  
  
— Вернулся… — ответил ошеломленный принц и вдруг почувствовал резкую боль в правой щеке.  
  
— Барри…  
  
— Ау!  
  
— Барри! Борода Посейдона!!! Очнись!  
  
Спидстер открыл глаза и увидел стоящую перед ним на коленях Лизу.  
  
— ИДИОТ! — заорала она, хватая его за рубашку. — Ты сказал, что все будет хорошо! Ты меня напугал!  
  
— Я соврал… прости, я понятия не имел, что будет… — Барри сел, держась за голову. — Что случилось?  
  
— Ты упал в обморок, а камень снова посинел. Как, черт возьми, мы объясним это Ленни?  
Барри замутило от головокружения и боли в затылке.  
  
— Ты ударился головой об стол, я не успела тебя поймать. Прости, я виновата, — добавила Лиза. Барри прищурился, собираясь сказать что-то умное, но Лиза зажала ему рот рукой. — Тихо, кто-то идет…  
  
Раздались шаги, которые затихли у каюты капитана. Кто-то постоял на пороге и двинулся в сторону верхней палубы.  
  
Лиза и Барри одновременно выдохнули.  
  
— Почти…  
  
— Почти, — кивнула Лиза, убирая бриллиант обратно в сундук. — Давай, нужно уходить. Идея была ужасной, потом поговорим. Смекаешь?  
  
Барри кивнул, опасаясь гнева Лизы, и они быстро покинули каюту. Очевидно, что на них хотели напасть. Лиза и Барри добрались до верхней палубы и увидели на горизонте корабль.  
  
— Как думаешь, мы обгоним их? — с надеждой спросил Барри, глядя на впечатляющее судно, приближающееся к ним.  
  
— Не знаю… — ответила Лиза, глядя на мили голубой воды и белую пену за кораблем Негодяев.  
  
— Капитан! Легион набирает скорость! — Заорал Сэм, и Лен тут же схватился за руль. На его лице отчетливо читались отвращение и раздражение.  
  
— Почему Тоун нас преследует? — спросил Мик.  
  
— Не знаю, но клянусь, я выясню.  
  
— Они почти рядом.  
  
Лен ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Начинается самое интересное, — сказал он первому помощнику, после чего отдал приказ экипажу:  
  
— Бросьте передний якорь! Сейчас же!  
  
Вудворд сбросил с кормы огромный якорь. Зазвенела цепь, змеясь по палубе, и пираты ухмыльнулись, поняв план Капитана Холода. Внезапно цепь остановилась, и Тони закрепил ее. Корабль резко развернулся вокруг якоря с такой скоростью, что Барри пришлось вцепиться в перила, чтобы не рухнуть в воду. Пушки корабля Негодяев поравнялись с Легионом.  
  
— Оружие на изготовку! — Лен мрачно улыбнулся, довольный полученным преимуществом и эффектом неожиданности. — Огонь!  
  
Пушечные ядра врезались в боковину Легиона несколько раз, но вражеский корабль постепенно смог развернуться и начал ответный огонь. От громкого грохота пушек у Барри заложило уши. Смертоносный шквал выстрелов превратил происходящее в хаос. Огонь был разрушительным — пираты рассыпались по укрытиям, спасаясь от смерти, кругом взлетали обломки, пахло порохом и горелым. Барри в ужасе застыл.  
  
— Барри! Отойди, это слишком опасно! — заорала Лиза.  
  
— Лиза! Это я во всем виноват! Мы должны сказать Лену… Тоуну нужен я, если я сдамся, то…  
  
— Барри, успокойся, успокойся! — закричала Лиза. — Мы победим! Верь в моего брата!  
  
Принц нервно кивнул. Он участвовал в сражениях на суше и неплохо управлялся с мечом, но бой в открытом море был совсем другим. Барри боялся утонуть.  
  
— Барри! Лиза! — кричал несущийся к ним Хартли. — Мы должны сказать Капитану, что у нас готов двойной заряд!  
  
— Да! Я скажу! — Лиза ринулась в сторону Лена, уворачиваясь от летящих щепок.  
  
— Барри! Под палубой пожар, возьми ведро, пока он не добрался до трюма и не повредил корпус!  
  
— Хорошо! — крикнул Барри, пытаясь переорать свист пушечных ядер.  
  
— Спасибо! — Хартли побежал к Марку, чтобы помочь ему с пушкой.  
  
— Готовьте двойной удар! — взревел Лен с верхней палубы. Сэм и Тони кинулись выполнять приказ капитана вместе с Миком.  
  
— Огонь! — скомандовал Лен. Но на этот раз это был двойной выстрел с цепью — раздался треск мачты, с грохотом свалившейся на палубу Легиона.  
  
Барри в изумлении смотрел на уничтожение огромного корабля. Это было пугающее зрелище, и военные навыки Лена были восхитительными. Барри сделал себе мысленную заметку сказать Снарту об этом потом, ведь он невероятный капитан… о боже… о чем он вообще думает!  
  
Дурацкий мозг. Барри постарался сосредоточиться на своем задании.  
  
Принц схватил лежащее на палубе ведро и на скорости добрался до огня в трюме. К счастью, разгореться пожар не успел, так что Барри успешно выполнил свою работу. Он уже собрался вернуться наверх, как огромное ядро взорвало бок корабля прямо рядом с ним, проделав идеально круглое отверстие точно по ватерлинии.  
  
Барри запаниковал. Вода начала быстро заполнять трюм, и он не знал, что делать, как заделать дыру…  
  
Он не успел выбраться из трюма, чтобы попросить помощи у Мика или еще кого-то, потому что второе ядро врезалось в лестницу. Путь перегородила гора из досок и щепок. Принц попытался закрыть лицо и шлепнулся спиной на затопленный пол. Попытка встать успехом не увенчалась, потому что на Барри рухнула высокая деревянная колонна, прижав его ноги под водой.  
  
Барри издал леденящий кровь крик от невыносимой боли. Сердце больно колотилось в груди, нужно было бежать, пока трюм не заполнится водой, но… Барри не умел плавать, да и плыть с зажатыми ногами — так себе занятие. Он был обречен. Вода прибывали слишком быстро, а он… застрял в темноте.  _Один_.  
  
— Аааагрх! — простонал Барри, пытаясь освободить ноги. Колонна передавила ему бедра чуть выше колен. Базироваться он не мог, нужно было больше энергии, да и вода уже начала попадать на лицо. Спидстер почувствовал животный ужас.  
  
Он утонет в темном трюме, и никто этого не заметит.  
  
— ЛЕН!!! ЛИЗА! — изо всех сил закричал Барри, но наверху все еще шло сражение. — Кто-нибудь! Пожалуйста! Помогите! Мик!  
  
Он попытался снова столкнуть колонную, но огромный кусок дерева не двигался.  
  
— Лен… — тихо прошептал Барри. — Я… я не умею плавать… я не хочу умирать…  
  
Холодная вода коснулась шеи, а от неудобного положения затекла спина. Барри запрокинул голову и заплакал. Он был очень напуган.  
  
— Лен…  
  
Вскоре вода хлынула ему в лицо, Барри последний раз вдохнул и нырнул, снова пытаясь оттолкнуть колонну, но безуспешно. Он был в отчаянии и чувствовал, как воздух кончается в легких. Внезапно корабль покачнулся, колонна еще сильнее начала давить на ноги. Барри закричал от боли, забыв, что он под водой, сразу же захлебываясь. Он тонул. Легкие кололо от недостатка воздуха, зрение поплыло. Не в силах пошевелиться, Барри закрыл глаза, смирившись со своей судьбой. Наверное, так и закончится его жизнь… и как же больно оттого, что у них с Леном было так мало времени…


	6. Бросая вызов судьбе

Барри проснулся, чувствуя, как к нему прижимается теплое тело, а грудь обхватывает сильная рука. Он осторожно повернулся и увидел красивое лицо крепко спящего Лена. Пират выглядел немного моложе во сне, его руки покрывали синие татуировки. Барри проследил тонкий орнамент и задумался, было ли это какой-то пиратской традицией или просто странными татуировками с каким-то мистическим значением. Юный принц, полный любопытства, нежно провел пальцем по синим линиям, и Лен слегка пошевелился во сне. Барри улыбнулся прекрасному виду перед собой и медленно наклонился, целуя красивого капитана. Он почувствовал холодок на губах Лена. Это завело его.  
  
Вскоре голубые глаза распахнулись, и Барри смущенно улыбнулся.  
  
— Доброе утро, — тихо прошептал спидстер.  
  
Лен игриво ухмыльнулся и набросился на Барри, придавив его своим обнаженным телом.  
  
— Любовь моя… — протянул он, целуя Барри в губы и тут же воспламеняя его сердце. — Утро еще не наступило…  
  
Барри взглянул в сторону и с удивлением понял, что он находится не на пиратском корабле, а в большой комнате, которую уже видел во сне. Это была спальня с массивными белыми колоннами и прекрасным видом из окна на лазурный океан и белоснежный город снизу.   
  
Барри хихикнул. Лен был прав. Рассвет еще только занимался. Небо окрасилось яркими цветами восхода, розовым и оранжевым, на глубоком своде все еще сверкали звезды.  
  
— Где мы? — спросил Барри, ошеломленный красотой этого рая.  
  
Лен усмехнулся.  
  
— В нашей комнате. Где же еще?  
  
Барри слабо улыбнулся, глядя в пленительную глубину голубых глаз, задаваясь вопросом, что же происходит… это сон или галлюцинации?  
  
Лен опустил взгляд и дразняще провел прохладной рукой вниз по обнаженному телу Барри.  
  
— Может, прошлой ночью я оставил тебя совсем без чувств? — спросил он низким голосом, и спидстер задрожал от провокационных поглаживаний.  
  
— Прошлой ночью… — Барри закусил губу, совершенно сбитый с толку. — Я не помню…  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я освежил твою память? — спросил Лен голосом, полным желания.  
  
Спидстер тихо угукнул, чувствуя поцелуи на шее.  
  
— Мне бы этого хотелось… — признался он. Рука Лена опускалась все ниже к его твердому члену и осторожно обвела чувствительную головку. Спидстер ахнул и прикрыл глаза от ощущений прохладной ладони на тонкой коже. Барри так сильно  _хотелось_. Это был первый раз, когда он испытывал такую тесную близость, и Лен был именно тем, о ком он так мечтал.  
  
Капитан начал медленно двигать ладонью по стволу, наблюдая, как Барри задыхается и вздрагивает. Он покраснел, смущенный своими позорными стонами и звуками скольжения по его эрекции, покрытой предэякулятом.  
  
— Боже…  _быстрее_.  
  
Лен усмехнулся.  
  
— Ты здесь бог, но… будь хорошим мальчиком и кончи для меня, — прошептал он, все сильнее и сильнее двигая рукой. Барри весь напрягся, пальцы свело, и он корчился под Леном, теряясь в волнах вожделения. Он бессознательно вцепился Лену в спину, оставляя красные полосы как свидетельство их страстного утра.  
  
— Боже… я так скучал по тебе… — стонал Барри, выгибая спину и до предела всаживая член в кулак Лена, на что Снарт улыбнулся и ущипнул его ключицу губами.  
  
— Мой нетерпеливый спидстер… — сказал он, затаив дыхание. Барри распахнул рот, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит.  
  
— Навсегда… — выдохнул он, глядя Лену в глаза.  
  
Леонард улыбнулся и потер большим пальцем кончик головки члена Барри, чтобы посмотреть, как его любимый стонет от удовольствия.  
  
— Как же ты меня дразнишь… — захныкал Барри.  
  
Лен усмехнулся в ответ на прекрасные звуки своего молодого любовника, крепче сжал его член, и Барри дернулся, вскрикнул, выгибаясь всем телом, и завибировал, заливая спермой тесный кулак Лена.  
  
— Ты такой красивый… — сказал загипнотизированный зрелищем Лен. — Ты даже не представляешь, как сексуально выглядишь,  _как же ты совершенен…_  
  
Барри откинулся на подушки, его грудь вздымалась, он провалился в экстаз, но… вскоре блаженство превратилось в кошмар. Он застыл. Тонул и не мог дышать. Его пальцы вцепились в простыни до треска. В легких жгуче болело, перед глазами все плыло, а звуки исчезли.  
  
—  _Савитар_? — взволнованно прошептал Лен. — Дыши!  
  
Барри нахмурился, не понимая, кто такой  _Савитар_ , он хотел открыть глаза, остаться с Леном, но все медленно исчезало в холодной темноте.  
  
— Давай,  _Барри_ … пожалуйста, дыши… останься со мной…  
  


***

  
  
Главная мачта Легиона вдруг треснула пополам с громким пугающим звуком, похожим на гром, и начала падать на верхние и нижние паруса, разрывая их в клочья. Лен довольно заулыбался и ледяными глазами взглянул на Тоуна, который держал руль корабля и выкрикивал проклятия.  
  
Лизы фыркнула, а Мик весело расхохотался.  
  
— Ну, это даст нам некоторое преимущество. И избавит нас от головной боли.  
  
Лен кивнул.  
  
— Корабль Тоуна застрянет здесь, но я слышал, что у него в команде есть маг, способный быстро починить паруса, так что полный вперед, нам нужно добраться до Тортуги.  
  
Мик согласно закивал.  
  
— Капитан! — истошно заорал Хартли с главной палубы. — У нас проблема!  
  
Леонард, Лиза и Мик повернулись к задыхающемуся от быстрого бега парню.  
  
— Судно пробито! Два ядра попали в корпус! В трюм!  
  
Лен застонал, до предела выкручивая руль, чтобы проложить курс на север.  
  
— Хартли, бери смолу, заделайте с Марком пробоины! В Тортуге остановимся, починим корабль.  
  
— Барри в трюме! Он тонет! Сэм уже пытается разобрать проход!  
  
Лиза в ужасе распахнула глаза, и Лен почувствовал, как краска отливает у него от щек.  
  
— Какого черта Барри делал в трюме? И почему ты молчал?! — проорал он, быстро приказывая Лизе занять место рулевого. Он бросился к деревянной двери, которая вела вниз с палубы, за ним побежали Хартли и Мик. Они не стали терять ни минуты. Сэм смог убрать доски, но вода была везде. Сердце Лена заполошно колотилось в груди. Капитан быстро снял ремень, скинул куртку, рубашку и с громким всплеском нырнул в холодную воду. Было темно, все кругом было завалено обломками.  
  
В полумраке он смог разглядеть Барри, застрявшего под огромной колонной. Парень был бледен как смерть. Леонард быстро поплыл к нему и попытался убрать колонну, но она оказалась слишком тяжелой. Он выругался, осматривая завалы и отчаянно пытаясь придумать, как освободить Барри. Вариантов не было — он развернулся и поплыл обратно к лестнице.  
  
Мик, Хартли и Сэм с тревогой ждали его возвращения.  
  
— Мне нужна помощь! Барри в ловушке.  
  
Мик и Сэм тут же избавились от оружия и одежды и бросились в затопленный трюм вслед за капитаном. Благодаря их помощи Лену удалось освободить Барри. Он быстро поднял его на руки и поплыл назад, с трудом выбравшись на сухое место и уложив туда бесчувственного парня.  
  
— Он не дышит, — сказал Хартли, обеспокоенно осматривая безжизненное тело.  
  
Лен быстро начал делать массаж сердца, надавливая на грудь Барри, а потом перешел к искусственному дыханию. Касание их губ заставило Капитана вспомнить поцелуй и то, как Барри пытался сопротивляться. Малыш хотел оставить его и вернуться в Центральное Королевство, как только они доберутся до Тортуги. Он просил свободы, которую Леонарду так не хотелось ему давать. Сердце Снарта заныло. Они были так близко с острову и совсем рядом с грядущим прощанием, что он не сдержал обессиленного стона, сильнее нажимая на грудь Барри. Все потом. Сначала нужно вернуть его к жизни.  
  
— Ничего не получается! — воскликнул Хартли.  
  
Лен был близок к панике, что ему вообще было не свойственно.  
  
— Барри! Ну же,  _Скарлет_!  
  
Волна страха захлестнула его. Нет, он не мог потерять Барри.  _Только не сейчас._  
  
— Давай, Барри, пожалуйста… дыши… останься со мной…  
  
Тело Барри дернулось, и он слабо кашлянул, выплевывая воду. Лен тут же повернул его на бок. Барри задыхался и кашлял, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Его грудь горела из-за соленой воды.  
  
— Скарлет?  
  
Ресницы Барри трепетали. Мик, Хартли и появившийся Марк синхронно выдохнули.  
  
— Лен… — хрипло прошептал Барри голосом, полным паники. Его затрясло. Он понятия не имел, что случилось и почему он чувствовал себя таким слабым и замерзшим.  
  
— Ты в порядке… ты в порядке… — повторял Капитан Холод, осторожно придерживая его за плечи. Кажется, Барри совсем не подозревал, что так быстро смог украсть его замороженное сердце. — Просто дыши…  
  
Барри сглотнул, в горле сильно першило.  
  
— Чт… что случилось? — совсем неслышно спросил он.  
  
— Ты чуть не утонул, тупая ты водоросль! — вскрикнул Хартли, на что Лен бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд.  
  
Барри нахмурился. Он  _ничего_ не помнил.  
  
— Серьезно, ты нас так напугал… я думал, что ты уже готов пойти на корм рыбам, — признался Мик, и Барри поднял взгляд, встречаясь с голубыми глазами Лена. Яркий цвет тут же вызвал воспоминания о  _другой жизни_ … Л _ен над ним, целовал его, касался и сводил с ума похотью и удовольствием… Это был Лен… и в то же время не Лен._  Барри тут же покраснел, стыдясь своих запретных желаний.  
  
— Скарлет, с тобой все в порядке?  
  
— Да… — тихо прошептал он, чувствуя, как от воспоминаний горит лицо. Барри вздохнул, пытаясь понять, почему он видел этот рай и кто, черт возьми, такой Савитар. Может, это все шутки его разума?  
  
— Капитан… кажется, он растерял мозги, — предположил Хартли, за что получил увесистую затрещину от Мика.  
  
— Ай! За что?!  
  
— Заслужил потому что, — заявил Мик.  
  
Лен кивнул, и Хартли обезоруживающе поднял руки.  
  
— Я шучу… — он медленно повернулся к Барри. — Случился пожар в трюме, ты решил пойти тушить, потому что он мог повредить корпус корабля, но ты чуть не погиб, потому что пушки попали прямо в корпус, оставив две пробоины.  
  
Барри кивнул, припоминая. Он хотел помочь, потому что чувствовал вину, так как Тоун преследовал Негодяев. Спидстер застонал от ужасной головной боли и закрыл глаза, чтобы его не тошнило. Он попытался встать, безуспешно, но его жалка попытка не осталась незамеченной. Лен положил руку ему на грудь.  
  
— Какого черта ты делаешь?  
  
Барри выдохнул. Он считал, что им нужно было не тратить время, а как можно быстрее бежать прочь от Тоуна, добраться до Тортуги и починить корабль.  
  
— Мы не можем терять время… — со всей возможной категоричностью сказал он. — Тоун… он никогда не сдастся.  
  
— О чем ты? Ты знаешь, чего он хочет?  
  
Громкий крик с палубы над ними почти оглушил.  
  
— Avast Ye! Земля! — орал Скаддер. — Тортуга на горизонте!  
  
Лен и Мик переглянулись.  
  
— Аврал! — быстро приказал Леонард, Мик, Хартли и Марк кивнули, а Барри нахмурился, не совсем понимая пиратское наречие.  
  
Хартли заметил его замешательство и пояснил:  
  
— Это значит все наверх, мы недалеко от Тортуги.  
  
— Нам нужно отремонтировать корабль, — добавил Лен. — Марк и Харт, вы отвечаете за пробоины и за провиант вместе с Лизой. Мы с Миком пообщаемся с предсказательницей насчет нашего путешествия.  
  
— Слушаемся, — отрапортовал Марк.  
  
— Мик, помоги Лизе проложить курс прямо к острову.  
  
— Да, Капитан.  
  
— Оставьте нас. Мне нужно поговорить с Барри наедине, — сухо попросил Лен. Пираты обеспокоенно переглянулись, понимая, что Капитан чем-то взволнован. — Шуруйте! — рявкнул Снарт, и команду как ветром сдуло. Капитан и Барри остались одни. Лен тут же рванулся вперед и схватил Барри за воротник рубашки.  
  
— Оу, Лен?! — Барри испугался такого напора. Взгляд Снарта был ледяным.  
  
— Никогда больше так не делай, — угрожающе произнес он. Барри от страха не чувствовал ног, а ворот рубашки покрылся слоем инея.  
  
— О чем ты вообще говоришь?!  
  
— Я  _запрещаю_ тебе тонуть или рисковать своей жизнью.  
  
Барри недовольно нахмурился.  
  
— Я же не специально! Я пытался помочь! И быть полезным!  
  
— Если утонешь — толку от тебя будет мало. — Лен вышел из себя, хоть и понимал, что его гнев иррационален. Может, он был вызван тем, что Барри чуть не умер у него на руках, или… потому что Лен неизбежно потеряет Барри, как только он причалят вТортугу, и это злило его. У Снарта не было плана. Барри оказался неожиданным сюрпризом. Судьба подарила ему прекрасное сокровище, но Барри ему не принадлежал, и украсть его было нельзя.  
  
— Я потушил этот дурацкий огонь! Скажи спасибо! — сердито ответил Барри, тут же вздрогнув от холода силы Лена. — Уймись, пожалуйста! Ты мне рубашку заморозил!  
  
Лен заметил белый пар, вырывающийся изо рта Барри, а вокруг них явственно чувствовался мороз. Мысленно Снарт выругался. Он сразу же отпустил парня. Барри отскочил от него и нервно оглянулся на дверь, словно хотел сбежать. Капитан тут же кинулся ему наперерез, преграждая выход.  
  
— Куда ты собрался?  
  
— Ухожу!  
  
— И куда же? С корабля?  
  
— Наверх! Ты знаешь, куда! От тебя подальше! — злобно прорычал Барри, отпихивая от себя пирата. Драться он не хотел, просто Капитан Холод вел себя слишком нелепо. Хоть он и был сильнее его в разы.  
  
Страх и гнев поселились в желудке Лена.  
  
— Никуда ты не пойдешь. Мы не закончили разговор, малыш, и ты еще у меня в плену.  
  
Барри опять нахмурился.  
  
— Я больше не твой пленник, Лен.  
  
— Не-а. Ты отклонил предложение присоединиться к команде, — раздраженно заявил он, заслоняя выход. — Следовательно, ты все еще мой пленник. Мой корабль — мои правила.  
  
— Ты ведешь себя неразумно! Мне нужно вернуться в Центральное Королевство! Я должен помочь семье, я же говорил!  
  
— А мне почему не сказал? — прищурился Лен, припоминая всю нагороженную Барри ложь ради сокрытия личности. — Кроме того, если ты так бесполезен на суше, как в море, думаю, твоя семья обойдется и без твоей помощи.  
  
Барри опешил. В горле засвербило, а глаза неконтролируемо распахнулись. Слова Лена ужалили, словно щупальца медузы.  
  
Леонард помрачнел, стараясь скрыть свое смущение.  
  
— Не смотри на меня так. В море от тебя нет никакого толку. О кораблях ты ничего не знаешь, не умеешь плавать, годишься только вляпываться в неприятности и тонуть… как ты собираешься спасать семью?  
  
— Да! Я ничего не знаю о кораблях, идиот! Потому что я не пират и не моряк! — воскликнул Барри, он правда изо всех сил старался потушить этот дурацкий трюм, чтобы произвести впечатление на Снарта, а взамен получил придирки.  
  
— Я знаю. Поверь, это увидит даже слепой, — раздраженно выплюнул Лен. — Так кто ты, черт возьми? Ты хоть Барри?  
  
Лицо парня побледнело. Он сглотнул вязкую слюну. Говорить правду было  _нельзя_.  
  
— Тебя правда зовут Барри? — с отвращением спросил Лен, чувствуя себя гадко потому, что Барри не решался довериться ему.  
  
— Да, конечно!   
  
Лен скептически фыркнул в ответ.  
  
— Тогда кто ты такой? Ты явно не пират, не ученик кузнеца… ты что, убийца? Или шпион Королевского флота?  
  
Барри зло выдохнул.  
  
— Я же говорил тебе, что я не враг!  
  
— Значит, шлюха?  
  
— Я не шлюха! — вскрикнул Барри, чувствуя, как от злости заливается краской.  
  
— Тогда скажи правду! — взревел Лен, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в личное пространство Барри. — Я спас тебе жизнь, спас тебя от смерти в воде, я заслуживаю правды!  
  
— Я не могу тебе сказать, — прошептал Барри, проклиная свое затруднительное положение, но он не хотел подвергать риску Леонарда, если Тоун расскажет, что он — наследный принц, лучше исчезнуть сразу, как они прибудут в Тортугу.  
  
Лен усмехнулся, чувствуя себя глупо.  
  
— Ты явно обманул меня своим невинным поведением, но ты не заслуживаешь доверия, ты просто очаровываешь всех вокруг себя, а потом топишь их в своей лжи.  
  
Барри покачал головой.  
  
— Ты знаешь, что я не такой! И я не собирался врать!  
  
— Откуда мне знать? — прорычал Лен. — Я не знаю.  
  
— Клянусь, я тебе не враг, я просто хочу помочь тебе… — устало сказал Барри.  
  
—  _Помочь_? — удивленно переспросил Капитан Холод.  
  
— Помочь снять проклятие.  
  
— Зачем? Какое тебе до этого дело?  
  
В каюте на мгновение воцарилась тишина. Лен даже затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа.  
  
— Не знаю, — признался Барри, чувствуя себя совсем растерянным. Он не собирался говорить, что влюбился в капитана Негодяев. — Я просто чувствую… что хочу забрать твою боль, — в итоге сказал он, поднимая руку, чтобы коснуться лица Лена, но Капитан грубо перехватил его ладонь и толкнул Барри к стене.  
  
— Мпффф! — Барри застонал от боли и закрыл глаза. Это был не тот Лен, который нежно целовал его в постели. А  _Капитан Холо_ д, которого боялись все пираты. В его сознании реальность и сон перемешались.  
  
— Я тебя совсем не знаю! Не веди себя так, будто тебе есть дело до меня или команды! — взревел Лен, и Барри ахнул, потому что в каюте снова стало холодно. Он дрожал, запястья болели. Барри стиснул кулаки от отчаяния и безысходности. Он не мог сказать Лену правду. Он не знал, как отреагирует капитан Негодяев на то, что на его корабле все это время прятался наследный принц, а Тоун преследовал их из-за него. Лиза говорила, что пираты ненавидят королевскую семью, а за голову Лена назначена высокая цена. Барри вздохнул. Он правда хотел прекратить спор и помочь Лену снять проклятье.  
  
— Мне очень жаль, Лен. Я не могу сказать всей правды, но я правда хочу помочь тебе… найти способ избавить тебя от проклятья.  
  
— Меня не надо спасать, — рявкнул Лен, а на потолке каюты появились сосульки. Пальцы Снарта, сжимающие запястье Барри, тоже начали леденеть. Барри зашипел и попытался высвободиться.  
  
— Лен, стой!  
  
Снарт тут же разжал хватку, осознав, что причиняет Барри боль, и отступил, хмурясь. Он не понимал, почему рядом с Барри он с трудом мог держать под контролем свои силы. Он просто хотел, чтобы парень рассказал правду, но… не знал, как его убедить. Черт! Лен же был пиратом, а не ученым или дипломатом.  
  
Леонард вздохнул. Он знал, что Барри принадлежит другому миру. Наверняка, он из знатной семьи. Его манера говорить, вежливость, чистые руки, то, как он обращался с Лизой, насколько был наивен… улики были на поверхности. И Лену нравился этот парень, но… Барри не принадлежал морю. И Лену —  _тоже_. Поэтому Лен не мог к нему привязываться, нужно было вернуть Барри свободу. Чем скорее, тем лучше. Барри нужно остаться в Тортуге, так будет лучше для всех, и для его безопасности тоже.  
  
— Мне не нужна твоя помощь. И ты прав, — начал Лен, борясь со своим упрямым сердцем. — Ты не пират. Тебе здесь не место. Ты бесполезен. Я дарую тебе свободу. Как только мы прибудем в Тортугу, мы расстанемся в порту, и ты сможешь найти корабль, который доставит тебя обратно в Центральное Королевство. Если ты посмеешь снова встать у меня на пути, я без колебаний убью тебя. Смекаешь?  
  
Сердце Барри разлетелось на тысячи осколков, но он молча кивнул. Именно этого он и хотел, или думал, что хочет. Свободы и возвращения домой. Он знал, что Тоун следит за ним, но не знал, пострадала ли его семья после нападения на Центральное Королевство.  
  
— Спасибо, — сказал Барри, борясь с подступающими слезами. Он не хотел плакать перед самим Капитаном Холодом.  _Так будет лучше._  Он не хотел быть мертвым грузом. Его ждали королевские обязанности и семья. А влюбленность в Лена была всего лишь несбыточной мечтой, и если он будет держаться подальше от Снарта, Тоун оставит Негодяев в покое. Таким образом Барри их защитит.  
  
— Сиди здесь, пока не прибудем в порт. Команда сойдет с корабля вместе со мной, а потом ты исчезнешь из нашей жизни и вернешься в Центральное Королевство, — холодно произнес Лен, собираясь покинуть каюту.  
  
— Могу я хотя бы попрощаться с командой? — робко спросил Барри, вспоминая Лизу и Мика. Леонард тут же обернулся и в ярости схватил Барри за рубашку.  
  
— Не смей.  
  
Барри задрожал от страха, глядя в ледяные глаза Лена.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что ты нравишься Лизе.  
  
Повисло тревожное молчание, и Барри все понял.  
  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я ее расстраивал.  
  
Лен кивнул.  
  
— Я скажу всем, что ты отдыхаешь. Что тебе нездоровится, и ты останешься на корабле, пока мы не соберем все необходимое для плавания в Атлантиду.  
  
Барри снова кивнул, старательно скрывая боль. Сердце болело просто нестерпимо. Он чувствовал себя поверженным и опустил руки. Он не мог смотреть на Снарта, его мучили разбитое сердце, отчаяние и захлестнувшее одиночество.  
  
Капитан медленно отпустил Барри, провел рукой по его предплечью, прикосновение было нежным. Но сожалению не было места, Лен уже принял решение. Не говоря ни слова, он ушел из каюты, оставив Барри одного. И даже не обернулся.  
  


***

  
  
Наступила ночь. Пираты сошли с корабля в сырой и грязный порт и оказались в ветхой гавани для пиратов и прочих преступников Карибского моря.  
  
Лиза вздохнула и взяла брата за руку.  
  
— Ленни, ты уверен, что я не могу остаться с Барри, раз уж ему плохо?  
  
— Я говорил, сестренка, он спит, ему нужен отдых, а мне, Марку и Хартли — твоя помочь с припасами.  
  
— Они и сами могут справиться, — раздраженно добавила Лиза. Она чувствовала, что что-то не так.  
  
Лен молча уставился на сестру, и она сдалась.  
  
— Ладно. Я помогу Марку и Хартли.  
  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал Лен. — Мы с Миком навестим предсказательницу, встретимся на рассвете на корабле.  
  
— Прекрасно, — сухо сказала Лиза, которая все еще хотела вернуться на корабль. — Ненавижу тебя.  
  
Лен только пожал плечами.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в Тортугу! — орал Сэм, пугая толпу. Лен только вздыхал. — Ах, я и забыл о том, какие цветы можно найти в Тортуге, помните?  
  
Тони ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Говорю тебе, дружище, если бы каждый город в мире был таким, то все мужчины были бы счастливы.  
  
— Жалко, что паренек пропустит все веселье.  
  
— Капитан припас его для себя, — нагло добавил Тони, после чего Лен бросил на него ледяной взгляд. — Просто шутка, Капитан!  
  
Лен фыркнул, провожая взглядом Лизу и команду, которые вошли в город и растворились в безумной толпе пиратов, проституток и воров, набившихся на грязные мощеные улицы.   
  
Когда они наконец скрылись из виду, Мик повернулся к Лену.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — с каменным лицом сказал Лен, избегая взгляда друга. Мик молча шел за ним. Два пирата добрались до края города, до болота в самом сердце реки Пантано.  
  
— Я же вижу, что-то не так, — упрямо талдычил Мик. — Что с парнем?  
  
Лен раздраженно сжал зубы. Иногда Мик был не в меру проницательным.  
  
— Ничего.  
  
— Знаешь… я думаю, что он тебе подходит.  
  
Лен запнулся об брусчатку и остановился.  
  
— Мик, хватит говорить о нем. Он плохой человек. Мы вообще его не знаем. Он — проблема. Я должен был убить его, как только он появился на моем чертовом корабле.  
  
— Ты поругался с ним?  
  
— Нет, — холодно отозвался Лен.  
  
— Так и есть.  
  
— Нет!  
  
Мик с сомнением посмотрел на него, и Лен застонал.  
  
— Я сказал ему уйти. Когда вернемся на корабль, его уже там не будет.  
  
Мик вытаращил глаза.  
  
— Зачем, ради седой бороды Посейдона, ты это сделал?  
  
— Потому что без меня ему будет лучше. Мы пираты, а он — нет. Я чуть не убил его своей силой, а потом он чуть не захлебнулся. Это для его же блага. Кроме того, он твердил о необходимости вернуться в Центральное Королевство, чтобы помочь семье.  
  
— Лен, _ты идиот._  
  
— Я предложил ему остаться, поехать с нами… — с тоской в голосе признался Капитан, и Мик заметил боль в голубых глазах своего лучшего друга.  
  
— И?  
  
— Он отказался, — добавил Лен, глядя на небольшую палубу с двумя баркасами.  
  
— Должна быть причина, — вслух подумал Мик. — Я видел, как он на тебя смотрит, Лен. Спорю на лучший ром Карибского моря, что Барри влюбился в тебя.  
  
Лен рассмеялся над этой нелепой мыслью, пытаясь скрыть, насколько же ему хотелось, чтобы Мик был прав. Он и сам втрескался в этого паренька с головой.  
  
Мик вздохнул.  
  
— Барри принадлежит к другому миру, мне там не место… — рассеянно сказал Лен, отвязывая одну лодку, чтобы они смогли на ней спуститься по реке и добраться до предсказательницы.  
  
— Чепуха, — резко оборвал его Мик, но их прервал неожиданно громкий раскат грома, небо разрезали яркие красные молнии.  
  
—  _Холод_ , — мрачно сказал появившийся Тоун. — У тебя есть то, что принадлежит мне.  
  
— Хамло, я вообще-то тоже здесь, — раздраженно заметил Мик. Тоун недоверчиво глянул на него. —  _Капитан_ Холод и Хитвейв.  
  
— Я думал, что твой покалеченный корабль немного отсрочит нашу встречу, — не скрывая изумления, сказал Лен.  
  
Тоун раздраженно хмыкнул.  
  
— Задержалась моя команда, но не я.  
  
— Точно. Спидстер, бегающий по воде. Я всегда забываю об этом. — Лен закатил глаза, но впечатленным не выглядел. — Что тебе нужно? Мы заняты, у нас план кражи, а ты только мешаешь.  
  
Мик кивнул, а его пальцы охватило пламя.  
  
Тоун рассмеялся.  
  
— Не нужно. Я просто хочу поговорить. Просто  _переговоры_.  
  
Лен наклонил голову к плечу.  
  
— Я не буду лгать, Тоун, мне интересно… говорят, что ты ищешь сокровище гораздо более ценное, нежели серебро и золото.  
  
— Да, именно поэтому я следовал за тобой. Хочу забрать то, что принадлежит мне.  
  
— Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, о чем речь, а времени ломать голову у меня нет. Не хотите нас просветить?  
  
— Мне нужен наследный принц Центрального Королевства.  
  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Мик и Лен переглянулись и расхохотались во весь голос.  
  
— Может, я похож на короля? — спросил Мик, вытирая выступившие слезы.  
  
— Мечтай, приятель…  
  
Тоун нахмурился, недовольно глядя на пиратов.  
  
— Издеваетесь?  
  
Мик засмеялся еще громче, а Лен воздел глаза к небу.  
  
— С чего ты взял, что принц в Тортуге? — отсмеявшись, спросил Рори. — Поделись с нами своим ромом, а!  
  
Эобард вдруг оскалился.  
  
— То есть, вы не знаете?  
  
Лен перестал улыбаться и прищурился.  
  
— Что?  
  
Эобард заулыбался еще хитрее.  
  
— Довольно неожиданно. Парень тебе ничего не сказал, наверное, поэтому и выжил на вашем судне… твои пираты наверняка с радостью бы насадили его голову на пику.  
  
Лицо Лена озарилось пониманием, а сердце тут же заколотилось.  
  
— Он  _симпатичный_ , правда? — сказал Тоун, делая несколько крошечных шагов, словно хищник и не нарушая зрительного контакта с Холодом. — Красивые глаза, яркая улыбка, неотразимые губы, высокое стройное тело и узкая задница…  
  
Мик разинул рот.  
  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что милашка — наследный принц? Это невозможно. Так ведь, Лен?  
  
Леонард был поражен. Из всех выводов, которые он пытался сделать насчет истинной личности Барри, такой расклад, на его взгляд, был наименее возможным, но… отрицать, что в этом не было смысла, было бесполезно.  
  
— Бьюсь об заклад, ты хотел нагнуть его над ближайшим столом, а потом забрать с собой… он действительно привлекателен, — мрачно ухмыльнулся Тоун. В его пальцах сверкнули красные молнии. — Наверное, сейчас он один на этом опасном острове, полном убийц, насильников и воров… будет очень печально, если с ним что-то случится…  
  
— Не смей прикасаться к нему! — взревел Лен.  
  
— Попробуй останови меня, — злобно ухмыльнулся Тоун. — Спасибо, Леонард. Благодаря тебе я легко его заполучу…  
  


***

  
  
Барри сидел в самом дальнем трюме, когда услышал, как команда сходит на берег. Ему оставалось лишь ждать, когда они уйдут как можно дальше. Смешно. Он наконец обрел свободу, но вместо счастья ощущал лишь одиночество и отчаяние.   
  
Принц вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Внизу виднелась затопленная часть корабля, где Барри чуть не утонул. Там же на самом дне осталась его корона. Барри подумал о том, как же отреагирует Лен, когда его пираты достанут драгоценность после его исчезновения…  
  
Спидстер вспышкой взлетел на опустевшую палубу. На горизонте было видно два быстро приближающихся к порту корабля, у одного была сломана мачта, видимо, это был Легион, а на втором — огромный флаг Центрального Королевства. Может, они плыли именно за Барри, потому что искали его…  
  
Барри посмотрел на город и с ужасом заметил яркую красную вспышку, пролетевшую вдоль моря и исчезнувшую в городе.   
  
Тоун.  
  
Сердце заныло от страха.  
  
— Лен…  
  
За спиной Барри корабль начал обстреливать Легион пушечными ядрами, но спидстер смотрел лишь на город.  _Там был Лен._ Барри закрыл глаза, принимая решение. Он хотел увидеть Лена.  
  
Распахнув глаза, мерцающие желтыми молниями, Барри сверкнул вспышкой в сторону города, оказавшегося похожим на хаотично составленный лабиринт. Он проверил, нет ли следов врага, но тут заметил красную молнию на берегу реки. Последовав за ней, он спрятался за огромным деревом, откуда наблюдал за тем, как Лен, Тоун и Мик…  _смеялись_?  
  
Барри нахмурился, слышно было плохо. Но внезапно руки Тоуна окутали красные молнии, и он бросился на Мика и Лена.  
  
Барри видел все так, будто время замедлилось.  
  
Эобард оказался ловок, пираты не могли избежать нападения. Два Негодяя стреляли в него льдом и огнем, но Барри знал, что Тоун слишком быстр. Он больше не сомневался, побежал так быстро, как только мог, оттолкнул Мика и Лена в сторону, от первой молнии они увернулись, но вторая задела Барри бок. Он закричал от боли, отбросил Лена и Мика в реку, а потом и сам свалился туда же.  
  
Эобард не скрывал удовлетворения. На мгновение он думал, что ему придется прочесать весь остров, но Барри сам пришел ему в руки.  
  
Барри закашлялся, завидев, как Лен и Мик гребут к берегу. Он тут же запаниковал, ведь он не умел плавать, да к тому же, в боку болело.  
  
— Лен! — от отчаяния вскрикнул Барри. Тоун мелькнул к нему, вытащил спидстера из воды и остановился перед Миком и Леном, держа Барри перед собой.  
  
— Шевельнетесь — сверну ему шею.  
  
Пираты застыли в замешательстве.  
  
— Спасибо, джентльмены, что позаботились о моем сокровище.  
  
— Тоун, отпусти меня! — простонал беспомощный Барри.  
  
Внезапно Капитан Холод все понял. Он был полнейшим идиотом, ослепленным Барри… то есть  _принцем Бартоломью_. Тоун говорил правду — пацан был наследным принцем, вот почему он не мог рассказать правду о своей личности, боялся ненависти пиратов. Вот почему Тоун напал на Центральное Королевство. Вот почему Барри решил спрятаться на корабле Негодяев.   
  
Все кусочки головоломки наконец-то встали на свои места.  
  
— Он мой пленник, — злобно добавил Лен. Он хотел помочь Барри, но этого нельзя было сделать, не причинив ему вреда, пока Тоун использует принца как живой щит.  
  
— Нет. Он мне нужен, — тихо сказал Эобард прямо в ухо Барри, который вздрогнул от ужаса.  
  
— Зачем он тебе? — спросил Лен, пытаясь выиграть немного времени и узнать больше о плане Эобарда.  
  
— Он ключ ко всему. К бесконечной силе, — пояснил Тоун, улыбаясь Барри. — Ты — ключ к бессмертию.  
  
— Ты сумасшедший! — в бешенстве воскликнул Барри. — У меня нет того, что тебе нужно. Я уже говорил! Ты пытался украсть мою скорость, но ничего не вышло! Ты чуть не убил меня!  
  
— Я был неправ, — сказал Тоун, сжимая пальцы на спине Барри. Тот заныл, потому что давление пришлось прямо на рану. — Но теперь я знаю, как достичь того, чего я хочу. Ты — все, Барри…  
  
— Ты забываешь кое-что, Тоун. Я лучше умру, чем буду твоим! — Барри резко откинул голову назад, изо всех сил ударяя Тоуна затылком в нос. Спидстер попятился, и Барри отшвырнул его в дерево, припечатав молнией. Лен и Мик в полнейшем шоке смотрели на них.  
  
Тоун рассмеялся и вытер кровь с губ.  
  
— Непослушный принц… всегда приятно играть с тобой, — с хитрой улыбкой добавил он, вспыхивая рядом с Барри. Взметнулись молнии, настоящий вихрь, мелькали вспышки, раздавались звуки ударов, пока Барри наконец не удалось ударить Тоуна в лицо. Лен тут же бросился к ним, впечатал Тоуна в дерево, а Мик вырубил спидстера еще одним ударом в лицо.  
  
— Ого, спасибо… — слабо отозвался Барри, улыбаясь Мику.  
  
— Что, черт побери, у тебя в башке? — возмутился Лен, приближаясь к Барри. Его голос был таким громким, что принц стушевался и отступил, держась за рану на боку. — Я сказал тебе уходить!  
  
— Я волновался! — закричал Барри, дрожа всем телом. — Я видел Тоуна в городе! Боялся, что он навредит тебе или Лизе! И был прав, он чуть тебя не убил!  
  
— Нам не нужна твоя помощь!  
  
— Лен… — мягко позвал его Мик, чувствуя, что пацан не заслуживает ругани. Особенно после того, как спас их.  
  
— Не сейчас, Мик.  
  
Барри собрался с силами и посмотрел Лену в глаза.  
  
— Ты серьезно на меня злишься? Тоун вас чуть не убил!  
  
— Да, тебе спасибо! Он искал тебя, — холодно бросил Лен. — Вся проблема в тебе.  
  
Барри застыл и тупо уставился на Капитана, не зная, что сказать.  
  
— Вам нужно уйти, Ваше Высочество, — выплюнул Лен. — Я же сказал, тебе здесь не место. Возвращайся в свое Королевство.  
  
Принц нахмурился, отчего сделался похожим на грустного сердитого щенка.  
  
— Ты неблагодарный пират! Отлично! Плевать! В следующий раз мне будет все равно, умрешь ты или нет! — Барри резко развернулся и пошел прочь. — И ты мне тоже не нужен.  
  
— Вот и отлично! Проваливай! — рявкнул Лен, дергая веревки, которыми был привязан к берегу баркас. Его трясло от злости и зияющей дыры внутри.  
  
 _Почему судьба так его ненавидела?_  
  
Мик молча смотрел на двух идиотов, спорящих из-за ерунды. Жаль, что они оба настолько тупы и упрямы. Они идеально друг другу подходили. Мик закатил глаза, а затем проводил уходящего Барри взглядом. Парень был несчастен, но… Мик ничего не мог сделать.  
Но стоило Мику повернуться к Лену, раздался громкий стук, заставивший Капитана развернуться так быстро, словно он был спидстером.  
  
Барри лежал на земле. Капитан бросился к нему, собираясь помочь, но парень грубо оттолкнул его руку.  
  
— Не трогай меня! Я же сказал, ты мне не нужен! Просто оставь меня здесь!  
  
Мик и Лен переглянулись.  
  
— Не могу… — Лен бесцеремонно схватил спидстера, словно мешок с картошкой. Барри заалел от грубых прикосновений.  
  
— Отпусти меня! — раздраженно закричал он. — Я быстро восстановлюсь!  
  
— Нет!  
  
— Я могу идти! И уйду, уйду… — повторял Барри, но его голос был полон уныния. — Обещаю, больше не будут тебя беспокоить.  
  
— Не упрямься! Ты потерял сознание, — проворчал Лен. — Ты слишком беспечен.  
  
Барри задергался, но хватка Лена была слишком сильной.  
  
— Прекрасно. Ненавижу тебя! — он сдался и надулся от злости, но продолжать спор был не в силах. Он слишком устал драться и жаловаться. — Только… не трогай меня за зад.  
  
Лен и Мик усмехнулись. Капитан уложил Барри в лодку, а Мик отвязал веревку. Два пирата начали грести по направлению к самому сердцу водоема, а Барри закрыл глаза.  
  
Путешествие в обветшалую хижину, где, судя по всему, жила предсказательница, было определенно нелегким. Он медленно пересекали воды реки Пантано, скрываясь в тени ночи, потом плыли по реке через густой лес, ища болото, где мерцали светлячки в тяжелом воздухе жутковатого кипарисного леса.  
  
— Почему ты так стремишься встретиться с предсказательницей? — мягко спросил Барри, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
— Потому что у нее есть способности предсказывать будущее. Она может вызывать демонов и заглядывать глубоко в человеческие души, — мрачно пояснил Мик, пытаясь напугать принца.  
  
Барри нахмурился.  
  
— Но зачем демоны?..  
  
— Ты прав, куколка, с нас хватит одного сварливого Кракена! — фыркнул Мик, глядя на хихикающего Барри, который тут же схватился за бок.  
  
— Ой! Боже! Мне нельзя смеяться!  
  
— Я никакой не Кракен, — раздраженно сказал Лен, на что Барри усмехнулся.  
  
Мик заулыбался.  
  
— Истинная причина нашего визита — она может видеть то, чего не могут видеть смертные. Ее удивительные способности помогли Лену и Негодяям со многими ограблениями в прошлом, и теперь у нас впереди величайшее приключение в Атлантиде, поэтому лучше будет получить от предсказательницы немного информации… тебе не кажется?  
  
Барри слегка нервно кивнул. Если предсказательница так хороша, как о ней говорят, то… он обречен. Он сразу поймет, что Барри влюблен в Леонарда.  
  
До конца дороги Барри молчал, слушая звуки природы, разглядывая пейзаж вокруг и переживая о своих безответных чувствах.  
  
Когда небо полностью потемнело, Лен и Мик перестали грести. Барри огляделся.  
  
— Приехали, — сказал Лен, глядя на лачугу, расположенную на самой верхушке огромного дерева. От мрачности сердца темного болота у Барри волосы на затылке встали дыбом.  
  
— Хочешь пойти со мной? — спросил Лен. Заинтригованный принц кивнул.  
  
— Я останусь в лодке, — встрял Мик. — Разумно быть настороже, если появится Тоун, я сожгу его к чертям.  
  
Лен помог Барри встать на небольшую платформу, которая подняла их вверх. Отодвинув потрепанную завесу, они вошли в лачугу.  
  
— Я тебя ждала, — раздался из тени нежный голос. — А ты опаздываешь.  
  
— Отвлекли по дороге.  
  
— Я вижу, — туманно произнесла женщины, выходя под тусклый свет лампы и оглядывая Барри с ног до головы.  
  
Принц вздрогнул. Было неуютно. Взгляд предсказательницы был слишком внимательным. Казалось, она видела его душу. Барри неловко улыбнулся, на что женщина тоже улыбнулась. Честно говоря, она была красива — длинные каштановые волосы, синие узоры на лице, такие же, как были у Лена во снах Барри. Одета она была в коричневое поношенное платье.  
  
— Все не так… — заверил Лен, и Барри слабо кивнул.  
  
— Конечно, — усмехнулась Гидеон. — Как скажешь, Холод.  
  
— Барри, мы поговорим с ней наедине. Останешься здесь?  
  
Принц кивнул и устроился на скрипучем стуле.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Ничего не трогай.  
  
Барри закатил глаза.  
  
— Я не ребенок.  
  
Гидеон тепло улыбнулась спидстеру и приказала Лену следовать за ней к столику в дальнем конце комнаты, подальше от любопытных глаз и ушей. Лен сел и почувствовал, как Гидеон смотрит почти сквозь него.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказала тебе, что будет, если ты отправишься в Атлантиду?  
  
Лен кивнул. Гидеон всегда все видела.  
  
— Сначала хочу знать, смогу ли я найти затерянный остров…  
  
— Сможешь.  
  
Сердце Лена от волнения тяжело забилось.  
  
— Это хорошие новости.  
  
— Капитан, если ты отправишься в Атлантиду, то получишь то, чего так желает твое сердце, — сказала Гидеон. — Ты найдешь богатство за пределами воображения, успешно снимешь проклятие со своего замерзшего сердца, твоя сестра встретит любовь всей своей жизни, а ты станешь королем.  
  
Лен разинул рот.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Но тебе придется заплатить высокую цену.  
  
Он застыл.  
  
— Какую?  
  
— Взамен ты потеряешь кое-что по-настоящему бесценное, мягко добавила Гидеон.  
  
— Лизу? Мика?  
  
Гидеон покачала головой.  
  
— Ты потеряешь  _его_.  
  
Она указала на Барри, который был совершенно очарован содержимым склянок на столе, он думал, что его никто не видит, поэтому перетрогал практически все.  
  
Лен прищурился.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что он ценен для меня?  
  
Гидеон улыбнулась.  
  
— Ты можешь обмануть свое сердце и разум,  _но не меня._  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что я его потеряю? Он умрет?  
  
Предсказательница снова покачала головой.  
  
— Его нет в твоем будущем, поэтому я не могу сказать точно… единственно, что я знаю, так это то, что ты жаждешь получить его, но он никогда не будет твоим.  
  
Лен оглянулся на Барри и почувствовал, как кольнуло сердце. Он так сильно хотел принца, отрицать этого он не мог, но уже знал, что быть вместе они не смогут, особенно теперь, когда он узнал, что малыш — принц Центрального Королевства. Это была запретная любовь. И ее не должно было случиться.  
  
— Ну, это не очень высокая цена… — пробормотал он, стараясь казаться равнодушным. — Мы не можем быть вместе, мы живем в разных мирах, ему нужно вернуться в Центральное Королевство. Такой пират, как я, никогда не будет принят во дворце, а такой принц, как он, не выживет среди безжалостных пиратов.  
  
— Он может удивить тебя, — прошептала Гидеон, склонившись над столом. — Он тайна, которую ты еще не разгадал.  
  
— То есть, он что-то от меня скрывает?  
  
— Это не мой секрет.  
  
Лен вздохнул. Его бесило, когда Гидеон становилась такой загадочной. Барри, конечно же, был красив, силен и очарователен, но, несмотря на то, что Лену он нравился, но ведь Барри — не единственная рыба в море. Может, после ограбления Атлантиды, Лен найдет кого-то из своего мира, а не чертового принца… может, кого-то, вроде Хартли. В любом случае, любовь изначально были игрой, обреченной на проигрыш. Опасным недостатком. Лучше выживать одному.  
  
— Он сокровище, которое ты не заслуживаешь, — добавила Гидеон, обрывая его мысли.  
  
— Я в курсе, — усмехнулся Лен.  
  
— Но если ты хочешь найти Атлантиду, то тебе придется взять его с собой, — продолжила Гидеон. — Он — ключ к  _Туманам Времен._  Но помни, что всему есть своя цена.  
  
Леонард распахнул глаза, вспоминая, что Туманы Времен упоминались в рукописи.  
  
— Спасибо, Гидеон… именно это мне и было нужно знать. — Капитан поднялся и бросил на стол мешочек с золотыми монетами.  
  
— Выбирай мудро, Капитан. Некоторые вещи нельзя изменить.  
  
Лен глянул на предсказательницу и кивнул.  
  
— Обязательно.  
  
Он вернулся в комнату и улыбнулся ждущему его Барри.  
  
— Идем.  
  
— Погоди, это все? — удивленно спросил принц, переводя взгляд с Лена на Гидеон.  
  
— Да, нужно поторопиться. — Лен быстрым шагом покинул хижину.  
  
Барри мило улыбнулся предсказательнице.  
  
— Спасибо вам. Лен был рад встрече с вами.  
  
Он хотел было уйти, но Гидеон схватила его за руку.  
  
— Постой, дорогой.  
  
Барри остановился и беспомощно оглянулся вниз на Лена, который уже садился в лодку к Мику.  
  
— Я хочу сказать тебе кое-что…  
  
— О! Простите, у меня нет денег, чтобы заплатить… и я не верю в предсказания.  
  
— Я знаю, Ваше Высочество, — с легкой усмешкой сказала Гидеон.  
  
— Как вы?..  
  
— Это не имеет значения. — Прошло много лет с тех пор, как предсказательница видела принца последний раз. И мальчик, несомненно, вырос прекрасным мужчиной, немного наивным, но благородным. Она вспомнила о том, как скрыла все воспоминания об Атлантиде в разуме принца, думая, что это поможет ему избежать своей судьбы, но, судя по всему, это лишь отсрочило неизбежное.  
  
— Ты сомневаешься? — тихо спросила Гидеон.  
  
Барри нервно почесал затылок.  
  
— Мне страшно.  
  
— Прислушайся к своему сердцу. Если ты пойдешь с ними, то получишь то, о чем так долго оно мечтало.  
  
Барри задрожал.  
  
— Ты найдешь то, что всегда искал. — Гидеон улыбнулась. Барри украдкой снова посмотрел на Лена и покраснел.  
  
— И ты сможешь снять проклятие с Капитана Негодяев.  
  
— Хотите сказать, что я спасу его?  
  
— Да.  
  
Барри тепло улыбнулся. Он так сильно стремился помочь Лену, что все его сомнения мгновенно рассеялись. Он отправится в Атлантиду, даже если Лен будет против. Честно говоря, он по уши влюбился в Капитана Холода, отрицать было глупо.  
  
— Но послушай внимательно… — сказала Гидеон, нежно погладив Барри по щеке. — Если ты отправишься в Атлантиду, то перестанешь существовать.  
  
— Что?  
  
Гидеон грустно улыбнулась.  
  
У Барри земля поплыла под ногами.  
  
— Хотите сказать, что я… умру?  
  
Она отрицательно покачала головой.  
  
— Нет, тебя постигнет участь хуже смерти. Ты будешь жить вечно в темной пустоте. Я вижу в твоем будущем лишь тьму.  
  
Барри испугался еще больше, чем раньше. Вот, вот почему он ненавидел все эти предсказания.  
  
— Скарлет! Шевелись! Нам нужно отплывать! — раздраженно заорал Лен. — Тоун может явиться в любой момент!  
  
Барри нахмурился, прижимая руку к дико бьющемуся сердцу. Ему нужны были ответы. Он не мог уехать.  
  
— А как же мое Королевство? — в отчаянии спросил он. — Что будет, если я исчезну?  
  
— Твой отец будет править долгие годы…  
  
— С ними все хорошо? С родителями? Когда я покинул Королевство… я сбежал, я не знаю… Тоун преследовал меня, он… причинил им боль?  
  
— Нет, они в безопасности, — ответила Гидеон. — Но они скучают по тебе, мой принц.  
  
У Барри заслезились глаза.  
  
— А Лен знает?  
  
— Знает что, дорогой?  
  
— Что я перестану существовать, если пойду с ними? Что меня постигнет участь хуже смерти?  
  
— Нет. Не знает.  
  
Барри молча кивнул, принимая свою судьбу.  
  
Гидеон вздохнула.  
  
— Ты все еще планируешь отправиться в Атлантиду, даже зная, что это дорого тебе обойдется…  
  
Барри поднял голову и улыбнулся. Это была улыбка, полная боли, но показывающая принятие.  
  
— Мне все равно, что от меня останется, если я могу найти способ излечить его от проклятия. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы спасти Лена.  
  
Гидеон кивнула — она знала, что слова Барри полностью правдивы.  
  
— Я думала, что успею тебя спасти, но… кажется, поздно.  _Ты любишь его_.  
  
— Знаю, — мягко сказал Барри. — Действительно люблю. И ради него брошу вызов судьбе.  
  
— Скарлет, идем, или, клянусь, уплывем без тебя, и тебе придется плыть по реке, кишащей крокодилами, самостоятельно! — заорал Лен. — Для спидстера ты слишком медлительный!  
  
Раздался раскатистый хохот Мика.  
  
— Скажи ему, — попросила Гидеон. — Пока не стало слишком поздно.  
  
— Я не уверен, что могу...  
  
— Ты заслуживаешь быть счастливым, — сказала Гидеон. — Но это твой выбор. Удачи, Ваше Высочество… надеюсь, мы еще встретимся.  
  
Барри улыбнулся на прощание, быстро спустился вниз и забрался в лодку. Пока Мик и Лен гребли изо всех сил, он тихо сидел на своем месте и молчал. Лен косился на него, но тоже ничего не говорил.  
  
Мик прочистил горло.  
  
— Итак… прелесть, что же тебе сказала Гидеон? — с любопытством спросил он, прерывая молчание.  
  
Барри засомневался, но довольно быстро все решил.  
  
— Что я должен отправиться в Атлантиду.  
  
Мик просиял.  
  
— Замечательно! Ты с нами?  
  
— Да… — застенчиво сказал Барри, ища одобрение в выражении лица Лена.  
  
Тот кивнул, про себя радуясь тому, что теперь ключ от Тумана Времен у него в кармане.  
  
— Вот так начинается легенда о величайшем ограблении в истории! — воодушевленно рассмеялся Мик.  
  
Барри отвел взгляд, скрывая свои страхи, а Лен улыбнулся, несмотря на тяжесть на сердце — он чувствовал вину за то, что планировал использовать принца в качестве ключа.  
  
— Поднять якорь! — радостно прокричал Мик. — Мы отправляемся в Атлантиду!


End file.
